


The Flash in Glee?

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Glee Days [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All Glee relationships- that constantly change, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry is thrown into the world of Mckinley high, as well as a few of his friends, Cisco and Caitlyn. He'll meet the love of his life in his new high school, one Leonard Snart, gain new friends, and find the confidence he never thought he could have. His plan is to go to school, and then fix his family, but if he happens along happiness on the way... well who's he to deny it?





	1. Rise of Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Barry is now a Glee member! Grant Gustin as Sebastian didn't happen in this version of the show. Feel free to replace Grant with anyone you'd like, but he's starring as Barry Allen.  
> Barry is about 16, and all past tragedy is the same, with some changes. Iris and Joe didn't take him in, and he spent about 4 years in the system until he was a little over 15.  
> The particle accelerator exploded when he was that age, and he was in a coma until he was 16, and gained his powers.  
> Harrison won't move forward with his plan until Barry has been through college, rest assured, the timeline is mostly in place.  
> :) I'm excited.

Will walked down the halls of Mckinley high, the Glee audition list in his hands, ready to post. He had nothing but hope that his New Directions would rise, and inspire kids in school to join the club, after all, he’d made a deal with Figgins about Regionals. As the day went on, he had a few sign-ups from the sheets all over the school. Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, and Tina Cohen-Chang.

The next day, he had a few more, Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, and Francisco Ramon. Four boys. Four girls. He had eight kids sign up to try out. He knew of the first five kids, but the new three must have just come from a new school. He’d have to look into that, he thought, as he took the paper off the wall and headed to the auditorium.

He called off the first name on the list; “Mercedes Jones, you’re up!” when she walked on stage, he prepared to write notes, noting the confidence she held herself with. She introduced herself and what song she had chosen.

“My name is Mercedes Jones and I’m singin’ R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me. R-E-S-P-E-C-T take care of T-C-P Oooooooh babaaaayyy.” next was Kurt Hummel, who sang Mr. Cellophane. Then Tina Cohen-Chang, who sang I Kissed A Girl.

When Rachel Berry walked onto the stage, Will instantly sat up straighter. This girl was a sophomore, but he’d heard her sing a few times before when Sandy was in charge of Glee. She had chosen the song On My Own from Les Miz, on Broadway. She had sung beautifully, in her voice he could hear the passion and talent. She had ambition, and she was no doubt going to be a strong player on his new team.

Checking Rachel off the audition list, he looked to the next names. ‘Bartholomew Allen’. He sighed. He had looked into this kid’s records. He had come from Central City, had been bullied no doubt. This boy would need glee, and he was honestly excited to see this boy reach out for something that could do him so much good. The other two, Caitlin and Cisco, as the boy requested to be called, had followed their friend to Mckinley high, not giving up when he pushed them away. William wanted to see how this Trio would stand against the hierarchy of the school they had transferred to.

“Bartholomew Allen, you’re up!” Will called. When all three of them walked onto the stage, he was confused, but let them prep for their set. “My name is Barry Allen, and we prepared a special song for you today. Is it alright if all of us go at once Mr. Schuester?”

“Of course, show me what you got,” Will replied, noting the tightness of this group.

“We prepared a bit of a mashup, Singing in the Rain, and Umbrella.” Barry said nervously. They each grabbed a mic and the music started. “Uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh” Caitlin sang as Cisco started the rap. “Shyeah Holla, good girl gone bad, take three, action, ho!”

“You had my heart, and will never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, would you still be my star. Baby cuz in the dark, you can’t see shiny cars. That’s then you’ll need me there, with you I’ll always share. Cuz I’m...” she started.

“Singin’ in the rain, just singin’ in the rain, what a glorious feeling I’m haaappy again. I’m laughing at clouds, so dark up above, I’m singing, singin’ in the rain.” Barry sang, voice full and happy.

They all sang in harmony, “You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella eh eh eh under my umbrella-ella-ella eh eh eh eh ehey” then Barry took control of the male lead, Caitlin singing the female lead, “these fancy things, will never come in between, you’re part of my entity, here for infinity.”, Barry echoing behind here in perfect sync “these fancy things… in between… entity… here for infinity.” 

Cisco and Caitlin took lead in harmony, “When the world has took its part, when the world has dealt its cards, if the hand is haard, together we’ll mend your heaaarrt.” Barry took the solo, “Cuz I’m singin’ in the rain, just singin’ in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I’m haaaapy again. I’m laughing at clouds, so dark up above, I’m singin’, singin’ in the rain.”

Then, Cait and Cisco follow the normal melody, “You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella eh eh eh under my umbrella-ella-ella eh eh eh eh ehey” while Barry followed a solo, “ You can stand under my umbrellaaaaaaa… just singin’ in the rain, I’m singin’, singin’ in the rain.”. They all came together, “It’s rainin’ rainin’, oh baby it’s rainin’ rainin’. Baby come here to meee, come here to me.” 

Cait and Cisco singing, “It’s rainin’ rainin’ oh baby rainin’ rainin’ baby come here to me,” while Barry took the other lyrics, “I’m singin’ in the rain, just singin’ in the rain, the sun’s in my heart… and I’m ready for love.” To finish their song, they harmonized, “My umbrella, my umbrella, my umbrella, my umbrella.”

Will was amazed. Not only did they all have great voices, but they had to have put so much effort into a set like that. He could imagine his New Directions learning the mash-up, with a dance. 

These kids he had in front of him, could put together a set for any competition and make it great. These three would be amazing additions to his New Directions. He stood and clapped for them, “Amazing guys, absolutely amazing. A great song choice and amazing mashup.” William loved the movie Singing In the Rain, as well as the song... it was one of his favorites. “I’ll see you in Glee Club,” Will said as they scampered off stage laughing.

William was excited. He got a boy who could pull off the male lead with ease, an amazing female lead, a female voice with more soul than he could’ve imagined, a rapper, a boy who could sing high notes like any female, and a kick-ass group of kids that were loyal to a fault. A great group of kids.

CHOIR ROOM

Practice that day had been a disaster. He had given the lead part to Artie, and he tried to have them sing ‘Sit down you’re rocking the boat’, ironic if you ask him, considering Artie was in a wheelchair. They had been awful, each one competing for the spotlight in some way, except for Barry and his squad. They kept quiet, didn’t socialize with anyone other than themselves, and while they sang just fine when they had picked a song out, they just seemed closed off from the group.

Barry mostly had been that problem, Shue had figured out, the other glee kids were interested in the new students they hadn’t seen before, so they approached the trio. Barry shied away, while Cait and Cisco looked to Barry, who urged them to talk with the other kids, approached with kind smiles and nice chit chat.

Shue had made a personal note to talk with Barry about his closed-off nature, as well as offer him the regular male lead, which he would do at the end of this disastrous rehearsal of his new club. Rachel was furious about how bad that they were, and then stormed out like a diva, a true Broadway girl, she was. 

After trying to get Rachel to stay, he dismissed the rest of the group but caught Barry before he left the room with his friends. “Barry. I need to talk with you,” he said kindly. Barry turned, confused and intrigued. He waved for his friends to go, who told them they’d meet him at home.

“What’d you want to see me for, Mr. Shue?” Barry asked inquisitively. 

“I saw how you acted in Glee today. It made me curious, you were so confident in your audition.” Will expressed his concerns for the boy genuinely. As soon as he finished his sentence, Barry had closed off, Will could see it in his eyes. He’d approached the topic too fast for the kid.

Barry shifted for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable with the topic. He wasn’t planning to say anything at all, too uncomfortable to actually get a proper sentence out. Mr. Shue beat him to the punch and spoke once more. “Your audition Barry… it was amazing. You and your friends sounded amazing, YOU were amazing. Not just your voice, but your passion. I could tell you have a connection to that song, by the gleam in your eyes and the happiness in your voice as you sang. With that passion in mind, I’d like to offer you the male lead for Regionals. You have the strongest voice out of the boys without competition. As our strongest male, it’s natural for you to lead at a competition, and it’ll help you open up.”

“No. No way Mr. Shue. I can sing sure, but I’m not soloing. Ever. I can add what talent I may have to your group, and give it my all. But we both know that any other boy you find could sing circles around me. I won’t lead, because if I do, we’ll lose.” Barry said, eyes wet as he left Shue’s office.

“Barry!” Shue yelled, worried, the boy stopped, and slightly turned his head, but not making eye contact with Will. “I know people are cruel. But these kids… they’ll welcome you with open arms. Just as Caitlin and Cisco no doubt did when they met you. Give them a chance, open up and express yourself, you’ll find that everyone is here for you.” Shue said with a sad smile.

“I can’t,” Barry whispered. Will saw a tear sliding down his face as the boy turned away and ran from the office. He sighed. He’d have to work harder to get Barry to open up, to someone if not to him. He didn’t know the details of Barry’s past, what could’ve possibly happened with that boy. He just knew the obvious, it was on record that Barry was bullied at his school, but all the reasons were kept classified at his old school, Central City High.

What Will could do, was push his other students to approach Barry, and make sure to incorporate him into the group as much as possible. But Will had another problem, Rachel, who refused to be in Glee if Will couldn’t provide a good male lead for her to shine with. Now had to find another boy, to help their club win Regionals.

Will walked the halls, looking at his sign up sheets. Finding them defaced, he sighed. We walked into the boy’s locker room and looked at the list. Defaced. Of course, it was. He turned to walk when he heard a boy singing in the shower. He crept around the corner, to see a boy named Finn Hudson singing... ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling’ by REO Speedwagon. A classic, and a ballad. And he did a hell of a job singing it. A strong voice, and enough passion to light a fire.

Will did the one thing he never thought he’d do, he planted the pot Sandy had slipped into his coat into Finn’s locker, then called him into a meeting. From there, he blackmailed Finn into joining the glee club, or he had detention that would go on his permanent record and take away his sports scholarship.

Their first meeting with Finn was a whirlwind. Barry showed up with his group, and sang in the background as he said, but wouldn’t make eye contact with Will or even his friends. Will had decided on a song from Grease, ‘You’re The One That I Want’. Rachel’s vocals were powerful, as usual, she sounded amazing, but paired with Finn… the musical chemistry he saw, and the way they all sounded when those two led their group… he knew he found an amazing lead.

Barry was still a powerful voice, good competition to Finn, but the chemistry and openness Finn had with the group made him an ideal leader. He knew that if he pushed Barry, that he would be just as good of a leader. But for now, he would take baby steps, get his team together. 

His team, with the new addition of Finn Hudson, was now a real threat, the sounded amazing with someone with a voice to lead. Even after a glow of excellence, there was still room for a diva. Mercedes was mad that Finn and Rachel got the solos, and then once she was cooled down after her diva moment, the group went back to practice.

They had an uphill battle to win, after all, Regionals wouldn’t win itself. 

\---

Will had taken his kids to Carmel High to see their competition, Vocal Adrenaline. The kids saw their talent and wigged out. Barry had watched with his eyes shining, excited to see a performance that great. 

When Will got home to his wife, she told him that she was pregnant. It was something he always wanted, that they had wanted. Now that Terri was pregnant, he’d need to take Terri seriously, he had to get a new job, as an accountant at HW Menken as she wanted. He was having a baby, he would need all the money he could get.

He’d have to tell his Glee club that he was leaving. That was before he talked with Emma. She managed to say exactly what she needed to, to encourage him to consider not quitting the one thing he loves most. When he told his kids about his departure from Mckinley, it was expected that they weren’t happy and would do anything to get him to stay. Finn was not really into the glee thing quite yet and wasn’t showing up to glee after Mr. Shue’s news, so Rachel was pushing him to come back, unsuccessfully.

He wanted to come back, but he was afraid of the hierarchy of his school, he didn’t want to be on the bottom, getting slushied like everyone else. And when his wingman Puck presented him with Artie trapped in a porta-potty, it was his perfect chance. He got to say what was on his mind, and finally chose to do something he enjoyed.

He returned to glee and led the group of friends he knew he had. As he walked away, wheeling Artie with him, Journey’s song ‘Don’t stop believing’ came on. They went straight to the auditorium, and he won back his team. He would pick the music, Rachel would to the choreography, Artie was going to get the Jazz band, and Mercedes was on costumes. They would find things for Kurt and Tina, and Barry and his squad as time went on.

While Emma’s first talk convinced him to consider his options, she showed him the video of him winning nationals. Their talk was emotional but ultimately led to him deciding that he needed to provide money from his family. Before he could leave, however, she had gotten a couple of sentences in that sent him straight back to contemplation.

He walked away, past the auditorium, only to find his glee club, performing, not singing, but performing Journey’s ‘Don’t Stop Believing’. Finn and Rachel led the song, and the choreography was simple, something everyone could easily do. While everyone shined, especially Finn and Rachel, he could see Barry too. Shining and working as hard as he could to be of use to his group.

This is what made Will walk into the auditorium to really listen. Listen to what he helped create. When they finished their performance, Will walked down to the stage, applauding. He then told them that their song was amazing, but they’d need to work even harder to win Regionals. It was there that he finally knew he couldn’t leave these kids. He didn’t want to, and he didn’t plan to.


	2. Showmance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Glee kicks off, we meet the characters and see how Barry's life in Lima will kick off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 3 is now done, so chapter 2 is coming at ya! Sorry it took so long, I've never written chapters this long before. Hopefully you find the wait worth it!

Will was approached by each glee kid as he walked in the parking lot all but Barry, he’d even been approached by Cait and Cisco. When he asked after Barry, they just gave him a sad smile and told him Barry asked them for a day to himself. They were used to it, after all, they worried about the boy too much, and by getting days by himself, he felt like he wasn’t burdening them, like they could socialize with everyone else.

Will didn’t like that at all. He walked to his office, and he had a planning period for the first class, so he walked to what was supposed to be Barry’s first period, a study hall in a math classroom. When Barry wasn’t there, Will sighed and walked toward the auditorium. He hoped to god the boy was there, and that he was okay. Something about Barry made him attached to the boy since the first time he saw him, and now he did nothing but worry for the kid.

He walked to the auditorium.

Shue’s inkling had turned out to be right. Barry was in the auditorium, and he was singing. He was crying as he sang, tears streaming down his face. Something had happened to this boy that Will couldn’t understand if the boy wouldn’t explain. Will watched as the boy sang his troubles, crying as he closed Whitney Houston’s ‘I will always love you’.

Whatever was wrong with this boy was deep. Will had tried to get him to see Emma and talk with her, and while she knew certain details about his past, she refused to share them with Will, as they were too serious. Will understood, but was also frustrated that he couldn’t help the boy. As Barry belted out the last notes of the song, he looked down and raised his hands to wipe his tears ineffectively. 

Will walked right up to Barry and hugged him. The boy tensed, but didn’t move. It’s like he wanted to rely on people, but didn’t know how to. Barry needed to go see Emma and talk with a counselor. “Barry… you should really talk so someone. Maybe Emma can help with whatever you’re going through.”

“She can’t help. Not when the damage is already done!” Barry yelled as he pushed Will away and ran out the door. Today was the anniversary of his mother’s death. 5 years had gone by since her murder. He did this every year, skipped classes, and hid away from people. This was different though. At Mckinley he was invisible and nobody knew about his past, yet he still felt the need to hide.

Will had no clue what was going on with Barry. It was starting to get to the point, that if he didn’t get Barry to open up and talk, he’d be worried for the boy’s safety. Seeming as he wasn’t getting closer to getting the boy to share, he needed to talk with Emma. He’d do it after school, and after glee.

CHOIR ROOM

When Will walked in, Barry was nowhere to be seen. Everyone, even his friends were there. He’d have to worry about it later, right now, he was going to have his kids work on their disco piece for the pep assembly. 

Will noticed that Glee practices always had their ups and downs, none of the kids wanted to do disco, and were begging for and alternative. Will didn’t agree to their requests but provided them with ‘Bust a Move’ to add to their repertoire.

While Will was doing everything he could for his students, he also was doing everything he could for his family. Terri and he had gone to look at a house, and will took a nighttime janitorial slot at half pay to help pay for the house. He ran into Emma and had gotten closer to her over the days she had helped him, so in exchange he asked her to let him help with one of her problems.

They bonded and talked during their time cleaning together afterschool. The next day, Rachel called to order a meeting to talk about the pep rally. She had a plan, and she was going to stick with it. Their pep assembly went on great, everyone but Barry had performed. Shue would have to track the kid down, but not until after he dealt with the stunt Rachel pulled.

A meeting with Figgins and of course Sue, they had a specific list of songs the glee club was limited to. While their rally was great, it went without Will’s permission, and Rachel had headed this plan, each glee member that participated was going to be at fault.

“Now for Barry.” Will sighed as he went to the auditorium. He walked in to find Barry sitting on the edge of the stage, feet dangling off the side, a sad look deep in his eyes, and all over his face. Thinking on it, Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone look quite this depressed.

He sat next to Barry silently, just looking over to him as he sniffled. Barry let out a sigh, then whispered; “They think he killed her, you know.” Will was confused, worried and more than a little shocked, but he let Barry continue. “My dad. They think he killed my mom. That night in my house when I was eleven. Five years ago from yesterday. Five years already.” Barry recalled.

“I was there that night. I had woken up, I saw the man that killed her. He was in my house. Someone impossible. Not that they believed me. He went to jail for it, and her killer walks free. He was a doctor, tried to save her, only for the police to use it as some twisted evidence against him.” Barry paused for a breath.

“Not that it matters to anyone but me. Nobody ever believed me before, I don’t expect you or the school counselor to either. So there is no point in going to talk with someone who will just say I’m crazy, or that what I saw that night was impossible. Don’t ask me to again Mr. Shue. because as much as you say that she and everyone else will understand… I know they won’t. They’ll refuse the mere thought and possibility of it.” 

Barry got to his feet to walk away, lightning in his eyes as he whispered; “Even though there is living proof of the impossible in Metropolis, and right under everybody’s noses.”, the first part was loud enough for Shue to hear, and the last intelligible. 

Shue just sat there to process. Yeah, he wasn’t going to understand what was going on with that kid, but he could look into it, and try to. Because though Barry refused to believe it, he had people to support him.

As Barry walked down the halls of Mckinley high, he struggled to contain his powers. Keeping his eyes closed for a second helped, and when he opened them, a Hockey player by the name of Dave Karofsky was headed toward him.

Barry realized that Dave intended to shove him into the locker as he walked by, and side-stepped out of the way right as he passed by. Dave, not surrendering his authority turned around and yelled to him. “Hey! Hey kid, what the hell was that?”

Barry had enough of this kid within five seconds. As Shue walked around the corner, he paused to see where this confrontation would go. Barry was shy, sure, but Shue wondered if the boy would stand up for himself.

“That was you, not being fast enough to lay your grubby little hands on me.” Barry said in a stern tone. Dave didn’t like the kid’s new confidence, and marched right up to Barry, so they were face to face.

“What did you say to me gay kid? A glee boy trying to insult a Hockey player?” Barry’s friends and all the glee club kids, including other football players were now watching this confrontation openly. The glee kids were ready to step in if necessary, but otherwise didn’t move. Cait and Cisco watched with ease, sly grins on their faces.

Finn noticing Barry’s friends expressions, questioned them in a whisper. “Aren’t you two afraid he’s going to get his face punched?” They scoffed and turned to the glee kids, everyone wondering the same thing.

“Do you guys honestly think Karofsky could actually hit him? He’s far too slow to manage to make contact.” Cisco said with a snort of a laugh. Each kid was shocked, but continued to watch as things played out.

“I’m not trying to insult you. It’s just that a tortoise would be able to outrun you. I don’t see you as a threat. And sure I may be gay, but that’s something I’m proud of, and not something you can use against me.” Barry said in a mocking tone. He said nothing but truth to Dave. And that made him angry.

“Did any of you know he was gay?” Kurt asked.

Dave had a few hockey players at his side in seconds, and that’s when one Leonard Snart walked into the hall. He leaned against the lockers with a smirk, just watching the scene, but more specifically, Barry.

Dave stood tall with his goons, and then threw a punch. Everyone held their breath as they watched Barry react. It was a quick move to the side, to move out of the way of a left fist flying past his face, then he moved back to where he was before. 

To Barry, the punch came by very slowly. He could feel it as he finally let himself access the endless energy of the Speed Force. He stepped to the side and reentered normal time. Dave noticed that his fist never connected with his target. Quicky, he regained his witts and threw another, his goons moving to surround Barry from behind.

When the right fist came flying his way, Barry never entered Flash Time. He simply shifted to his left, and as the fist came flying by, his right hand grabbed Karofsky’s right wrist, and then Barry’s elbow connected with the soft area of Dave’s. He didn’t use enough force to break Dave’s elbow, just to make Dave hunch forward, almost falling over.

“This is me... using all of your force against you. I could’ve just snapped your elbow if I had put in a slight amount of pressure in the right direction.” Barry said as he let go of Karofsky with a shove. “I recommend that if you don’t want me to snap a precious bone, you… and your other grubby puck-heads get lost.” Barry said with a glare.

Everyone in the hall was silent as Dave and the others wandered away. Len however, watched Barry for a moment longer, just long enough to see the sadness in his eyes. The kid was interesting, Len would give him that. He wandered away, pondering on the glee club’s newest member, but more than that, Len was pondering how to go about watching the kid in the future, to see if he truly liked what he saw. Maybe he’d spy on some glee rehearsals at some point.

The glee kids walked up to Barry, as well as Mr. Shue.

Will walked straight up to Barry, his other students in a bunch behind him, the kid made eye contact, but then walked away. “Mr. Shue, that’s the first time we’ve ever heard him say anything. It was a terrifying experience.” Finn pointed out.

“He’s not mute you guys.” Cisco said rolling his eyes.

“Well he hasn’t said anything at all to us. What else are we supposed to think? Unless you wanted us to believe he was too stuck up to say anything to any of us.” Rachel asked and pointed out.

“Wait, what? You guys seriously believed that he wouldn’t talk with you because he thought he was too good for that?” Shue asked, turning to his kids. “Now you guys listen to me. That boy has been through more than any of you will in a lifetime. He’s too afraid to talk to people because any time he has, he’s been called crazy, or people have bullied him. I better not hear any more of this in the future.” Shue said. “I’ll see you in glee club.” he walked down the hall to his spanish classroom.

CHOIR ROOM

“What do you guys think Mr. Shue meant earlier? With that kid?” Mercedes asked, genuinely curious.

Cait was now beyond pissed. “He has a name you know!” she yelled. Barry and Mr. Shue hadn’t shown up to the choir room yet, so they were all waiting. “His name is Barry Allen.”

“Okay… so what is Barry’s deal?” Rachel asked, everyone turning to face Cait and Cisco.

“Oh no. No. Nonono. That’s not your business and not our story to tell.” Cisco said.

“No… it’s mine.” Barry said, walking through the door with Mr. Shue and Emma. “And if you all want to know, I’m willing to share under one condition.” Barry said.

Each member now intrigued, Rachel asked the obvious question. “And that is?”

“Barry you don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready.” Will expressed.

“I’ll never be ready. And they’ll never believe what I tell them, but I’ve got to try.” he told Shue. Then, turning to Rachel, he said; “You have to believe in the impossible. Can you do that?”

Each kid gave him a weird look, but nodded, and Will and Emma sat down. 

Getting the all clear, he took a deep breath, grabbed a stool and sat in the middle of the choir room. Len peered in from the outside, and saw Barry sitting on a stool in the middle of the room, in front of everyone else. Then he heard the boy speak one sentence. One sentence. A sentence that carried more sorrow than he’d ever heard. Before he heard everything the boy said, he was gone.

Barry started slowly but surely, and in a quiet voice. “When I was 11 my mother was murdered.” That sentence alone made everyone inhale a sharp breath. “ It was late, and dark. A loud crash woke me up, and when I sat up in bed, I saw things nobody could even imagine seeing. I ran downstairs…” Barry paused.

“I saw what looked like a ball of yellow lightning. And in the middle of it, a man in yellow, with red glowing eyes. He stood in front of me for a split second, and then my dad yelled at me to run. Suddenly I was ten blocks away from my house. By the time I managed to run back home, the police were there, taking my dad away in handcuffs.” Barry was calm, but crying, tears just sliding down his face. One by one, they slowly fell, and everyone watched.

“By the time I got into my house, my mother was dead, and Detective Joe West was telling me everything was going to be okay. My dad went on trial, was found guilty, and I was put into the system. For about four years I was between homes, and then, one night a little over a year ago, Harrison Wells’ particle accelerator exploded.” Barry closed his eyes tight, trying not to think of the accident, but he knew he had to go there too.

“Wait, that was like 11 months ago right?” Finn asked. “It was on national news. It was supposed to help change the world. But what does it have to do with you?” 

“It was, and I’ll tell you. It failed at the one thing it was supposed to do. That night I had snuck into the forensics lab of CCPD after visiting Joe and Iris, a close friend of mine and her father. That’s when a bolt of lightning came through the glass ceiling, and struck me. The storm that night was made into a dark matter storm, and the lightning that hit me, was part of it.” Barry told this part of the story with no tears, just pain. “The lightning had elements incorporated into it that were supposed to be theoretical, dark matter, x-elements. Turns out they’re not so theoretical.”

Will and Emma looked at eachother. Will knew virtually nothing until now, and while Emma knew some things, it was nothing like this. They just sat there with their mouths agape.

“I was in a coma for nine months. I missed so much. Nine months is a lot to lose. When I woke up, I found myself in S.T.A.R. Labs. Cait and Cisco were there, Cait at a young age had already gotten into medical school and majored in biology. Cisco already a tech genius, and then Harrison Wells. Harrison Wells, the supergenius that blew a hole in my city. I had looked up to him, and when I woke up, he had caught me up on everything personally.” Barry explained, wondering if he’d ever finish his story.

“This isn’t over yet, is it, Emma?” Will asked, wondering if this boy’s pain ever ended. When it comes to the cards life handed this boy, he’d definitely gotten a hand that was against him in every way. Emma, just shook her head, in tears from the boy’s short life story.

“From there, we did tests and research, and then I left Central. Cait and Cisco came with me, Cait as my personal doctor, and Cisco as not only a best friend, but someone to help keep me safe.” Barry finished his story with a huff. “I have a feeling life for me is going to get all the more interesting when I finish high school.”

“How can one person go through all that?” Kurt asked, thinking that hiding his secret wasn’t nearly as bad anymore. “You’re only 16 and have been through so much more than any one person I can think of.”

“What do you mean they are here to keep you safe?” Mr. Shue asked.

“That part doesn’t matter. Fact is, eleven year old me thought it couldn’t get any worse. Police told me my father murdered my mother, shrinks and psychologists told me I was crazy. I had no friends, and instead of schoolmates helping me through my mother’s death and my dad’s incarceration, they bullied me, beat me, and singled me out. Talked shit about my dad. That’s when I started taking Kung Fu. That’s how I stopped Dave in the hall. That and a little help.”

“Yeah, that confrontation in the hall. Cait and Cisco said something to us when I asked if they were afraid if you would get beat up. Something about Dave wouldn’t be ever be able to keep up with you. What was that about?” Finn asked.

“Well,” Barry looked to his friends for advice. They just shrugged, as if to say that he could tell them if he knew they could trust him. The thing was, Barry couldn’t trust a huge secret like this to such a huge group, especially when he knew that none of them really believed the whole murder part of the story. “That part is a secret, but I can say, that after the particle accelerator explosion, nothing was ever the same. Besides, just from the looks in your eyes, I know that none of you believe me about my mother’s death, and maybe you do about the lightning and my friends and how they’re already graduated from college.”

“If they’re graduated, why are they here?” Rachel asked.

“It’s a hard story to believe…” Mercedes pointed out. 

“Which is why I refused to tell you. Not that it matters. The lightning gave me a wicked scar, and that will never change.” Barry said, patting his calves before getting up, somewhat disappointed that nobody believed him but keeping a straight face all the same.

“A scar? Can you show us?” Kurt asked. “Oh, only if you’re comfortable of course.” he added.

Barry shrugged, then grabbed the hem of his shirt to lift it off slowly. When his chest was exposed, each person took in the sight. Barry had an amazing build, taut muscles, an eight pack, strong shoulders, and flawless skin with an even tan, unless you counted the scar. Taking in the scar was something different. It was huge. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, that ran from the left side of his chest, up over his shoulders and down his back, and abdomen. It breached out slowly, and the scars got thinner as they went down into the waist of his pants and beyond. 

“Woah.” Finn commented. Barry just shrugged his shirt back on, and went to take a seat. “What’s today’s lesson Mr. Shue?” he asked, wanting the attention off of him.

“No lesson today. After all of that, we all need a break to process. And you should really talk in private with Ms. Pillsbury.” Shue said getting up and dismissing the group. They wandered out slowly, and all glanced back at Barry as they did.

“Not this again Mr. Shue. I told you once. Besides, now you both, as well as the whole glee club know everything, and still see me as the crazy one. I’m not crazy. My dad didn’t kill my mom. Things like what I saw that night aren’t impossible, that’s like saying the alien in Metropolis that goes by Superman is impossible. News flash! Nothing’s impossible. Especially not anymore!” Barry said as he stormed out.

Will sighed, looking to Emma. “I seriously think he needs to talk about all this with you.” 

“He won’t. Though he may need to talk about his feelings about this, everyone who he went to never believed him. It’s in his files. But I’m not going to be like that. Hearing everything he has to say makes me believe that something happened that night. Something more than anyone is willing to believe. And that boy is the key to it all. I also have a feeling that the secret he refused to tell is a big part of the solution to all of this.” Emma said as she walked away with a small huff and a smile. She had gotten more than she needed on the boy. That was enough for her for today.

Will turned as Emma left, and noticed as a few Cheerio’s! walked into the room in her place. Santana and Brittany, and then their leader was Quinn. Quinn Fabray. This was going to get interesting.

They auditioned for glee with the song “Say a little prayer” a song that was now on their approved list, and they certainly did a hell of a job. He welcomed them gladly to his group.

Sue however, decided that her new spies were the perfect fit to destroy the glee club from the inside. Quinn wanted a good reason to spy on Rachel and Finn, so she could keep her boyfriend, and Santana and Britney were pawns like normal.

\---

Will approached Emma in the hall as she scrubbed at a drinking fountain. He’d found new bleach wipes and wanted to show them to her, also hoping she’d join him after school to test them out. Will felt a little sting of disappointment when Emma told him that she was going on a date with Ken Tanaka, a trip to Tulip-A-Looza.

When she walked away, he looked after her, eyes a little depressed, and Emma had looked the exact same way, not that he noticed from behind.

When Will got home, Terri had made Chicken pot pie from scratch. She intended to tell him that when she want to he baby doctor, he had told her that it was a hysterical pregnancy, and that her body was just mimicking the signs of a real one. That was until Will had said what he felt about having a baby. He was truly excited, and she didn’t want to disappoint him.

She had told him the baby was a boy, instead of the truth. They had celebrated, and she told him that they didn’t need a new house, that what they had was perfect, and all out of guilt. But she loved him… and she wanted to give him everything he ever wanted.

\---

CHOIR ROOM

Rachel confronted Will about giving Quinn the solo that was “hers”. To be fair, Rachel did own that solo when she had sung it, but Will was going to make sure everyone got a chance to shine in his club. Nothing against Rachel, she was just a little self absorbed, and Will had commented on it.

But he also pointed out that he was being selfish too, and that it was going to end. He admitted that he was just as responsible for the assembly fiasco, and that he had made a mistake. He had pushed disco too hard on these guys, and they hadn’t felt comfortable with it. But what Will wanted most, was for his glee kids to have fun, while learning. He also told Rachel then and there, that she wasn’t always going to be the star, and in the spotlight, but he promised that he would try to make sure she was always having fun.

Rachel was a little more than blue when she asked to use the auditorium for practice, concerning her neighbors were filing a lawsuit. There, she sang “Take A Bow”, with more emotion than one person seemed to be able to show. During the entire song, she thought about Finn. Their chemistry when they sang, and about his smile, and everything he was.

That’s when Barry walked into the auditorium. He watched as Rachel closed her song, then walked out, without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	3. Acafellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts an a capella group, gains some confidence and comes back even stronger.
> 
> Barry acknowledges his lack of confidence and takes a step forward in his relationship with Len.
> 
> Drama surrounding Glee continues to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! I'm completely exhausted, but at least I'm having fun with this!

Will was having dinner with his parents and Terri when he decided to break the news. He told them Terri was pregnant, and that it was a boy. Terri, was mildly panicking, trying to take attention off the topic. Will was terrified of being a father, and yet after his talk with his father, he’d felt so much better, but at the same time, was still contemplating what his father said.

CHOIR ROOM

Will was showing the New Directions some new steps when Rachel interrupted. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had put Rachel up to asking Mr. Shue to hire Dakota Stanley, a trained choreographer, who worked with Vocal Adrenaline, their competition. 

That’s when he was asked by Quinn if he had performed, or tried to after high school, and Mr. Shue had no answer.

He went straight to Emma to talk about it, and also all his other problems. Emma was more than willing to listen.

William wasn’t really surprised when Sandy showed up in the teacher's lounge at school, he joined him, Ken Tanaka, Henri, and Howard, who was from sheets and things, at the table as they talked about some very depressing topics. 

They ate cake as a welcome back for Henri after he cut off his thumbs, and then they formed an A-capella group. They sang hip-hop, and Will figured out the dance moves to go along with the songs. then, they kicked Sandy out of the group, knowing that it was creepy if he was in the group. They decided in the name Acafellas.

Terri was worried about miscarrying and had yelled at Will. Their practice had ended early that night.

CHOIR ROOM

Rachel walked into the room with a plate of cookies that said “I’m Sorry” on them. The group was pissed because what Rachel had said was a cause for Will to not show up to practices, and when he was there, his mind wasn’t present.

Will was more interested in the Acafellas, and told Rachel to hire ‘Montana’, to which she corrected ‘Dakota”. In the end, she couldn’t convince Will to come to glee that day.

Finn was especially pissed and told Rachel that it was pretty much her fault, to which a huge argument started in the choir room. Finn blamed Rachel entirely, pointing out that she was the only one in the room with a plate of ‘I’m Sorry” cookies. Barry was tired of this.

Barry just got up and walked out of the room to wander the halls. He walked slowly, head down while in thought. He wanted to sing lead, to solo in glee, but could he really? Was he good enough for that? His confidence was shot, just like Mr. Shue’s.

Barry was pulled by his arm and pressed against the locker. His eyes shot upward, and he was ready to fight if he needed to, but that was before his hazel eyes met icy blue ones. He’d never seen any so bright. He then looked to the rest of the boy’s face. He had a chiseled and well-defined face, amazing eyes, and his shoulders were strong.

Barry could tell by the way that he was pressing up against him, that he had a nice body, strong, and taut muscles all around. He then realized that the boy had his wrists pinned against the lockers near his hips. 

Len’s thigh brushed against Barry’s and the kid let out a small sound, almost like he was caught off guard, and trying to hold back a moan. Len smirked, then leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Careful Scarlet. The way your face is burning could give us away,” he whispered. “See you soon.” Len let go of the boy’s wrists and stepped away before he walked down the hall, leaving Barry with a bright red face, as he struggled to get his breathing in order.

Rachel and Finn talked in the halls after a vote for hiring Dakota took place. Finn had threatened to quit if she hired Dakota Stanley, and she walked away.

Will and his group had a performance. They sang, rapped and beatboxed in perfect harmony. It was a huge success, and his parents had sold some CDs. he had finally felt like a star when he sang on that stage.

Principal Finnigan offered Will and the Acafellas an opportunity to perform at the PTA meeting. Will was going to take the opportunity. The newspaper that covered them had written a great review, and many of them were satisfied. 

Sandy walked in when Will finished reading the article to the members of the group and announced he wanted in. He gave them a proposal, that could get Josh Groban to come to the PTA meeting, only if he was in with them. Will refused outright, along with everyone else.

The last thing Sandy said got them thinking that maybe they could allow Sandy in the group, for such a big opportunity.

\---

All the glee kids walked along the sidewalk at Carmel High, on their mission to hire Dakota Stanley. Except for Finn, Barry and Caid and Cisco. A girl from Vocal Adrenaline warned them not to hire him, but they continued their mission. A mission that would cost $8,000.

\---

Will and Ken were practicing basic moves for the PTA meeting when Will got a call from Howard. He quit and then hung up, he broke the news to Ken, and then Emma walked in. She explained that Henri had downed 6 bottles of cough syrup, and Sandy was with him in the emergency room. She told them that he was going to rehab the next morning.

With half of their group gone, they had to either find replacements or give up on the PTA meeting. A few words from Emma got Will inspired to find a solution.

\---

Finn came to Will to tell him that he was quitting glee just like Will did. Finn had pointed out that it was like Will had because he was never there. Finn made sure to point out that it was getting crazy, and that it wasn’t fun anymore. Their talk got Will to ask Finn to join the Acafellas, to which Finn agreed.

Barry had heard the whole conversation and was sad that Will and Finn were giving up so easily. He once again wandered the halls in thought, eyes slightly glazed over. That’s when his eyes were met with icy blue ones, as they passed by.

Barry made a split second choice and called out to the boy. “Hey!” he called as he turned around. He certainly caught the boy’s attention, as the strongly built boy with the letterman jacket and blue t-shirt turned, then smirked as he walked up to him.

“Yes Barry?” he asked in a seductive voice. Barry, however, wasn’t sure what to say after that. He struggled to regain his composure, the eyes he stared into gaining his full attention. Barry honestly didn’t think that eyes could be sexier than the ones he was staring into.

“I uh, um.” he coughed out.

“Did you need me for something, Barry?” Len asked again.

“I never caught your name…” Barry blurted out.

Len looked amused for a minute, then introduced himself. “Len.”

“Just Len?” Barry asked, somewhat intrigued. 

“Just Len.” he specified. Everyone on the football team, including Finn, called him Leonard, though he preferred just ‘Len’. Finn didn’t really know Len very well, and Len kind of liked it that way. When he transferred from Central last year as a freshman, he had been out of the closet since day one.

There was a lot of teasing, and attempts from the other kids to throw slushies in his face, all which were dodged, and the one time the hockey players decided to fight him, especially when he tried out for the football team, he had beat them senseless. No kid messed with him after that, nobody mentioned or talked shit about him being gay.

After a minute, Barry just jumped head first into the first thing on his mind. “Wanna sing with me? In glee I mean. I’m too nervous to do it on my own…” Barry asked, nervously waiting for an answer.

He watched as Len’s brow creased, and then he spoke. “Sounds gay,” Len said. As soon as Barry heard that sentence, he paused, thinking he might’ve had the wrong first impression, but then Len continued. “Just like I am. Look, I don’t sing, but I’ll come to support you. Will that be enough?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“Uhh yeah. Want to come to the auditorium? I think I have the perfect song to sing. Mr. Shue wanted me to take the lead for Regionals.” Barry explained, nodding towards the auditorium.

Len thought for a second before replying; “Sure.” he held out his hand, letting Barry walk by and lead the way. 

Len felt peaceful. When Barry asked him to join him in glee, he was confused, but his heart soared at the opportunity to be around him. He felt so calm around Barry. So free and natural, like a connection was formed since the first time he laid eyes on the boy.

Barry was on cloud nine as he led Len to the auditorium. He felt a connection to him when Len pinned him against the lockers. He would always remember the first time they met, not only because it was so different, but also because it made him feel different.

He turned into the auditorium with Len on his heels, then walked onto the stage, with quiet nervous steps. “Tell me what you think of this number? It’s a song I’ve always had a connection to.” Barry said, stepping up the microphone.

“No problem,” Len said, sitting in the front row of the auditorium, placing his bag on the floor. He kicked his feet up on the arms of the chairs to his left, and sat back, relaxed as he could get.

Barry approached the microphone slowly as a soft melody rang through the speakers and off the piano. “Can’t say how the days will unfold. Can’t change what future may hold. But I want you in it, every hour, every minute.” he took a deep breath, getting emotional even when he had just barely started the song. 

“This world can race by far too fast... hard to see while it’s all flyin’ past. But it’s clear now... when you’re standin’ here now. I am meant to be, wherever you are, next to me. All I wanna do, is come runnin’ home to you, come runnin’ home to youuuu. And all my life I promise to-oo-oo, keep runnin’ home to you, keep runnin’ ho-oo-me... to you.”

Barry paused for a split second as the tempo and melody changed slightly. “And I could see it, right from the start, right from the staarrt, that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark, oh,” Barry’s pitch raised an octave as he sang the next verse. 

“You gave me no other choice, but to love yoouuuuu…. All I wanna do... is come runnin’ home to you, come runnin’ home to yoouuu,” his pitch went sharp as the melody once again changed slightly. “And all my life I promise to-oo-oo keep runnin’ home to you, keep runnin’ hoo-oo-me, home to yooooouuuu.”

The melody slowed down once again as the song came to a close, “Can’t say how the days will unfold, can’t change what the future may hold. But I want you in it… every hour, every… minute.” 

A tear slid down Barry’s face as he closed the song, and then sniffled. Len had gotten up when Barry started singing the last lyric and made his way on stage. When Barry finished, he had started to break down, and Len was immediately by his side.

Len walked up to him and wrapped him in an embrace. Barry tensed for a moment before he turned and nearly vaulted into him, pressing his face into Len’s chest as he cried. “The song was about your mom, wasn’t it?” Len asked solemnly. 

Barry only nodded. 

Once Barry was calmer, Len tried to pull him away so he could talk with him, but Barry wouldn’t budge. Len sighed, then pulled Barry away a little more forcefully. “Hey,” Len said, noticing that Barry wasn’t making eye contact. “Barry, look at me.” he waited while Barry finally moved his head up to look at him. “You feel alone. I get it. So I’ll make a deal with you,” Len started.

Len looked into Barry’s red eyes as he spoke. “I’ll come to glee club and be around, that way you never have to feel alone. But in return, I need you to do something for me.” Len watched as Barry sniffled and looked up through his eyelashes out of curiosity. “I need you to tell me your story. Your life, so I can understand and help. Now I know that seems like a lot, and you don’t have to do it if you’re not ready, and not all at once. You need to help me understand.” Len said, then waited for a response.

Barry thought for a few moments, thinking over everything as fast as he could, then he nodded. Len now happy with a response, offered his hand for Barry to take, then spoke; “Let’s get you to that club you love so much, huh?” 

Barry nodded once again, taking Len’s hand shyly and let himself be dragged from the safety the auditorium provided him. 

Len was a little concerned as Barry had been nonverbal for quite a while. Len walked through the halls with confidence, not shying away from holding Barry’s hand even in the sights of everyone else.

Dave and a few other hockey players, and Finn wandered into the halls as they were walking. Finn noticed Barry had puffy red eyes, and immediately knew he had been crying, but Dave ignored the signs of someone in distress and set to interrogating Barry instantly. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Dave questioned, ignoring Len’s presence immediately.

“Hey-” Len started, but stopped himself when he heard Barry say something quietly. “I’m going to Glee Club,” Barry said, trying to continue on his original route.

Dave still had no respect for this kid, even after Barry had bested him once before. Still, Len stepped aside, knowing Barry would want to handle this, but also went to talk with Finn.

“I’m worried about Barry,” Len told Finn. “I haven’t seen his friends here in almost a week, and he broke down not long ago…” Finn just stood silent. Finn and Barry weren’t close, but that didn’t mean Finn didn’t worry about his new teammate. “I think we should do something.” Finn then said.

As they both turned to the fight that was no doubt going to go down and try to put it to a stop, they saw Dave throw a punch. Barry dodged easily, just like before, but this time something was different. 

Len and Finn saw it in his eyes, as they lit up with bright orange color lightning. They saw Barry throw one punch, delivered right to the jaw, but just barely. It went by so fast, and then Dave hit the floor, unconscious. 

Len and Finn knew Barry could defend himself, they never doubted that, but that’s all he ever did before. Defense, not a single offensive strike was ever made from Barry. They rushed over, Finn going to Dave and Len going to Barry. Finn announced that Dave was merely out cold; “Damn, you knocked his lights out, Barry.”

Len rolled his eyes at Finn’s comment, then focused on Barry. The boy looked a little weary and wobbly on his feet, which worried Len. His eyes looked tired, glazed over, and something was still flashing in them, kind of like an orange-yellow lightning flashing throughout his eyes. 

“Let’s get him to the choir room to sit down,” Len suggested, and then maneuvered himself so Barry was using him as a crutch on one side. He nodded to Finn so he would do the same, and then they were off, in the direction of the glee club, as Barry walked(just barely) on wobbly feet.

CHOIR ROOM

“Where’s Finn and Barry?” Will asked as he walked into the room. Everyone else, except Cait and Cisco, were there. Nobody answered his question, each one either shrugging or shaking their heads with a lost expression.

That was until Len and Finn walked in with Barry between them, head leaning forward like he was asleep. Which might as well have been true, as his eyes were half-lidded by the time they managed to get him to the choir room. 

“Oh my god! Is he okay?!?” WIll asked, running over to check the boy out. Will lifted Barry’s chin so he could look into his eyes.

Barry felt a hand on his chin and opened his eyes as much as he could, vision a blurry mess. What he made out was Mr. Shue in his face, and he heard him speak. Barry’s mind was an unfocused mess, something like this was something he wasn’t used to.

Worried, he moved the arm that was wrapped over Finn’s shoulder, trying to reach into his pocket for his phone. A feeling like this was new and unwelcome, he needed to call Cait and figure out what was wrong.

Len looked to Barry when the boy started to shift, then saw a phone fall out of his pocket. Barry grunted, then moved like he was going to try and reach for the smartphone. “Uh-uh, Barry. You can barely stand upright. Let’s sit you down.” Len said, grabbing the phone for Barry while they walked him to a chair.

“We should get the school nurse.” Will pointed out, moving to leave the room.

“C-cait…” Barry whispered.

“The school nurse will be useless. Remember what Barry said? Cait is his personal doctor. We need to call her and Cisco.” Finn said, looking to Len as he held Barry’s phone. Len looked lost on all of this, but opened it, and went into Barry’s contacts to call Cait.

Barry felt woozy. Dizziness clouded everything. Then nausea. He couldn’t help but speed over to the trash can and vomiting. When he finished, he turned around, still dizzy. Then his vision started fading into blackness. The last thing he saw was Len’s pale face, all blurred, then he felt his body hit the floor as his vision faded completely black.

Len put the phone up to his ear, then felt a gush of wind hit him. He didn’t think of it at first, until he looked back to where he had placed Barry, to notice that spot vacant. Everyone turned their heads when they heard someone vomit, and found Barry halfway across the room.

They noticed as Barry stared directly at Len, then let out a soft cry, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body hit the floor. Len rushed to his side, sitting on his feet and putting Barry’s head in his lap. He was utterly calm, waiting for the line to connect to Cait’s phone.

Everyone else, however, was flipping out and panicking. When the line connected, Len immediately asked her to come to get Barry, explaining that he had randomly passed out after a fight with Karofsky.

Within an hour, Barry was in his room, an IV connected to his arm, with a saline drip, while everyone waited for him to wake. “His glucose levels were off the charts, acute hypoglycemia,” Cait said to everyone.

“What does that mean?” Finn asked.

“It means he hasn’t been eating enough,” Cait explained as she hooked up a new saline bag to his IV.

“Should that IV be draining like that? Those things should last hours at the very least.” Will pointed out.

“This is normal. For him at least. He will go through around 40 IV bags before he will wake up. That’s what he went through last time he passed out anyway.” Cait said, nodding her head to the cooler of IV bags she had at the ready.

“That is in no way normal. Why does he use that much?” Rachel asked.

“His metabolism. It was accelerated after the accelerator exploded. He takes in about 10,000 calories a day, and that’s without…” Cisco cut himself off before he revealed something he shouldn’t.

“Without what?” Len asked, stepping towards Cisco in a demand for answers.

“That I can’t say. Who knows how everyone here will react.” Cisco said, walking to Barry with a metal bracelet. He clipped it onto Barry’s wrist, and he let out a pained groan. “That should keep it under control,” Cisco told Cait as he walked out of the room.

When Barry stopped shifting around, everyone let out a collective breath, while Len sat by his bed. A couple hours and 30 IV bags later, each glee member except Will and Finn had left, Len still in the chair he had claimed, and still staring in Barry’s direction with worried and tired eyes.

“I should probably go, Mr. Shue, my mom will be expecting me home soon. Everyone else is planning on dropping by tomorrow after school.” Finn said.

“Alright, Finn. See you in glee tomorrow.” Shue replied, still eyeing Barry.

When Will was alone with Len and Barry, he finally turned to address the new face. “Leonard, right?” he asked. “I’m Will Schuester. I run the glee club.”

“Len. I prefer Len,” he said, still completely focused on Barry.

“You seem to be very interested in Barry. Any particular reason?” Will asked, wondering why this kid was so attached to the young Allen after only a few days. He had seen him leave after watching the first fight between Barry and David.

“I knew him when we lived in Central City...” Len said with a sigh.

“You’re from Central City?”

“Yup. I was a year ahead of Barry in school. I didn’t notice he even existed until junior high. I watched him pass by often, saw all the hard times he went through and chose to do nothing. I won’t make that mistake again. When I saw him that first time in school, I knew it was for a reason.” Len sighed. “I’m not leaving his side when everything is telling me that I was meant to be by him the entire time.”

“It’s great that you want to be there for him, but you know nothing of what happened to him was your fault, right?” Shue asked, sitting next to Len.

“It may not have been my fault, but I could’ve done something,” Len said, looking to Will for the first time. “I’m not going to be there for him out of guilt from the past, and what I did and didn’t do. I’m going to be with him because I want to be.” Len explained.

“That’s the way it should be.” Will said, “Shouldn’t you be heading home soon?”

“Nah. I’m staying until he wakes up. Besides, he shouldn’t be going to school tomorrow, so I’m going to stay with him until he is better.” 

“Alright. Well, I have to get home myself, so I hope to see you in glee club.” Will said, moving to stand.

“I’m not joining, just going to be around for when he needs me,” Len said quietly, looking back to Barry.

“So, I’ll see you there. Might as well get the feel for our group and have a little fun while you watch over our young Mr. Allen.” Will said with a smile as he made his exit.

“C’mon Barry. Please wake up soon.” Len sighed, finally letting his worry get the better of him.

“Len. maybe you should get a shower and some sleep.” Cait said, offering him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Len looked over, half asleep, then replied. “Yeah. A shower sounds nice.”

“He won’t wake up until tomorrow at earliest. His body has to catch up on rest considering he hasn’t slept in days.” She told him as he walked into the bathroom. He winced at the thought of Barry struggling so hard. 

After a hot shower, Len went to sit next to Barry, looking at the bracelet that Cisco had attached to the boy’s wrist earlier, as well as remembering Barry’s physical reaction to it. With closer inspection, Len saw that it was something that powered itself, but wondered what it actually did.

Deciding for at least tonight, that he was too tired to unravel such a big mystery, he climbed into the bed next to Barry and pulled him close. There, he fell asleep fast, joining Barry in a land of dreams and hope.

THE NEXT MORNING

Len woke before Barry did, he wasn’t all that surprised. He headed down to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards to help himself to some breakfast. He found a box of protein bars first, so he just grabbed one and opened it.

They looked homemade, wrapped in plastic wrap instead of a wrapper, not that he cared, instead, taking a big bite out of the bar. Cisco and Caitlin joined Len in the kitchen not a minute later, Cisco immediately noticing the protein bar in his hands.

“Uh, dude, you may not want to eat that,” Cisco said, walking to the cupboard for some bowls while Cait got cereal and milk.

“Why not?” Len asked, looking at the bar briefly, then to Cisco, eyes narrowed.

“Those are Barry’s special protein bars,” Cisco said, not planning on elaborating.

“What makes them so special that I can’t eat one?” Len asked, aggravated on the lack of information Cisco and Cait were willing to provide.

“They have up to 5,000 calories per bar. Barry needs about 10,000 a day, while you need maybe 2,200 a day, 2,500 at most.” Cait said, also seemingly aggravated with Cisco not explaining with the needed details.

Len just put the bar on the counter, leaving to head back to Barry’s room. Sighing, he sat down and looked to Barry. After a half hour, Barry started to stir, head moving slightly back and forth as his consciousness came back to him.

“Barry. Hey, you’re okay.” Len said when Barry shot up, his hand against the boy’s chest to lightly push him back to the bed. “Relax.”

Barry sighed, turning his head away from Len. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to worry you. You didn’t need to stay.” Barry looked at the bracelet on his wrist and sighed. No way Cisco was taking it off anytime soon.

“Yes, I did,” Len said. “Besides, I always worry about you. Always have, even when we were younger.” Len immediately regretted that sentence. It seemed to him, that Barry didn’t remember him, and he had no reason to, considering Len never approached him when they lived in Central.

Barry turned his head to Len, memories flashing back, none of them were big, he had no reason to remember them… but there they were. Len throwing him small smiles as he walked by, waving once or twice, and though Barry might not have connected the dots at the time, there were a few people who had bullied him, that had come to school the next day with some nice black eyes. Len had subconsciously made Barry feel better, and Barry hadn’t realized that he did, just like Len hadn’t.

“You beat up a couple kids that bullied me in school…” Barry whispered, still sorting through the new memories that were coming to his mind. Len nodded, thinking that it was unimportant when Barry yanked him into a hug. “Thank you,” Barry said, voice cracking.

Len hugged back after a moment of shock, closing his eyes and leaning his face into Barry’s neck. After a few minutes, they released each other and Barry moved to get out of bed. “Woah! What do you think you’re doing?” Len asked, trying to push Barry back into the bed.

“I’m going to school, what else?”

“Hell no. You passed out yesterday. You can miss one day for recovery.”

“I’m fine Len, my body has already recovered, accelerated healing factor and all that. I just forgot my protein bars yesterday. I’ll grab some before I leave, and it’ll be fine.” Barry said, not realizing that it was Len he was talking to and that Len didn’t know about his powers.

Not that he noticed, as he ran out of his room, flashing through his morning routine, and this time coming back to his room with three protein bars, and one in his mouth. Len just looked at him, an eyebrow raised as he waited for an explanation.

Barry looked up, finally realizing who was with him and opened his mouth slightly in shock, the protein bar falling out. He fumbled to catch his breakfast as he stumbled for words. “I- uh… shit.”

Len waited patiently while Barry recollected himself. “So there isn’t a way for me to convince you to forget this is there?” Len only shook his head, and Barry sighed. “This is going to be hard to explain, especially without the whole story. Can we drop it for now, and I tell you later? I really want to go to school…”

Len thought for a second. “I told you to tell me everything, but at your pace.” Len offered his hand. “I’ll drive us to school, so put your protein bars in your bag so we can go. Barry smiled, and did as he was told, then took Len’s hand as they walked out of his house and to Len’s car.

\---

When Len and Barry had gotten to school, the glee club had been given help from Sue with a car wash fundraiser, and Shue wasn’t in glee. A short man, who he assumed was Dakota Stanley, was now in the club.

He handed each member a custom menu, Barry scoffed and rolled his eyes, not even opening his. Len was sitting in the back, waiting to see how this played out. Each kid went around complaining about the new diets, except for the three Cheerios! In the room. Barry simply went to the trash, and threw his away, all eyes on him as he did.

Dakota apparently didn’t like that one bit, and as Barry reapproached his group, and got in line, Dakota started his rant. Barry didn’t listen to a single word of what the man was saying, just standing there with a straight face. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Pick that menu back up.” Dakota demanded.

“Ha, yeah that’s not happening,” Barry said turning to face him. “I’m fine with the way I look, thanks.” Barry frowned at him. Len smirked the entire time Barry talked to Dakota.

“Really? Because to me, you are just too skinny. A sack of bones.” Dakota yelled angrily.

“Once again, I don’t care what you think. But if you need to see that I’m fit then fine.” Barry said, then moved to take his shirt off. Len hadn’t ever seen Barry shirtless, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Barry’s perfect build and amazing abs. A smirk came across his face when he was Barry’s scars. That took it away and sent him into deep thought.

Dakota didn’t say anything to Barry after that, watching as the kid tugged his shirt back on, then went to sit down with Len. he approached the rest of the group. He tried to kick Artie out on account of him ‘not trying hard enough to walk’, as well as Mercedes on her weight. The Kurt got involved and an entire argument occurred. Finally, Rachel talked some sense into the group, as well as herself, even as they tried to walk out the door. Each one felt inspired and made their way back as she turned to Dakota.

“What’s your point?” he asked impatiently.

“Our point is that… you’re fired. And I’m taller than you.” She replied.

“Uh… Barely.” He whispered.

Barry and Len smiled and everyone breathed out in their success and at the firing of Dakota Stanley.

\---

The night of the PTA meeting was here, and Will along with Finn, Ken, who had managed to get Puck to join, and Sandy were ready for their performance. They took the stage and the set began. They had performed ‘I Wanna Sex You Up” by Color Me Badd, then behind the stage, Josh Groban had appeared.

A very awkward conversation later, and everyone was feeling good, though a little disappointed. Will had finally gotten to be a star, and everyone was happy. Will’s dad had told him that he finally applied to law school, and Will was happy for him. Will had found his place, he knew that he was meant to be a teacher.

\---

Mercedes approached Kurt and apologized for the situation with his car, as well as paid for it to get fixed, and wished him well. Kurt, however, felt awful, and finally told her the truth as to why he didn’t want to date her. He came out to her, and she told him that Glee, as well as everyone there, would support him and that he should express himself.

\---

Sue’s moles had filled her in on everything. How the glee club was now at work with new songs, and new routines, and that they had more confidence than ever. Everyone was happy, except for her, so she did the one thing she knew how to do. Make the girls miserable. She revoked their tanning privileges for the rest of the semester, and they went back to glee, after Quinn thanked her, for a lesson she hadn’t expected. 

That she didn’t need to tear people down to when she believed in herself.

CHOIR ROOM

After a successful run through of the routine, Len sitting in the corner watching with a bemused smile, Will asked them what they thought. “What do you guys think?”

“Mr. Schue?”

“Yes Rachel?” He turned to her, face unamused and slightly frustrated.

“It was really good.” She said with a huge smile. Everyone joined her in celebrating briefly, and Barry rushed to Len and hugged him, happy that he was where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	4. Preggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries out for the football team; two members of the glee club receive life-altering news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to The Flash in Glee!
> 
> I had a long weekend and wasn't able to work on this until I got home today, but it's out now, as soon as I finished it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Kurt was in his basement with Brittany and Tina, dancing in a leotard to ‘Single Ladies’. His dad walked into the basement, which had caught him off-guard, and sent him into a spiral of lies. He told his dad he was Kicker on the football team, and that Tina was his ‘unofficial’ girlfriend. Great. Now he’d need help. 

\---

Will and Terri had Terri’s sister over. They were going through a birth simulation and Kendra wasn’t really being helpful. After a minimal argument, Terri sent him to make her a BLT and she came clean to her sister. At first, she was ready to tell him that it was a hysterical pregnancy until her sister got in the way. 

Kendra encouraged her to keep lying and helped her come up with a plan. 

\---

Will walked into the teacher's lounge and looked around awkwardly. He eventually just sat with Emma and Ken. Emma then proceeded to talk about how she had seen Sue on the news the night before. A new segment called ‘Sue’s Corner’ and how she had spoken about caning. 

Will was confused and asked after it as Sue walked in. she bragged about her hand being sore from signing autographs, and overnights. While they were shocked, they truly didn’t care much about it. 

In Glee, Rachel pitched a fit about being given the alto part of their new song, and how Tina got the solo. She went on about ‘Maria’ being ‘her’ part and everyone just listened somewhat shocked by her ignorance.

Shue said she was being irrational, and she said he was being unfair, then he pointed out how she was being unfair to Tina. Rachel went on to defend her honor, saying she respected Tina and that she might not be ready for such a big solo.

Barry and Len looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Len smirking afterward with a bit of a laugh. He didn’t care for the singing, but he had to admit, the kids in here were unique, and even more entertaining.

Rachel Berry then stormed out. 

“The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less effect it has.” Artie pointed out. Len just smiled wryly. Everyone was excited for Tina to have her first solo, except Rachel.

Kurt then approached Finn in need of help. At first, Finn thought it was something about a date to the prom, Kurt correcting him, saying he wasn’t gay. He then proceeded to ask Finn for help getting onto the football team. Len was surprised to say the least, not that Kurt was unwelcome.

Kurt showed up to his tryout calling it an ‘audition’ and with a boombox for his music. In practice with Finn, he had used ‘Single Ladies’ to warm up his body and refused to do it any other way, no matter how much Finn told him not to. 

Len was open to the idea so they would win, but Puck... Not so much. Puck asked Finn if he and Kurt were an item, and continued with the teasing, saying how Kurt didn’t belong with them, which made Len aggravated.

Keeping his cool, he approached with an icy look in his eyes. “I didn’t belong here either,” he said bumping Noah’s shoulder. “You made room. He’s trying out, so get over it,” he said cooly as he walked away.

Noah only got aggravated, though he dropped the topic. Coach Tanaka called a huddle, and all the guys surrounded him. He yelled about how their kicker was failing them, and that he was on waterboy duty, and the next person to kick a goal into the uprights was the new kicker.

Kurt then intervened. “Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel and I’ll be auditioning for the role of kicker,” he said. 

The jocks laughed at him as he took the field with Finn and his music. He pressed the play button and got ready. Len and the team now stood to watch as he went through an embarrassing dance before kicking the ball. It made it through the uprights easily, and the boy in uniform 22 dropped his helmet in surprise.

Len laughed at their close-minded ways and simply walked to get his water bottle for a drink.

Ken approached Kurt and welcomed him to the team, then turned to amount to his kids that Kurt was the new kicker for them, ‘Single Ladies’ still playing in the background.

\---

Sue signed photos of herself as a man from the local television show walked in with more mail, some of it hate mail. They had a conversation about her segment and they moved on about her future at WOHN.

He mentioned the show choir and the Cheerios! And she told him they’d win Nationals, even with some Cheerios! In the Glee club.

\---

Finn called to Quinn in the hall and she ignored him. The expression on her face was devastating, but she kept walking. He ran to catch up, and apologized. As soon as he said that, she told him she was pregnant.

He couldn’t hear everything she was saying for a minute and she asked dumbly if it was his. She had been absolutely sure it was his and he felt sick to his stomach. She came up with some hot tub excuse, which he stupidly bought, and they both stood there, just shocked and breathing. She cried against him, he stood there not really able to feel much at all.

\---

Sue approached Sandy for her plan to destroy Glee Club. She went to his apartment, and then installed him into the school for phase one of her plan after blackmailing Principal Figgins. She made him point out that their one true star in glee was going to be Rachel Berry and that they needed to steal her away from the club. They forged their plan around that. 

Audition songs were simple to decide, Celine Dion songs, they knew that Rachel had a whole lot f them under her belt, and the artist would draw her in. They decided Cabret was the best way to do it, a way to lure her to quit glee with the option of solos and being the only one to shine.

She signed up immediately, and auditioned with the song; ‘What Do You Say’ one of Celine Dion’s best hits. They handed her the lead gratefully.

\---

Will was furious about Sandy’s involvement in stealing away Rachel Berry. He was in the principal’s office with Figgins, Sue, and Sandy, trying to talk sense into Figgins when he realized that conversation wasn’t going to go his way. 

He would go to Rachel herself then.

\---

Rachel explained herself, though she didn’t see why she had to. She was offered the chance to showcase her talent, and Will was stuck trying to convince her to come back to Glee full time. 

\---

Back in Figgins office, Sue so graciously pointed out that they were giving every person a chance to feel as if they were a star, and Will got more furious by the minute. He continued to ask Figgins what Sue could possibly have on him, and wouldn’t stop until things were back how they should be.

Sandy got involved with this argument, and everything was a disaster in Will’s book.

\---

Rachel pointed out that she wasn’t gaining anything from being there, everyone was being challenged, except her. She asked Schue why he ha to hurt her to make Tina feel good, then left the ballet room. She just wanted a reason to stay in glee.

He’d have to work harder to get her to come back. He wanted everyone to feel like they are a star. Especially without taking the lead away from Tina. 

\---

Barry sighed as he watched football practice. Len was amazing to watch, but Barry couldn’t focus. Rachel was on the verge of quitting full time, then they’d have to find a new female lead, and Barry was frustrated with himself too. 

He wanted so bad to be brave enough to sing a solo for Regionals. Or simply in front of the Glee club, in front of the people, he wanted to be friends with. He wasn’t close with any of them by any means, and Cait and Cisco didn’t come to school anymore because of the fact that everyone in Glee knew they were college graduates. 

If they stayed around Glee, the club wouldn’t qualify, seeing as every member needed to be enrolled in high school, so they spent their days at their rented home. Well’s offered to buy a place to stay, especially because of how sorry he was to have put Barry in a coma for 9 months, and Barry took him up on that offer.

It wasn’t his choice to have Cait and Cisco come along, he could take care of himself, but Harrison didn’t give a choice on that matter. The deal was Cait and Cisco come, make sure he is safe, and Well’s pays for Barry’s place, and college too.

Wasn’t a bad deal, and he loved having them around, he just missed them actually being in school with him. Barry looked to his wrist, once again sighing. Cisco had refused to take the bracelet off. 

While Barry wouldn’t normally mind wearing it, it caused him physical pain, not being able to freely access the Speed Force. It felt as if a limb was being torn off. The meta-cuff was all around a pain in the ass.

Barry looked at the cuff again with real anger, as Len approached. “Why don’t you just take it off?” Len asked, grabbing his water bottle and drinking.

“ I can’t. It’s locked on unless Cisco takes it off. It hurts to wear it.” Barry said.

“Hurts?” Len asked, sitting down to rest, watching Barry the whole time.

“What you saw me do the other day? I can do it because I’m connected to another dimension of endless living energy, called the Speed Force. Not being able to access it feels like a limb is being torn off… like I’m missing something.” Barry explained, putting his head back.

“So it’s really painful?” Len asked.

“It hurts like hell, but not enough to where I can’t go about my day somewhat normally. Cisco can’t do anything about the physical pain the meta-cuff provides, he’s just making sure my speed doesn’t go out of control. The cuff will be off in a few days I’m sure...” Barry blabbed on.

“You should just ask him to take it off…” Len said. “Let’s get you home…” Len said, offering his hand to Barry. 

“Can you stay for dinner?” Barry asked him.

Len smiled. “I think that can be arranged. But I’m cooking. You’ve got a lot to learn in that field.” he said with a smile. “Maybe my cooking will finally let me see you smile. I don’t think I ever have before.” 

Barry wasn’t sure how to react to Len’s words. He was happy someone cares about him enough to just want to make him smile, but was also nervous. He’d never been like this with someone before. He didn’t want to screw it up, didn’t want Len to leave, and at the same time wanted to run away from it all. 

He settled for not saying anything as he got in Len’s car.

\---

They arrived at Barry’s house in silence, Len pondering why Barry had suddenly gone mute. Sighing, Len and Barry made their way inside, Cait and Cisco waiting.

“Hey, guys.” Cisco greeted, only to be met by silence. Barry dropped his bag by the door and shrugged off his coat, in deep thought. From there, he went into the bathroom, “I’m getting a shower…” he announced quietly.

“Okay then…” Cait said, moving to sit on the couch. “Hey, Len.” 

“Hey…” he responded, hanging his coat on the hangers and wandering into the kitchen. He started on dinner, peeling potatoes and carrots, and trying to decide on what to make for the main dish.

Cait and Cisco had stared after him as he walked into the kitchen and immediately started rummaging around. Wells made sure they had food to cook with, but most of the time they stuck to simple things to make.

Len, however, decided to make home fries with onions and celery, and seasoned it to perfection, as well as simple grilled chicken, he used the grease from the chicken to make gravy, and then made rice, to pull the whole meal together.

Overall it was an amazing meal he had pulled together within a short amount of time.

When Barry walked down the stairs after changing into sweats and a S.T.A.R. Labs sweater, he followed his nose to the kitchen, the delicious smell making him move on his own. When he got there, the table was set for four people, glasses and utensils at the ready, and Len was over the stove, stirring whatever was in the pot, and watching the chicken closely.

“Dinner is almost ready, why don’t you take a seat?” Len turned to Barry with a smile. Barry did as he was told, eyes wide as saucers. 

“You actually cooked dinner? I thought that was a joke.” he expressed as he sat slowly. Len approached the table and grabbed his plate. 

“Why would I joke about something like this? It’s a simple task, besides, I actually like to cook. I’ll go get Cait and Cisco…” Len replied, setting a full plate in front of Barry. When Len walked back into the kitchen, Barry was almost done with his first plate, so he turned to Cait and Cisco with a look.

The look they sent him in return was a look like this was completely normal. Len shrugged it off and got himself some food and they all sat for their meal. 

By the time the meal was over, Barry had who knows how many helpings and was now doing the dishes. Len looked over to the Barry as he tugged at the bracelet uncomfortably, then spoke up. “Cisco you need to take that dampener off his wrist,” Len said. Barry had explained to him that the bracelet was a dampener and not much else. 

In fact, Len was still waiting on an explanation, not that it bothered him much, it had only been a few hours after all. “Yeah that’s not happening,” Cisco said, continuing to eat his helping. Wells had told him to leave the dampener on Barry’s wrist if the boy had lost control, for his own safety.

“It’s causing him pain.” Len pointed out, causing Barry to turn with angry eyes. “Take it off or I’m going to break it off.” 

Sighing, Cisco moved to Barry and pulled out a key to take the bracelet off. 

Once it was removed, Barry let out a breath of relief, then rubbed at his wrist. “Thanks, man. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Cisco said, leaving the kitchen. Len sat back in his chair, a smile on his face, and Cait had sat there uncomfortably while she watched the whole situation go down.

“I should probably head home now. I’ll pick Barry up for school tomorrow morning.” Len said, going to grab his jacket as everyone followed.

“ I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Barry said with a wave.

“I’m still waiting on that smile,” Len said. “Looks like I need to try a little harder.”

Barry just waved again, “The food was amazing Len. Thank you.”

“Bye guys.” Len left after that, his car’s engine roaring as he drove.

Barry sighed and made his way to his room. He was beyond conflicted about everything happening at school and with Len. He didn’t want to be around anyone, including Cait and Cisco. Being in his room so he could think was the best option for him right now.

He’d be able to think about Len, Glee and anything he was feeling troubled about, without risking blowing up on his friends if they decided to talk with him about it. A nice mental break from anything and everything. 

As soon as he made it to his room, he crashed. The food in his stomach and all the overwhelming emotions swirling in his head making him very tired. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

\---

 

THE NEXT DAY

AUDITORIUM

Tina was running through her solo with Will, not a stutter to be heard. She sang beautifully, through was a little pitchy when it came to the higher notes, but it was coming along nicely. Though when she finished, she was a little upset with herself for being slightly sharp.

Will, however, wanted to boost her confidence, and complimented her, saying that it was coming along nicely. He also pointed out that when she was more confident, she didn’t stutter as much. He wanted to encourage her to try harder and be better because she was a natural at performing.

Tina decided that she wanted to give the solo to Rachel, and ‘take one for the team’, though Will wasn’t backing down. Tina grabbed her bag and reminded him that Rachel would quit Glee if he didn’t give her the solo, then walked out.

Will sighed. This wasn’t going to plan, and he wasn’t planning to just hand Rachel every solo in the club. He wanted to showcase all the talent he had in the group, and that was what he was going to do, by giving the solo for regionals to Tina.

As Tina left, Finn approached Will looking like he was going to be sick. When Will addressed him, he broke down into tears and Will was there in a heartbeat, wrapping him in a hug.

After Finn explained everything, walking with Will as they went down the food line, Will asked what they were going to do. Finn wasn’t going to tell his mom, and planned parenthood was out of the question because Quinn decided to keep the baby.

Finn wasn’t giving up, he was going to college, and he was going to do it by getting a scholarship. He asked Will to help get the football team winning games, even though he wasn’t a football coach.

Finn explained that when Will helped him with the dance for the Acafellas that he proved he was a good leader and would be great to help the rest of the team loosen up just like Finn and Puck had.

With everything settled, they dug into their food.

\---

Will went home that night and talked everything through with his wife Terri. After the conversation, Terri asked after the girl that was pregnant, Quinn Fabray. She had found the baby she needed for her plan with her sister. 

They had a better chance of pulling off their plan if Quinn agreed to give the baby to Terri. She gave a sly smile to Will as they settled in for the night. Things were looking up for her. The president of the celibacy club won’t want to keep a baby, she’d be ashamed.

\---

Shue and Ken were in the locker rooms with the football team, and while Ken was on board with Will teaching his team to dance, nobody else was even entertained with the idea. Finn and Will were there almost arguing with the team like they even had a choice in the matter. Kurt pulled a quote from a book, the Art of War, to help prove their point.

Len sat off to the side, not really caring what was going on, he would do whatever it takes to win the games. He was more of the silent type, but when it came down to it, he was ready to fight the team and tell them this was something they needed to do.

In the end, all their bickering about learning to dance was for nothing, as Ken sent them straight to work because as Will pointed out, athletes are performers.

CHOIR ROOM

Mike Chang stood out among the football players, immediately getting the hang of the dance routine, but Will still intervened. He explained to the players that they needed to stay loose, just like when playing football. Kurt immediately set to helping with the choreography, a somewhat disgusted look on his face. 

Len couldn’t blame him for giving a face quite like the one he did, most of the players were downright awful at dancing, Len and a few others were getting the hang of it quite easily. While Len didn’t fancy the moves they were doing, he had to admit, they would make a great distraction in the middle of a game.

They worked on the dance for a little while longer, then dismissed.

Puck approached Finn in the hall as they left, where he got some shocking news from Finn that made him want to hurl. Finn told him about how Quinn was pregnant, and that she planned to keep the baby, then walked away, rightfully upset. While puck took that information in, Len walked in the opposite, direction, not surprised, but also thinking things over. Finn didn’t seem to be that type of guy, and Noah’s face seemed to say something… Len was going to figure out what was going on… that he could promise.

Puck approached Quinn in the hall and confronted her. He knew that the baby was his, and she did nothing but deny it. She called him a ‘Lima Loser’ and told him he’d never be anything other than that. Quinn pointed out that even though Finn was ‘his boy’ that he still slept with her, and that he wasn’t a good friend if he’d do that to him, while Puck was angry that she thought he wouldn’t take care of the baby.

His father was trach, but that didn’t make Puck the same way. He would prove it to her, and she wouldn’t regret giving him the chance. They may have only slept together because he got her drunk and she felt fat, but he wanted the chance to prove he wasn’t a deadbeat.

Quinn ran away crying, all the way to her car. There, she met Terri Schuester, who she told to leave, then didn’t. They had a conversation and Terri had given her prenatal vitamins. When Quinn questioned her, asking what Terri wanted, she only gave her a look.

\---

THE FOOTBALL GAME

 

Emma finished cleaning off the bleachers as Will and Barry approached, so they all took a seat. This was going to be an exciting game. The national anthem played as Ken got his whistle ready, blowing on it for good luck.

Finn told his team what he felt; “Well I really think we came together this week as a team.” to which Puck interrupted him about something gay, and Len shot him a look, effectively quieting him. Kurt gave off a look like he was unimpressed.

Some of the players admitted that while it was fun in practice, they felt like doing it in public would make them even more of a joke, which wasn’t wrong, if it didn’t help them him, or even score a point. They ran onto the field, Finn disappointed in his team.

Finn called the play, they got in line, and then they heard trash talk from the other players. Mostly aimed at Finn as he was the quarterback, but dumb comments nonetheless. Some stupid comment on his mother and a pack of hot dogs, but Finn ignored it. 

When he yelled hut, the other team broke the line and he got tackled. He rolled on the ground in pain for a minute, then got up. The next attempts at playing ended much the same way, the line broken and Finn being tackled before he could make a pass.

Kurt saw his dad in the stands and waved him down, yelling something about telling his dad he was telling the truth. Finn however, was focused on getting his team to win the game, though still not having much success.

When he made his next call, he looked at the clock… and called a timeout. When Puck approached, Finn spoke; “Dude, we gotta do it.”

“We will be jokes for the rest of our high-school lives.” Puck said.

“We’re already jokes! I don’t want to be a Lima loser for the rest of my life.” Finn yelled back.

As Puck looked away, he spotted Quinn, as she smiled and cheered on the team as head Cheerio! Then, right tackle called out to him, nothing but trash talk leaving his mouth. When Puck turned to him, he replied easily with; “Hey, ankle-grabber! I had sex with your mother.” a slight pause; “No seriously. I cleaned your pool and then I had sex with her… in your bed. Nice Star Wars sheets.” he then turned to Finn as the kid backed off. “Let’s do it, captain.”

When Finn called the huddle, he told his team the play. “Ring on it, on three.” everyone paused but Finn kept on trucking. “On three. One, two, three, break.”

Everyone, while they weren’t pleased, went along with it. As they got back in line, Finn signaled for the music. As soon as they were ready, ‘Single Ladies’ started, and they began their dance. To say the play worked was an understatement. They did their dance and then caught the other team so off-guard that Finn was able to make a clean pass to Puck who scored a touchdown.

They felt great! They even got someone on the other team, number 23, to dance, that’s how distracted they were by the new play. It was a genius move, and Finn sent a silent thanks to Kurt. now all Kurt had to do was kick the field goal, the kid could kick like no tomorrow.

He’d never done it in a game before, though. Hopefully, he could pull through for the team. 

Kurt ran onto the field and set up for the field goal kick. When he was ready, he signaled for the music. ‘Single Ladies’ came on, and he went through the dance he taught the rest of the team. When he kicked, he tilted his head as he watched the ball soar through the air. The ref called it, the field goal made it, and they won the game!

Barry, Will, and Emma cheered from the bleachers, as well as Kurt’s dad, who grabbed the people in front of him in celebration. The team was riding the high from winning and Finn went to see Quinn. They all celebrated, but when Puck saw Quinn and Finn together, he didn’t feel much like celebrating.

LATER THAT NIGHT

THE HUMMEL HOUSE

Kurt was in his room, doing his nighttime skin care routine when Burt came down to talk with him. He told Kurt he was proud of him, and they talked about Kurt’s mom for a little while.

As Burt went to walk away, Kurt called him back. Then, he told him the truth. He came out and told his dad he was gay. Burt wasn’t surprised, nor did he care. He loved his son just as much, and nothing would change that. 

That night, Kurt went to bed feeling closer to his dad than he had in many years. Kurt could be anything he wanted to be, as long as he was happy. And Burt didn’t care who said otherwise, he knew that Kurt had the right to be whoever he wanted.

He was just happy that Kurt finally told him, not that he didn’t know before then. It was just great to hear it from his son.

THE NEXT DAY

Finn approached Quinn with his old baby blanket. He explained to her the meaning the blanket had to him and told her that he’d be there no matter what. After a short embrace, Noah approached bad attitude and all. 

After a few snarky comments, Finn told him to back off, and Noah did, with an apology as well. Len and Barry were in the hall, listening in on what was happening. They turned to each other, and when they looked into each other’s eyes, they knew they were thinking the same thing.

There was something going on between those three, and it was all tied to Quinn being pregnant. Barry saw it in Puck’s eyes when he walked away. He was hurt… Barry didn’t know why, but that was why he said what he did, Barry didn’t doubt that. Thinking about it for another minute, Barry turned to Len. “Let’s get to Glee. I don’t wanna be late.”

 

Len held his hand out for Barry to take, and they were on their way.

\---

Sue was filming Sue’s Corner on the news as the Glee club had their meeting that day after school.

Sue explained that her secret was that she wasn’t afraid to shake things up, as Will introduced their new members, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherfurd, and Mike Chang. They were on their way to Regionals.

As they opened practice, Will told them they were starting with ‘Tonight’ from West Side Story, and even when Rachel smiled at him, a small hint to give her the solo, he called Tina up anyway. Rachel gave a look of hurt and then went to Sandy.

From there, she told him that she was quitting glee club to focus solely on cabaret. As Sue closed her Sue’s Corner, everything seemed to fall into place. Will looked depressed as he watched Sue’s Corner that night as his wife slept, knowing that without Rachel they barely had a chance at Regionals, especially if Barry refused to solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to give the glee club more of an edge by bringing in a former classmate.
> 
> Barry doesn't approve one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I'm realizing that this chapter took me so many hours to write because I have been basing these so closely off the episodes, then adding my twist. These take so much effort, but it's so worth it.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Will hung a poster in the hallway; “William McKinley High Glee Club Invitational”, then headed to glee practice. Finn and Quinn were singing the leads to Journey’s ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ as everyone backed them up. They went through the dance the original members had used the first time they sang, until Quinn ran out of the room with her hand covering her mouth.

Each member expressed their worry, about not being able to pull off the competition without a strong female lead, while Will explained to them they could. Shue wanted to layer some voices over Quinn, possibly Mercedes and Santana, and thought it would help strengthen the group, but they all seemed worried that without Rachel, they couldn’t do it. Artie said that layering voices may work for Invitationals, but the chances of winning Sectionals, and then Regionals were getting lower and lower without Rachel.

Even Puck agreed that without Rachel they didn’t have a chance Will was having a hard time getting it through to everyone that Rachel left Glee Club, and wasn’t coming back. He wanted his team to work, with or without Rachel.

Finn had covered Quinn’s morning sickness with a lame excuse that she had a bad breakfast burrito, and then approached Will. Finn was worried that all the dancing would somehow hurt the baby. He didn’t want to stress Quinn more than she already was. Will agreed, but also tried to get Finn to tell his mom about Quinn’s pregnancy, unsuccessfully.

\---

Will was out with Terri, and decided to ask why she hadn’t had any morning sickness. Terri covered with some lame excuse, which Will seemed to believe. They moved on to talk about glee club. Terri eating her grasshopper pie happily, and Will picking at his fries. He expressed his worry about the situation with Rachel leaving, as the waiter approached.

Terri ordered a fourth piece of grasshopper pie, when Will suddenly recognised the waiter. He’d taught the boy years ago in spanish class. The kid had transferred to Carmel High, where he was now a 22 year old, sixth-year senior. He was in Vocal Adrenaline, and was being failed because he was the only one who could do a triple flip.

Will wondered if failing a kid like that was legal, but he didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Terri, being bored of the conversation rushed the waiter off to get her another piece of pie, and Will got to thinking. An idea to get him some new Glee Club members.

\---

Finn sat in Emma’s office, somewhat confused as to why he was there. Emma gave small hints to knowing that Quinn was pregnant, and Finn started to panic. Will had told her, and when Finn asked, she immediately covered herself, she then changed the topic.

She explained that athletic scholarships were hard to come by, but music scholarships were easier to obtain. She set him up with a plan to get a scholarship to college, and he was happy knowing that he could get a scholarship for doing something he loved. Stirring up some interest if they won regionals or sectionals would be great for his future, and make it easier for him to take care of his kid.

Then realization hit, “But we lost Rachel. Do you think we can do it without her?” he asked, slightly panicked.

“Sure.” she said, her tone not giving any faith in the possibility of them winning without Rachel. She recalled when Will approached her on the same topic, she had given an honest answer. She told him it was a long shot, as she walked away.

“But if you’re concerned about your future, and, um, those who may be a part of your future soon, um, maybe you could just give Rachel a talk. You know, see if you can get her to come back.”

\---

Rachel was doing an interview with a creep from the school newspaper about her getting the lead in the musical. She told him it was an honor she felt she had earned, stars were rare, and she was a star… and she wanted to shine.

He paused the recorder, then asked her to show him her bra. She was disturbed, and frankly a little relieved when Sandy walked in after their small disagreement about her career being over if she didn’t do as he asked.

The kid left with Sandy as Finn entered the room, catching Rachel staring at her boobs. Finn went for an indirect approach. When she brought up Glee, he played it cool, and did nothing to encourage her to come back to glee. The indirect way seemed to work well for him when it came to Rachel.

He commented on how he knew she was the most talented person he knew, and how impressed he was by it. He offered to run lines with her, and she accepted gratefully. He told her to let him know, and then left the room.

That left her thinking of the time they kissed in the auditorium. She was more than interested in Finn, and wanted to be with him, but didn’t know about Quinn’s pregnancy and why Finn wouldn’t be with her. With the interest he was showing in her, she could probably find out.

\---

Will had gone to Emma in search of someone he had known when he was in high school. She had never finished, from what he knew, and she was in glee when he was. She could sing like a goddess. The perfect candidate to take over the female lead, and help them win Regionals.

Will looked at the folder Emma handed her, and was proven right. She quit with 3 credits left, and Emma was very uncomfortable with the thought of bringing someone from the past back into his life. 

He explained how mesmerizing it was when April sang, and that she was his first crush, and them moved to his computer to search her. Emma warned him about bringing people from the past back, not that he really listened.

From her own personal experience, it never ended well. She told Will to think it through carefully, and then he messaged her on the internet after searching for her online. April Rhodes had her own website, and a myspace page. That’s where he messaged her to meet up, after he clicked on the link to her personal site.

She gave him a time and place to meet and the date was set, along with him needing to bring buffalo wings.

When Will arrived at the address he was given, he rang the doorbell, and she opened the door. They had a small conversation about her house, and then the Oakcrest Realty lady walked in with a couple.

They sat on the sidewalk right outside the house, and Will asked her what happened.

Then she began the tale of her life story, and Will turned to her, ready to convince her to come back to McKinley. After a short inspiring speech from Will, April was ready to give high school another shot.

He wanted her to join glee, get sober, and some underwear. She was ready for a change of pace. Will was ready to bring her to Glee, and ready to show his students what they could be like.

CHOIR ROOM

After a brief introduction of April Rhodes, the Glee kids were confused about why someone way older was in their club, but also on the fence about letting her in to the group. They didn’t like the idea of April joining at all.

They pointed out that April was no Rachel, and then April asked the question everyone dreaded answering. “Who’s Rachel?”

Tina pointed out that Rachel was the star, stuttering the whole time, and then April ashed where she was if she was the designated star of the group.

Kurt then pointed out that Rachel left to be lead in Cabaret. April chuckled, then had the piano player start playing ‘Maybe This Time’ in B flat. Rachel was singing the song in Cabaret, and their voices layered together easily when they sang the song.

By the end, April proved her worth in her voice, but hadn’t fully convinced the kids that she was good for the group. Barry and Len sat in the back, thinking that Glee had way to much drama.

Both had to admit that they missed Rachel. They loved her voice and the entertaining things she tended to do, like diva’s normally did. But they both could also acknowledge that April was a good singer, but that she wasn’t good for the group. Rachel however, was someone they could get along with, and wasn’t a bad influence, while also adding her talent to the group.

\---

Will approached April after spanish class that day, telling her that his kids in glee were still on edge about letting her into glee. He asked her to try to convince them, and she was more than willing to give it a shot.

She got Kurt to drink alcohol, and then gave him some of her old magazines, and he was ready to let her into the group. She taught Tina and Mercedes how to smuggle things out of places between their legs, and gave them some fashion tips, and they were down to let her stay too. For the boys on the football team, all she did was walk into the locker rooms to shower with them, and maybe a little foreplay, and they were down with her staying too.

The only people she didn’t seem to convince was Barry and Len, who she hadn’t even noticed. Because they stayed in the back corner all the time, she hadn’t even notice that they were in glee club, not that Len was an official member.

Len liked the Glee club, but wasn’t really sure about joining, and Barry just hung with him in the back, not really wanting attention on himself. Len had to admit, he wished he could get Barry to sing in front of the Glee club, so they could see he added a lot to the group and would be a great soloist.

Right now, they had to focus on the whole April Rhodes situation instead. She walked through the halls with Puck, Mike and Matt, like she owned the place, and Len and Barry didn’t like it one bit. They knew that April was really using the chance Will gave her to become ‘Queen Bee’ of the school, and she was taking something big like a second chance for granted. 

\---

Rachel was practicing for Cabaret while Sandy criticized everything she did. After a few minutes, she stopped singing; “I don’t know what you want.” she said, frustration clear. Sandy was just being a typical jackass, trying to knock her off her high horse, and if she was being honest? It was working.

Len and Barry had been looking in on the rehearsal, and were about ready to step in and convince her to come back, but decided against it when Rachel headed towards the door. They didn’t want to get caught around the rehearsal, so Barry sped them out of there, by the time she made it to the hall, it was like they were never even there.

She had a meeting with Finn to get to after all, and didn’t want to be late. They ran through lines for a bit before she stopped. She pointed out that Finn was a great actor, and that the should consider joining the musical.

He told her that he was devoted to glee, but then slyly added that maybe he could pull off doing both if she came back to glee. He certainly want going to walk away from glee, especially not when his future was riding on it.

Then, he asked her to go bowling. It was fun, and would help them both loosen up. He told her how he did it when he was stressed, and she was easily convinced. That’s when Will and April walked in.

Will introduced them, and told Rachel that April was in glee. That confused her as April was way too old to be in high school. Will asked Rachel to give them the room so they could teach April the cues for ‘Don’t Stop Believing’.

Not even Finn knew that April was taking female lead, last he knew that was Quinn’s solo. “Wait, she’s singing the female lead?” 

Rachel was confused as to how she was even in glee club, and then after a few snarky comments, Finn pointed out the obvious problem he had with it; “That’s Rachel’s part Mr. Shue.”

Will pointed out that Rachel wasn’t in glee anymore, and Rachel gave off a hurt look, thanked Finn, then left. Before she left the room though, Will told her they were all excited to see the play, which for some reason really bothered her.

They started their warm-ups as Rachel looked through the window. Finn saw the hurt look in her eyes, and almost took off after her. He was worried now, not just about his plan to get Rachel back, but also about Rachel in general.

\---

Len and Barry were talking in the hall as Kurt wobbled in one direction, and Ms. Pillsbury passed him, going in the opposite direction. She could smell the alcohol on him as she passed, and turned around to address him.

He was completely drunk, mumbled something about Bambi, then puked all over her shoes. Len and Barry knew exactly why he was drunk at school, and where he had gotten the alcohol from; April.

When Emma walked into the teachers lounge, she headed straight for Will. After telling him about the hospital diving her 4 decontamination showers, she told him about Kurt being drunk at school. She also mentioned how she suspected he had gotten the booze from April, especially considering he bad is always making noise from all the empty bottles.

Will wasn’t surprised, and was honestly a little disappointed in April. He’d have to talk to her about this. He was also going to talk with Kurt.

Emma expressed ehr worry about the glee club being around a bad influence, but Will didn’t seem to take the hint. He was worried about glee for completely different reasons. Emma made herself more clear, pointing out the duty that teachers have is giving kids opportunities for growth. She pointed out, that because of April, he was taking away a kid’s chance to grow, and giving it to someone, and this is how she put it, “whose brain is soaked in corn booze.”

Will knew April wasn’t finished, and pointed out that with her in glee, they had a better chance of winning Invitationals, sectionals and regionals. If they wanted to win, she needed a second chance. She was a talented performer, and could really help the kids grow and help their technique.

Emma was disappointed. She told him to think about why he was doing what he was doing, and what he was willing to sacrifice to get it. Once again, she had sent him into the depths of thought with her words.

\---

Rachel was back in Cabaret practice, singing even though she was more focused on all the bad things Sandy was yelling at her. He was being very dramatic, and honestly what he was saying made her want to cry.

Which is exactly what she did in the girls bathroom. That is until April walked in, asking her for NyQuil for a pick-me-up. When April mentioned Finn, that set Rachel off. April was being very disrespectful of Finn’s relationship, and Rachel wasn’t going to stand for it. 

Rachel told her exactly what she thought of her, not that it scared April. She just told Rachel how she wasn't letting go of being the biggest star in McKinley. She walked out of the bathroom with nothing else to say, humming a little tune. 

Rachel let out a breath of relief when April had finally left.

Len and Barry approached April as she exited the girls room. April called out to them, and they turned with looks of displeasure. When she asked them what their problem was, Barry actually spoke up. “Don’t go messing around with our glee club. I’ve got my eye on you, and if you mess up anyone of my friends, you’ll answer to me.” 

April stared after Barry as he walked away. Even Len watched as the boy turned, face red from anger. “That was hot.” Len said, turning and following him. April was left staring after them in the middle of the hall, eyes wide as saucers.

When Len caught up to Barry, he spoke his mind; “As hot as that was, what the hell was that about?” 

“You know as well as I do that she is a terrible influence on the glee club. Not only that, but she’s actually causing trouble in the group. I may not be particularly close to them, they're still my friends. I will protect them from people like her.” Barry was fuming. “Mr. Shue seems to have forgotten what glee is about, and that he’s here to teach kids, not give people like her the spotlight because he wants to win. He should have more faith in his group. They are bursting with talent and he had to go and bring in some old chick to replace someone irreplaceable.”

“Woah Barry, relax.” Len stopped Barry but running in front of him and placing his hands on his shoulders. “Everything will work out. Are you trying to convince yourself that the group is good enough or that you’re good enough?” Len knew Barry was struggling with wanting to solo but not having the confidence he needed to actually do it. Maybe he was trying to convince himself he was good enough to push April out of glee, so that Mr. Shue had no need to look for a new lead.

“Why don’t you tell Mr. Shue how you feel? And that you’re willing to solo if it means getting April out of glee?” Len asked.

“I’m going to talk with Mr. Shue, but I’m not soloing. He already had a male lead, that was the whole point of him bringing Finn in when I refused after tryouts. What we need is a female lead. We need Rachel back.” Barry said, once again heading towards the choir room. He was going to talk to Will about this now. He wasn’t going to wait another minute.

\---

Rachel and Finn were now at the bowling alley, and Rachel was worried about touching the ball. Some weird comment about diseases,and Finn told her that sharing the ball was part of the fun. He handed her the pink ball, confirming if it was her favorite color.

Rachel, never having been bowling before, had Finn show her how to bowl. She wasn’t very good, as expected, especially because her first ball went straight to the gutter, but they were having fun.

A few jokes later, and Finn had almost forgotten that the point of them coming here was to convince her to come back to glee. Len and Barry had also come to the bowling alley, enjoying their game a couple lanes down from Finn and Rachel.

“They’d make a great couple. Too bad he’s with Quinn.” Barry commented quietly. 

Len only nodded. He could agree that Finn and Rachel had undeniable chemistry, but he wasn’t overly invested in Finn and Rachel’s relationship. He was more focused on his and Barry’s. Wondering when would be a good time to ask him out, and what they were right now, wondering how Barry felt, and if he was okay…

Yup. Len was paying way more attention to Barry than Finn and Rachel. Not that he minded. It was better than being in his apartment alone, and certainly this was better than living in Central with his dad. He needed a better job though, or he was going to lose his apartment and end up on the street.

Yeah, he had more than enough to worry about, no need to add Finn and Rachel to that list.

A few more lanes down and Will and April were bowling. April was a natural, and also currently wasted. This was exactly what Will needed to talk with her about. The drinking. He told her that she couldn't be around if she wasn’t sober, and she agreed. She didn’t want to be the bad influence, as Will has pointed out. 

She was back on the wagon, she told him. Not much convincing was needed.

He celebrated her new sobriety, and then told her what he thought of her. Told her he regretted never getting to sing with her. She felt so happy when he told her that she was the reason he joined glee club.

She had enough of the spapy moments, and got up, taking Will with her to the karaoke stage. Her and Will sang an amazing duet, Barry and Len enjoyed it, even if they didn’t really like April, and Finn and Rachel continued their game. 

Even the bartender, who was also called Barry, enjoyed the performance given by Will and April. Those playing bingo clapped as they finished the duet. They were thrilled people enjoyed their performance, and casually got off the stage, heading back over to their bowling lane.

Finn picked up the pink ball and handed it back to Rachel, who took it gladly. Their game was almost finished, her last turn was important. She walked to the start of the lane, and rolled it. They waited anxiously as it approached the pins. 

When it made it to the end of the lane, it took all the pins with it into the back of the pit. Rachel celebrated gleefully and hugged Finn. Finn, being caught in the moment, hugged back. Then, she kissed him. He didn’t pull away, but when they parted, he looked somewhat confused.

“Come back to glee.” he started.

“What about Quinn?”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. I just know that I want to spend more time with you now.” he went on. Finn was being nothing but honest, his plan to get Rachel back forgotten, as he stared at her.

“I’ll have to quit the play.” she said. When he looked nervous, she continued; “I’ll do it!” she said with a smile. He half chuckled half sighed in relief as she hugged him again. When the moment wore off, he once again wore a worried face, but didn’t let go of her.

Len and Barry watched the whole interaction between Rachel and Finn, then decided to leave. It wasn’t any of their business, and yet, they couldn’t help but get in the middle. Well, Rachel coming back to glee was their business, but why and what was going on with her and Finn wasn’t.

Barry only knew he wanted his friends to be okay, and Len wanted nothing more than for Barry to be happy. As they walked out of the bowling alley, Len turned to Barry. “I gotta run, I have a shift at work in an hour and need to get home to get ready. Will you be okay on your own?”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Len I can manage the walk home. I could even run if you’re that worried about it.” Barry sighed. He didn’t like worrying Len, but that seemed to be the only thing he did.

“Just let me know when you get home, okay?” Len asked.

Barry nodded, hugging Len as a goodbye. He waved and then turned, heading in the opposite direction as Len. he had to get home himself, Cait and Cisco probably were almost done with dinner. He hadn’t told them he’d be late, so they were probably worried sick.

THE NEXT DAY

CHOIR ROOM

The glee kids were trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Quinn and why she was sick every day. Barry and Len were there, sitting in the back and waiting for glee to start, but not getting into the conversation. After all, they already knew what was going on, and they knew it wasn’t their place to tell.

They knew that Puck probably didn’t share the same sentiment, with the look on his face. Puck of course, after hearing very few comments from the rest of glee, decided it was his turn to pipe in. he babbled for a minute before saying what he truly wanted to. “Maybe Quinn’s got one in the oven.”

“Who’s the baby’s daddy?” Mercedes asked.

“Who do you think?” he paused, then turned to them as he walked around the room. “Finn.”

Kurt let out a shocked and amused laugh as Rachel came into the room. When she announced her return, nobody gave the reaction she was expecting, and inquired about it. Then Kurt broke the ice. “Sorry, Glee Club has just been rocked with its first scandal.”

“Quinn’s knocked up.” Mercedes told her.

“And the baby daddy? Finn.” Kurt said with a weird smile.

Rachel was rightfully pissed and hurt. She went out into the halls looking for Finn, and Len and Barry just watched as the group didn’t seem to care. They were worried for Rachel, and also were concerned about Finn, and how this would impact glee. Would Rachel still join? What was going to happen was totally unclear.

Finn dropped off the application for the music scholarship to Ms. Pillsbury, and then left, feeling accomplished. That is, until Rachel called out to him and made him turn around. The first thing he was met with was an open hand slap to the face that echoed off the walls of the hall.

“You’re a liar. Why didn’t you tell me Quinn was pregnant.?”

“Who told you?”

“Everyone knows but me.” she cut him off. “I’m the only fool who went out with you and let you kiss me, thinking you actually had feelings for me.” she wasn’t yelling, but you could hear the anger and hurt in her voice.

Finn’s voice was cracking slightly as he stuttered a responce. “But I-I do. Look, yeah I haven’t been totally honest with you, but that’s different than lying. Well, maybe it’s not that much different but… but look, I need to get a music scholarship, so I can go to college, so I can get a good job, so I can take care of my kid and I can’t do that if you don’t come back to Glee Club.” he paused slightly. “You should take it as a complement.”

“You could have just been honest with me.”

“Look, I know what I did was wrong. I get that, but… that kiss was real.”

“Whatever it was, it ruined any chance of me ever coming back to Glee. I hope you have fun playing house with Quinn while you languish in your little ensemble, but my dreams are bigger than that and they’re bigger than you.” after that sentence, she stormed away, heading straight for Miss Sylvester. Finn watched her walk away with a deep crease in his brow, and a worried expression.

Rachel walked right up to Sue and told her they needed to talk. After a brief conversation and Rachel being manipulated, she had all the artistic control over the musical she could get. She should’ve been happy, and celebrating, yet she was only heartbroken. Feelings aside, Rachel was more than determined to be successful.

LATER THAT DAY

CHOIR ROOM

The Glee Club was warming up for their competition. They were all wearing cowboy themed clothes, accents of pink throughout their shirts, and black boots along with black pants. Will approached to tell them the auditorium was packed, and that they’d do great. Problem was… April was nowhere to be seen. When he asked after her, nobody knew, then she came speed walking into the choir room. “Yee-haw! Right on cue, as usual.” she marched in wearing a bright, all pink cowgirl uniform.

She approached the group, obviously drunk, and started making out with Puck. Will grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away, needing to talk to her. “Are you drunk? You promised me you’d sober up for this.”

When? Last night? Well, I was drunk. You can’t hold me to that.” he sighed as she stumbled to turn around. Emma walked in and they restarted their warm up. Will walked over to Emma when he saw the look on her face.

“April Rhodes almost ran me over in the parking lot just now, Will. you can’t let her go on in her condition.”

“There is an auditorium full of people waiting to see us perform and if she doesn’t go on, none of the kids can.”

“Wow. It’s really great how committed you are to these kids.” she turned and walked away.

Len sat in the auditorium as Principal Finnigan introduced the Glee Club. “Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome McKinley High School’s New Directions.” scattered applause sounded around the room as he walked off stage and the curtains went up.

Each member stood in a line in the back, April out front as the spotlight hit her. The music ‘’Last Night’ started and she began the solo. “Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby. Last night, I did things I’m not proud of and I got a little crazy. Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby… and I don’t even know his last name. Oh my mama would be so ashamed.” the kids sang the chorus in harmony, and danced to the music, all perfectly in sync.

“It started off, “Hey, cutie, where you from?” and then it turned into “Oh, no, what have I done?” and I don’t even know his last name.” she paraded around the stage as the kids did the choreography around her, even Barry was having fun, though he didn’t like that April was anywhere near. 

“Whoo! We left the club right around 3:00 in the morning. His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot, well, it should’ve been a warning. I had no clue what I was getting into, so I blame it on the Cuervo. And I don’t even know my last name. Oh, my mama would be so ashamed. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Whoo! Don’t even know my last name. Oh, yeah.” a standing ovation followed the end of the song. The Glee Club laughing and smiling at their applause, Will looked concerned, a little happy but mostly frustrated. April noticed that right away, and sighed a little.

The next time April saw Will was when she was leaving the girls restroom in the hall, neither of them noticed Barry hiding at the end of the hall, inevitably listening to their conversation. She was humming as she left, and Will immediately approached her. “I need to talk to you.”

“Sorry. Baby had to tinkle. Come on. Act two.”

“No I can’t let you go back out there. You broke a promise.”

“You’re right. It’s a great moment for me, but it didn’t feel right.” she told him. “I don’t belong up there.” she continued in a whisper. “But everybody deserves their moment in the spotlight, you know, to shine? Oh, I got that standing ovation, Will. And it felt amazing. Like every bad decision I’d ever made just went away. I was back in the game.” 

With a tender voice she continued as Will tooked like he was tearing up. “But then I look over and I see these sweet faces of these kids and I think… I’m hogging their sunshine. It’s their turn now, not yours.” her voice started to crack; “They’re so lucky to have you, Will. because you won’t let what happened to me happen ever happen to any of them.”

She lowered her head as she tried to compose herself, then Will spoke. “So, where you gonna go?”

“Well, um… I’m going to straighten up. Maybe try to find a new dream. You know, I always loved the Broadway.” As she said that, will mimicked her in a deeper voice to lighten the mood. “The broadway?” then they laughed.

“Do you think there’s a part out there for a washed-up has-been like me?” she asked.

“April you are not washed-up. And hey, there’s always Branson.”

“Will, Will, Will.” she kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him, and he thanked her. “Oh…” she laughed somewhat wryly. “No, no, no. Thank you.” she whispered once again. As she walked away from him, “Branson, eh?”

Barry caught her by the arm before she turned the corner, and hugged her. “Bye April.” he whispered in her ear. The last thing she expected was Barry to hug her, and she hugged him back anyway. “Bye kid. Don’t be afraid to use that voice of yours.” she whispered in his ear, then backed away.

After she disappeared down the hall, Barry let out a sigh. He knew about her past, had looked her up online. Yet the conversation between April and Will had thrown him. He never hated her, in truth, he liked her. He just knew she was a bad influence, and thought it was a bad idea for her to be around.

Nonetheless, he was sad to see her go, because he knew that she was struggling. Struggling to keep her head above water, just like he was. Barry snuck back into the choir room before Will noticed him in the hall.

When Will came in, everyone was either ready, or finishing up getting ready for act two. Simple Blue dress shirts, long sleeved for boys, and short sleeved for girls, along with black and black cowboy boots were their new costumes.

Artie rolled up to him, all excited for being such a hit, and buzzing with excitement for act two. At the mentions of April, Will broke the news to the glee club. “April is amazing. But she’s not in the glee club anymore.”

Everyone was dead silent after that sentence. “It… I, uh… I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me and Glee Club is supposed to be about you guys.” he told them. “You don’t need her to be great.”

“But we need her for the second act.” Mercedes said with sass.

“I’ll just have to go out there and tell them we had to cut the show short.” Nobody noticed Rachel standing in the doorway as Will spoke. “Hey, guys. You were great. Don’t worry. There will be other performances.” as Will finished that sentence, Rachel walked in.

“Excuse me?” she paused. “I think I might have a solution. In show business, when a star can’t perform, her understudy steps in. I’d be happy to go in for April, if you’d let me.”

“Since when are you willing to be an understudy?” Mercedes asked.

“Since I quit the play.”

“Really? Why?” Kurt chimed in.

Barry rolled his eyes at the interrogation, instead wondering why people weren’t excited to actually be able to perform act two, and with the proper female lead, no less.

“I realized being a star didn’t make me feel as special as being your friend. If I’d let you down when you needed me the most, I’d never forgive myself.” she stepped forward, slight smile in her face. “I know all the words to the song.”

“You don’t know the choreography.”Quinn cut in, not approving of Rachel coming back one bit. Rachel nodded, along with Santana as both Quinn and her looked somewhat smug

Then Finn spoke up; “Then we’re going to have to give her a lot of help out there.” he smiled at her as Quinn boiled inside. Then, Will told her to get in costume. Barry, walked up to her as she made her way through the crowd, and welcomed her back with a hug.

“Welcome back Rachel, he said, almost nobody hearing him. Rachel was shocked, and barely hugged back before he pulled away, a blush on his cheeks as everyone stared at him. He covered his face with his hands in a shy attempt to hide.

With some giggles and amusement at Barry’s sudden emotion, everyone got ready.

AUDITORIUM

Will sat back down next to Emma as she gave him a somewhat cold look. Then the curtains rose and the group was on stage again. Finn sang the male lead, starting Queen’s ‘Somebody to Love’. 

“Can…” he sang in a high voice. Everyone harmonized along with him. “Anybody… find me… somebody to love?” their choreography was in perfect sync as Rachel spun around and started the female solo.

“Oh-oh, oh… ho! Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet.”

The group harmonized once again; “Take a look at yourself… in the mirror”

Finn took over; “Take a look in the mirror and cry, “Lord, what you doing to me?”” 

Rachel’s strong voice once again came through, the harmony of the group making the performance that much better; “I spent all my years believing you but I just can’t get no relief, Lord!”

“Somebody!” Finn sang, then was joined by Rachel “oh, somebody. Can anybody find me…”

Rachel sang the next verse solo, “Somebody to love?”

Finn took control, loud and proud, happy that Rachel was back where she belonged. “Got no feet, I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat.” the harmony kept perfect syc.

“I’m okay, I’m alright, I ain’t gonna face no defeat.” she sang

They both harmonized; “I just got to get out of this prison cell, someday I’m gonna be free Lord!”

The glee club built tension, “Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love…” They continued as Mercedes soloed. “Me… oh, oh, oh,” 

Finn sang in a crescendo of sound, “Oh”, Rachel doing the same thing, “Oh”. Artie added in too, “Oh, find me, find me,” they all harmonized after the layed part finished, :Can anybody find me…”

Mercedes took over again; “Somebody to lo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oove?” she trilled as she went into a high note. “Oh, oh…”

Rachel took over as everyone layered into the song. “Somebody find me, somebody find me”

Finn layered with “find me,”

“Somebody to love” she continued, then artie came in with his layered lyrics; “Somebody, somebody, somebody,” he continued as Rachel sang.

“Find me, somebody, to… love!” Rachel trilled the last word into the high note that ended the song. Applause rang through the auditorium as they left the stage, all celebrating their end performance. Barry walked slowly offstage as Len walked into the backstage area. Everyone felt Len’s gaze as he walked in, their heads all turning to Barry, with huges smiles and laughs.

All the attention focused on him got him blushing, and then he smiled, a big wide goofy type of grin. Everyone stared in shock, then celebrated, and Len just hugged him. “You guys did great Barry.” He said. “There’s the smile I’ve been dying to see…” he whispered in Barry’s ear, causing his blush to go scarlet. 

Barry’s smile broke even wider, and everyone laughed at the sight of it. It was the first time they’d ever seen him smile, and they damn well hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Will was leaving against the corner of the doorway with Emma as they all celebrated, watching the moment, and how Barry had finally let himself smile; a genuine smile that lit up the whole room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	6. Vitamin D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys compete against the girls in a mash-up showdown; Terri tries to keep an eye on Will by taking a job as the school nurse.
> 
> Barry invites Len to live with him, Cait and Cisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This is the longest chapter yet and chapter 7 is longer!
> 
> Enjoy :)

CHOIR ROOM

Shue was in the middle of having his kids run through some new choreography but saw that his kids weren’t energetic. Barry was the only one, other than maybe Rachel, who was energetic and giving the required effort at all times.

Len was watching from the back of the room, like usual, when Will spoke up. “Come on guys! You’re sleepwalking on me here. Give me some energy! We got sectionals in two weeks-”

“Please. Sectionals is going to be a breeze.” Mercedes said.

 

“Maybe so. But if we coast through sectionals, we’re going to get killed at Regionals.” Artie yawned as Will went through his little speech, each kid also losing interest. “We have got to be on our game.” Will clapped a little as he said this, and Kurt laughed at something on his phone.

When Will turned, Kurt apologized immediately. “Sorry, funny Youtube, its a grave stomping one.” he held his phone up and shook it slightly. Glee ended with Will giving a little sigh that day.

\---

Will was eating lunch with Emma in the teacher’s lounge, and brought up the incident from his previous practice with them. “The kids have gotten really complacent. It’s like the fire has totally gone out…”

Emma was distracted by the mustard on Will’s chin and had pointed that out with an apology. After a moment of him trying to lick it off his face, he leaned forward and had Emma wipe it away. Small intimate moments like these were memorable for them, not that they realized what was happening then.

“So, uh, when did this start to happen?” she asked, somewhat nervous but patiently. 

Will responded honestly. “A week ago.” he sighed.

ONE WEEK AGO

CHOIR ROOM

Rachel was leading the members through some choreography, but they weren’t getting anywhere. They seemed to be just moving randomly to the drumbeat that was provided. 

When Will walked in, he spoke; “Great news, guys. Just got the competition bracket for Sectionals and we are in really good shape. There’s only two other teams, we beat them, we make it to regionals.”

When everyone sighed with relief slightly, Rachel asked who the other teams were.

“Drum roll please, Finn.” Will pointed to him at the drum set, to which Finn responded with what he was asked for. “School for the deaf in Dayton, and some place called Jane Addams Academy.”

“Jane Addams Academy? That’s a halfway house for girls just getting out of juvy.” Mercedes said. Everyone commented on how easy the competition would be and Will gave a look like he was unimpressed and disappointed.

Barry just sighed. Why were these people always like this? Wasn’t there a day where they wouldn’t make him feel as if he was the only one who had enough common sense to not be insensitive? He sure as hell hoped he’d see that day, and soon.

BACK IN THE TEACHER’S LOUNGE

“They think they’ve got it in the bag, so they’ve simply stopped trying.” Will sighed out. “I’ve got to figure out some way to motivate them…” Emma recommended a sticker board, and then Sue cut in.

Sue would come in handy every once in a while. After she blabbed on some insults, she gave something Will could actually use to motivate the Glee Club. Competition. A competition, Boys versus Girls… was the perfect idea!

CHOIR ROOM

“Competition,” Will said, inevitably starting some sort of lecture for his kids. “Every one of these people or elements was a champion in their own right,” Will explained, pulling pictures of a range of things on the pin board in his classroom.

“But they use competing with each other to make themselves even better.”

“I don’t understand how lightning is in competition with an above ground swimming pool,” Kurt spoke up.

“Just go with it.” Will approached his kids. “You guys have become complacent. You were great at the invitational, but… you got to up your game if you want to get through Sectionals.” Will said as Finn yawned from the back row.

“Okay. Split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right side.” When nobody moved, he spoke again. “Let’s go!” he said with some pep. They finally separated, and that’s when Kurt decided he wanted to go to the girl's side, only to be caught and sent back to the boy's side by Will.

Barry hung in the back of the room, Len once again no in Glee. he didn’t feel himself without Len in glee with him, but Len was working today, so he was on his own today. This made Barry more than a little depressed, but he got up and walked to the boys anyway, ready for this week’s assignment.

“Here’s the deal. Two teams… boys versus girls. One week from today, you will each perform a mash-up of your choice.” After some more explaining, Rachel raised her hand. 

“Wait! Who’s going to be the judge? Your gender makes you biased.” Wil exclaimed and continued. 

“Ah. there is going to be a celebrity judge.” Will said, walking around the girls as he tossed a ball in the air.

When the girls asked who, he responded with mystery. “Oh, you’re going to have to show up to find out.”

Every glee member was excited about the new challenge. The girls were excited to show the boys what they could do, and vice versa. Rachel was starting their choreography that night, and they were going to win this thing!

Barry waited for everyone to leave before turning to grab his bag. “Barry are you alright?” Will asked as he approached.

“Yeah. just a little weird without Len here.” Barry explained quietly. Will sighed. He was glad Barry was finally relying on other people. Len was good for him, just like the club. He just wished that Len could be here every day and that he could see Barry be more worry-free. The boy deserved it after everything he’d been through.

“You’re learning to rely on people. That’s amazing, but Len isn’t always going to be here, especially because he pays for his own apartment, he has to take any shifts they give him.” Will told Barry. “That boy struggles to make ends meet on his own, but he tries, especially with him taking so many shifts off to be here with you.” 

Barry stared at Will wide-eyed before all but running from the room. Will stared after him in shock, wondering what he’d said wrong. Will didn’t have time to chase after him this time but wasn’t overly worried. The boy hadn’t looked upset, just surprised. Will was sure it’d be fine.

Barry ran straight to where Len was working. When he found Len, he approached. “LEN!” he yelled. When he turned, Barry felt an immense urge to slap him. “Why didn’t you tell me you pay for your own apartment? You’ve been taking shifts off to come to glee with me, haven’t you? Why would you do that? Especially when you need the money!” Barry was nearly in tears when Len spoke up calmly.

“It’s not a big deal, I just work late nights now. Besides… you’re more important than woking a shit job like this.” Len said, swiping Barry’s tears away with his thumbs as they finally pulled over his cheeks. “You’re such a trainwreck…” He whispered, pulling Barry into a hug.

“Why don’t you just live with me? You won’t have to worry about a job and money, and Cait and Cisco don’t really get a say in it because it’s my house, not that they would care.” Barry said, his sentence being interrupted by a hiccup every once in a while.

Len pulled away to look at Barry. “Absolutely not. I’ll be fine, you don’t need to do that.”

“I wasn’t giving you a choice Len. I’ve noticed how tired you looked recently. Besides, we have space. You’ll have your own room.” Barry said, eyes stern, even with tears in them.

Len glanced to the sides and then sighed. “I can’t fight that face and you know it. You don’t play fair at all.” Len said. “When should I move my stuff?” 

“I’ll get your room ready, and you can put your 30-day notice in tonight. We can move your stuff gradually, and you can even put in your notice for here too if you don’t want to work here anymore, that is.” Barry said, wrapping Len in another hug.

“Alright,” Len replied. “I should get back to work though Barr. I’ll see you tomorrow in school and Glee, okay?” Barry nodded, tears nowhere in sight, no emotion on his face or in his eyes. Len looked after the boy, worried, as he walked away. 

There was something going on with Barry. And he was going to find out what it was.

\---

Sue was writing in her journal about how her day had gone. She’d broken her juicer, though she was the idiot that tried to juice beef bones, and then Cherrio’s! practice. She’d seen a quiver in Quinn’s knee at the top of the cheerleading pyramid and approached Quinn about it.

Quinn had made off with the excuse of being tired before running off. Sue was now even more ready to destroy that club, thinking that it was affecting her Cheerios! She was tired of after every attempt, that they came back stronger. She needed that National Championship, and she was determined to get it, knowing that the little quiver she saw, could cost them Nationals.

She blamed Will Schuester… and then she recalled yesterday’s incident in the teacher’s lounge. Will and Emma were playing house, and she was going to bring him down. Time to talk with his wife, Terri.

\---

“Let me be frank. Your husband is hiding his kielbasa in a Hickory Farms gift basket that doesn’t belong to you.” Sue told Terri.

“What?!? With who?” She asked softly.

“Guidance Counselor. Real floozy and a man-eater. Wears creepy brooches like the kind my Nana was buried in. More tea.” Sue said, tilting her head towards the teapot.

“Oh, sorry,” Terri said, getting up to pour more tea. 

“Oh, it’s the same old song, wife puts on a couple extra pounds…”

“Oh, I’m pregnant.” Terri interrupted.

“Oh, that’s no excuse,” Sue told her. “I always thought the desire to procreate showed deep personal weakness,” Sue said as Terri sat back down. 

“Me? Never wanted kids. Don’t have the time, don’t have the uterus.” Sue said before taking a swig of her tea.

“Are you sure about this?” Terri asked. 

“A woman always knows,” Sue said with a sly smile. “Let me put it to ya this way. If it’s not a full-blown affair, well it’s certainly heading in that direction. You need a machete to cut through the haze of lust that surrounds them.” 

“Oh, god, what am I going to do?” Terri asked, more rhetorically that literally. 

“I think you should both pack up and move out of the district. Unless you want to lose your man to a mentally ill ginger Pygmy with eyes like a bush baby.”

“Now you’re absolutely sure about this? I mean, you have proof?”

“Get into that school and sniff out those sex pheromones for yourself,” Sue told her while pointing in her direction. “We happen to have an opening. Our school nurse, Mrs. Lancaster, is in a coma. Oh, she took a terrible tumble down the stairwell yesterday.”

“But I’m not a nurse. I work at Sheets n’ Things.”

“I’m not an American citizen. I was born in the Panama Canal Zone. But I managed to get a passport. I’ve run for office twice. My advice to you, if you want to keep your husband… get creative.” Sue told her. 

\---

“Mrs. Schuester, I appreciate your interest in the nursing position. But your previous experience is limited to folding hand towels.” Mr. Figgins pointed out.

“As assistant manager at Sheets N’ Things, I’ve had first aid training. Mm-hmm. I’ve also used a defibrillator.”

That was all it took to convince Figgins to give her the job.

TEACHERS LOUNGE

Will was in the teacher's lounge with Emma, telling her about how he was getting his kids motivated. He invited her to be the celebrity judge, to which she happily agreed. When Will started to tell Emma why he chose her to be judge, Terri walked in, and immediately interrupted his conversation, not liking it one bit. Barry so happened to be passing by when she did and looked at the events doing down thoughtfully. Then he continued on his way.

Terri introduced herself, her tone somewhat threatening, not that Will noticed. Terri, knowing about Emma’s OCD did something she was sure would trigger it, then walked away for some coffee as if nothing had happened.

She came back with a steaming mug. When asked why she was there, she told them she was the new school nurse. Will was rightfully confused, knowing she didn’t have any training. Terri downsized the importance of the job and looked back to Emma with a smirk. 

Will rightfully frustrated, wasn’t happy when Terri pointed out the obvious… that she’d be around all the time.

\---

Finn was dozing. Len glanced at Finn every couple of minutes while also paying attention to coach Tanaka. Finn couldn’t help but doze. He was having a hard time staying awake, feeling tired all the time. 

Len understood that. He was trying to be there for Barry all the time, so he would start to trust Len, but it was hard balancing everything. Len was busy working, and with school and football… he was just glad Barry was ‘forcing’ him to move in. 

Honestly, Len was relieved when Barry had made the offer. It meant being close to him at all times, and not having to worry about paying rent anymore, he was going to keep his job but close his availability to certain days a week so he had cash in his pocket though. This was good. He was actually excited, and he knew that this way, he could relax a little and focus on really being a teen.

Finn knew he was tired all the time. He felt like he was losing it. He dozed off in football and the next time he opened his eyes… he was in glee, not one hundred percent sure on how he got there.

He was thankful for everything he had, especially Quinn, that’s why it was troubling that he couldn’t get Rachel out of his head. He loved her voice and thought she was sexy. He admitted being his age was tough, he wasn’t sure how people were able to do it all. Glee, football, school and his social life, he wasn’t sure he could handle everything he had on his plate.

He didn’t have the energy to do everything, because it seemed everyone wanted something from him, the fool tried to give up homework, but that didn’t help either. He really didn’t have the energy to care when he got vaporized on level two of his video game.  
CHOIR ROOM

BOYS TEAM

“He’s drooling,” Kurt said, as Finn slowly blinked his eyes, trying to wake up.

Puck was in his face talking too. “Dude, wake up!”

“Sure, yeah, that sounds good,” Finn said drowsily.

Barry just rolled his eyes. Sure he was tired, but hell he wouldn’t show his exhaustion like Finn was. He’d kill himself if he knew that he was the reason for worry to his friends. That and he didn’t want to be a burden or a distraction.

“I said, we can’t let those girls beat us.” Puck repeated.

“Sorry. Sometimes when I’m thinking real hard, it helps to close my eyes.” Finn told them, an excuse if any of them had ever heard one.

“We’re doing a mash-up of ‘It’s My Life” and Usher’s ‘Confessions,” Artie told Finn, rolling his chair in front of him. Finn dozed as they continued to talk. Finally, Puck told Finn to go ly down in the nurse’s office.

Finn walked out of the choir room while he wiped the drool from his face.

GIRLS TEAM

When Rachel walked in, she was somewhat surprised to see that the girls weren’t working on the mash-up. “Okay, girls, we need to get started.”

Santana sighed, “We’re getting warmed up.” She told Rachel as she continued to pluck her eyebrows. Brittney was stretching and Mercedes and Tina appeared to be doing their nails.

“Where’s Quinn?”

“Probably down at the mall looking for elastic-waist pants,” Brittney said, causing everyone to laugh.

Avoiding the topic of their teasing, Rachel continued. “Mr. Schuester is right you guys. We can’t get complacent.”

“Chill out. I already picked the songs.” Mercedes said. “We’re gonna do a mash-up of ‘Halo’ and ‘Walking on Sunshine,” she said excitedly, and also a little smugly.

Rachel didn’t understand why Mercedes was being smug. “That was my idea.” She then pointed out.

“Whatever.” Mercedes said, going back to Tina’s nails. “Come on, we can do this in our sleep. You think those seven dudes are going to give us any competition? I say we just wing it.”

After some more arguing, everybody except Rachel agreed to just wing the competition.

Rachel was really worried about this…

\---

Finn walked into the nurse's office, only to spot Will’s wife.

He walked in after a moment to adjust and introduced himself. She asked after Quinn briefly and then asked him what brought him there.

He explained briefly that he was tired, and asked to lie down, but she was too caught up in wondering why. She asked after his sleep habits after inviting him to sit, as he stared at the bed in the office.

After a short conversation, he asked if he could lie down, and then she told him what it was like when she was in school briefly. That got her thinking about how she managed it all. Then she had an epiphany. She used Pseudoephedrine! Something over the counter decongestants had, that made them non-drowsy.

She took those pills every morning and was off the walls the rest of the day. She told Finn it was ‘kind of like a vitamin’ even though she had no clue what she was talking about.

She offered him two of the blue pills with some water, and he asked if it was safe. After a small explanation that they were over the counter, he took the pills. When he walked back into glee, he had more energy than he ever had before.

He chatted away as the guys questioned what was going on with him. He threw the box of decongestant into Puck’s hands, then everyone but Barry took it and started their number.

“It’s My Life” started playing as the guys had their backs turned away from the audience. Finn started to sing with more energy than they expected, “This ain’t a song for the broken-hearted. So silent prayer for the faith departed.”

The other boys harmonized with him as they continued. “And I ain’t gonna be just a face in the crowd… You’re gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud…”  
They turned around and were dancing to the music energetically, “It’s my life! It’s now or never! I ain’t gonna live forever! I just want to live while I’m alive! Its. My. Life.”

The boys parted off to sing ‘Confessions’. “These are my confessions!” 

Artie started the rap verse, “And just when I thought I said all I could say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way.”

“These are my confessions!”

“If I’m gonna tell it, then I gotta tell it all. I damn near cried when I got that phone call.” they all jumped towards the front of their stage. “I’m so thrown. I don’t know what to do, but to give part two of my…” Artie continued.

Finn took over with “Better stand tall when they’re calling you out,” The the guys joined him in harmony, “don’t bend, don’t break, baby, don’t back down… These are my confessions!” Mike jumped over Artie who was lower on the floor in front of him to do a dance solo as Finn took over the lead.

“It’s now or never. I ain’t gonna live forever! I just want to live while I’m alive!”

The guys harmonized as Finn sang. “These are my confessions! It’s my life!”

“Just when I thought I said all I could say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way.” Half harmonized, while the other half continued with “These are my confessions!”

“Finn took lead once again, “I just want to live while I’m alive! Its. My. Life.” he finished, the song making an abrupt end.

After major applause, the girls looked at eachother, worried about their competition. Shue was so happy that the boys were that excited. “It’s like somebody slipped something into your juice boxes!” he had said.

Shue told the girls to bring it, or they had their new opening number for Sectionals. Rachel just looked far past confused and worried.

\---

Rachel approached Quinn, asking her about Glee. Quinn opened the conversation with a snarky remark about not being Superwoman. Barry walked by when she said that and had to hold in a chuckle. ‘Of course, you’re not superwoman’ he thought to himself. He knew she was too selfish to be someone like that.

She had a lot to juggle here, and if she had a bad attitude when someone approached her about not fulfilling her duties that she committed to, he knew she wouldn’t be able to handle much more than what she was now. 

He knew she was juggling a lot, but that would never excuse her snarky behavior. He walked away as they continued their conversation. He had his own things to worry about, like how much he seemed to miss Len. he was worried about how much he’d been relying on Len. what if he was being too much? What if Len wanted to ditch? What if he left? 

He felt himself starting to panic about these unanswered questions as he walked down the hall. That is until he was rapped into a tight hug. He didn’t bother panicking about that, he could just tell it was Len. He immediately relaxed.

Quinn knew that Glee was Rachel’s life, and snobbily made sure to point that out, trying to use it was an insult. She didn’t see that something like that didn’t bother Rachel. She knew Glee was her life, and she was proud of it, she was just worried about Quinn.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. No one at Glee is gonna judge you.” Quinn paused and turned, instead of walking away, and Rachel re-approached her. “ Look, I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but… I don’t hate you.”

“Why not? I’ve been awful to you.” Quinn asked, sass still worked into her tone, though it was dying down.

“That was before you knew that it felt like to be me; an outsider.” Rachel pointed out. “More people are going to find out about this, and you’re going to need friends who can relate.”

“How can you relate to what I’m going through?”

“You don’t think people whisper about me in the lunch rooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?” Rachel asked.

“That was me, actually.” Quinn pointed out.

“Look, I don’t agree with the choice you’re making but you’re gonna need Glee. You have seven months of your youth left. You should enjoy it. And let’s face it, in a couple of months, that cheerleading uniform isn’t going to fit and we’re going to be all you have left.” Rachel took a short breath. “Just… come back to practice. Boys versus girls. It’s fun. And we could certainly use your voice right now. You’re actually a good singer, Quinn. Occasionally sharp, but that’s just because you lack my years of training.”

Quinn looked at Rachel for a minuted, brows furrowed. “I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know?” Quinn said, almost like she regretted it.

“I know.” Rachel nodded, a slight smile on her face. She walked past Quinn, her smile growing slightly, as she walked with her head held high. Quinn turned to watch her go, confused in her racing thoughts, but touched that Rachel could be so genuine all the same. 

\---

Terri called Howard at Sheets ‘N Things to get him to buy here more decongestant and bring it to her. She asked for thirty-six boxes and then hung up, leaving poor Howard confused on the other end on the line.

Ken Tanaka then walked into her office, ready to bring the hammer down. He told her that he thought his girlfriend Emma was in love with Will, and that he wanted to do something about it considering he thought that those feelings could be mutual.

She asked how long he thought this was going on, and he gave his honest reply. He guessed at a couple months. He was worried because they were together all the time, talking and laughing (Like most people did when with friends). Things she preferred not to do around Ken.

Terri admitted she knew something was up, and then pointed out how she thought Emma couldn’t keep her eyes off Will at the Acafellas shows. She admitted to Ken that she took the job to keep an eye on Will, and then they hatched a plan. 

She wanted Ken to propose to Emma. he refused at first, thinking that he would die if she refused, but Terri convinced him. Two blue pills of decongestant later, and he was ready to propose to her.

CHOIR ROOM

“I told you guys.” Rachel said loudly, face somewhat angry.

“We know. You’ve been berating us for the better part of an hour.” Santana said, rolling her eyes. 

“Were they really that good?” Quinn asked.

“They were, Quinn. Look, I was fine with arranging, choreographing, and directing this number, free of charge. But we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to Sectionals and once again, I will be humiliated.” Rachel said, still angry.

“How were we supposed to know they’d rock the house?” Mercedes asked. “They’ve never been good.”

“How did they d-d-do it?” Tina stuttered.

“The real question is, what were they on?” Kurt said, walking in, Barry following. Barry hadn’t approved of the use of the medication and was going to do the right thing, or at least even the odds.

“Though I’ve been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies,” Kurt said. Barry rolled his eyes. Kurt was being dramatic again, while it was entertaining, and part of his personality, Barry found it unnecessary. “They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows and all of my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers.”

No wonder why his ideas were shot down. While they were all Kurt, they needed to summarize how the group was as a whole and make decisions best for the team. Barry rolled his eyes again, and this time spoke up before Kurt could continue.

“They all took something.” He said stiffly. 

“And you didn’t?” Santana asked with a sarcastic scoff.

“Wouldn’t have worked on me even if I did.” He said, walking back out of the choir room. Rachel turned to look at the girls with surprise, and they all looked back.

\---

Rachel called out to Finn as he walked down the hall. She decided they were going to talk about how his group cheated, right then and there. She told him that she dealt with her stress in a healthy way, diet, and exercise and that he should too.

They argued about it for a while, and then Finn walked away, saying that she was just jealous that they were going to win, and she was going to lose. She told him winning by cheating wasn’t really winning, he called bull on that. He knew she was pissed because of what the results would inevitably be.

NURSES OFFICE

All the glee girls stood in a line, with cups of water in their hands. Terri handed everyone but Quinn the decongestant, and Quinn got folic acid, which was good for the baby. Everyone took their dose after some reassurance and was ready to perform, now that the field was even.

TEACHERS LOUNGE

Ken was shredding papers while chewing his gum ferociously. When Will asked Terri what was up with him, she told him that she put Ken on a new vitamin regimen. Will was concerned because she wasn’t a nurse, and them Emma walked into the lounge. 

She waved shyly, and Terri got up to sit closer to Will. after she embarrassed him in front of his coworkers, he told her that her being there wasn’t good for their marriage. He explained his worries and then left the room. 

She walked over to Ken and told him it was time. He acknowledged her, and then went straight to Emma. he got down on one knee and popped the question. She only stared at him in panic and shock as he asked, and had no clue what to say. His proposal was sweet, and some things he said when he started off were a little gross, but nonetheless, it was a heartfelt proposal.

She sighed, heavy but short, a look of panic, confusion and worry in her eyes.

CHOIR ROOM

“Thank you so much. It really is a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today’s modern teens, we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe. Because of there’s two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism.” Rachel talked very fast, catching the eyes of everyone in the room. “Also angels.”

When Emma hit the timer, Rachel turned around quickly and headed to the stage where the other girls waited, facing the wall. ‘Halo’ started playing, but way more upbeat than normal. The girls in the back row faced the front, and the girls in the front row faced the wall. “Oh, remember those walls I built? Well, baby, they’re tumbling down, and they didn’t even put up a fight… they didn’t even make a sound.” Rachel started fastly, the girls dancing matching the beat. “It’s like I’ve been awakened, every rule I had you breakin’, it’s the risk that I’m taking. I am never gonna shut you out.”

The girls joined in, harmonizing perfectly; “Everywhere I’m looking now, I’m surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can feel your Halo...”

A few girls peeled off to sing walking on sunshine. “And don’t it feel good.”

“I can feel your halo,”

“Halo...”

“I can see your halo, halo…”

“Halo,”

“I can see your halo,”

“Walking on sunshine, and don’t it feel good!” they all harmonized and sung three different parts, remaining in sync.

Rachel took up the solo once again, “I used to think maybe you loved me. Now, baby, I’m sure” they all danced more energetically by the minute like the beat was almost too slow for them. “And I just can’t wait till the day that you knock on my door.”

“Oh na, na, I’m walking on sunshine,” she continued, then the girls joined her to sing “Whoa”

“I’m walking on sunshine, whoa, and don’t it feel good?”

“I can feel your halo, halo”

“All right now,”

“Oh… hey”

“I can feel your halo, halo”

“Oh, yeah…”

“I can see your halo, I can feel your halo,”

“Hey”

“Halo” Rachel made sure to extend this longer than the harmony

“Halo”

“I can feel your halo, halo,”

“Hey, halo” Mercedes sang loudly.

“I can see your halo,” The girls harmonized.

“I can see your halo, haloooooooo!” Rachel ended the song on a high note.

Shue and Emma clapped and he congratulated them. The boys and girls had pulled out all the stops, and he was excited. Fill looked somewhat smug, though he was worried about the competition.

Barry was still unapproving of how the competition went but was happy that the girls evened the playing field. This was going to be interesting. After everyone left, Will asked Emma to walk with him.

They briefly talked about how the plan to get glee up again succeeded, then turned to the serious conversation. “So, is it true about Ken asking to marry you?” Will asked, not realizing that he had a little spy. Barry was right around the corner, and then Len snuck up behind him, almost scaring him to death.

“Dammit, Len! I’m trying to listen to this!” Barry said, turning back to the scene in the hall.”

“Barry, I don’t think that’s a conversation for you to be listening to you little spy. You eavesdrop enough, let’s get out of here.” Len said, grabbing said boy’s hand, and dragging him off.

“But…” he stuttered out, looking back to the corner they left behind.

“No, none of that. You know it’s not your business.” Len said, pulling Barry closer so the boy would cuddle into his side as they walked. “Oh fine.” he gave in with a sigh.

Back at the conversation with Will and Emma, she revealed to Will that it was true. Will seemed to be having a hard time with it as he asked his next question. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Can you, um… can you think of any other options I might have?” She asked him.

He sighed, “Is… is that a reason to marry someone?” she asked in rebute.

“That’s not what I’m asking,” she told him, looking him dead in the eyes, not realizing Terri was down the hall and could see everything. (the only thing she could see was them looking at each other as they stood there, literally nothing even happened and her blood was boiling.)

Terri approached Emma in her office, where she was determined to have a nice talk with her. Not caring that Emma was obviously uncomfortable, she continued. Terri wanted to clear the air, and that’s exactly what she did.

Terri approached Emma just as she thought Terri was going to be a genuine person, and aggressively told her off. She wanted to crush Emma’s heart, telling her she had no chance with the man she loved so desperately.

“Terri, Will is a good man. He’s kind and he's generous…” Emma continued as Terri pretended to listen. “and deserves a lot better than you.” she said, nodding her head.

“Emma, Will is my husband. Look at you. You are so superior because you’re nice to a man that you see for an hour or two a day. You’re just an innocent little dove. Hmm?” Terri mocked her. “You’re so innocent that you would steal a man away from his pregnant wife.” Terri whispered a little quieter; “Yeah. Do yourself a favor, honey. Marry Ken Tanaka. Oh, sure, he’s dumb like sand, and his fondue pot of nationalities is gonna open your kids up to a host of genetic diseases, but he’s kind and he’s generous. And he’s available.” she finished, turning and walking out of Emma’s office.

Emma sighed, a feeling of worthlessness enveloping her.

\---

Quinn approached Terri as she was walking in the hall, and whispered to her that she wanted to talk about the baby. She took Terri up on the offer she made her in the car that day, that she could have her baby when it was born. Quinn also told Terri she never wanted Mr. Schuester to find out about their agreement.

Terri agreed to that, after all, she had much more to lose.

She asked for money for maternity clothes, and she didn’t like the reply Terri gave her one bit. Terri walked away after explaining to Quinn that she could pay for nine months because Terry was going to be paying for eighteen years.

IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM

Emma slowly walked into the room, hands in front of her as she tried to breathe as little as possible. She looked terrified. She called out to Ken as he faced the whiteboard. She wanted to talk about his proposal and what it would entail.

After their conversation, she agreed to marry him, though she wouldn’t wear the rings in public, or live at his house. She wanted to keep her last name and didn’t want to see him after school, thinking it wasn’t the best idea. No big ceremony and it would be a secret. Not that he cared. He got the girl, and that’s what mattered to him, this deal was better than he expected.

She appreciated him, she knew he was a good man. She knew she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life alone, and she knew he didn’t want to either.

\---

Finn cut Rachel off just as she rounded the corner, confronting her about the girl's team’s performance. Rachel defended the team but also admitted that she felt awful like they weren’t winning, it wasn’t going to be satisfying.

That’s where Finn agreed, he couldn’t even remember performing, if he was honest. They both agreed quickly that they would both go to Shue and forfeit their win. If they couldn’t do it honestly, nobody got to win.

Only them did Barry come running from around the corner to hug his fellow glee members. “Looks like you guys finally saw reason! I’m glad you guys are going to do the right thing!” He said, with what they thought was a smile. Not that they would ever know for sure, because as quickly as he came, he was gone, skipping fastly down the hall.

“Anyway…” Finn said awkwardly, turning to walk in the opposite direction Barry headed in.

Rachel apologized for her harsh words the other day as they walked together down the hallway. Finn told her it was alright, and that he wasn’t even sure what they had meant anyway. She admitted that she was caught up in the competitive hysteria, just like he was. She was excited to compete WITH her team, instead of against them.

PRINCIPAL FIGGINS OFFICE

Terri had been caught giving out decongestant to the student body, though she didn’t see why she was in trouble though. She didn’t get that it wasn’t a vitamin, it was a drug. She didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation at all. 

She was adamant that her defense should’ve been enough. That it was over the counter, FDA-approved. She was sure that if she hadn’t given them to the kids, they would’ve gotten them on their own. Highly unlikely with the group of kids he got.

Will told her that himself, that they were good kids, and that they weren’t stupid, that they’d never take to drugs. She told them nothing happened, that nobody was affected, to which the principal pointed out that poor Howard Bamboo had gotten arrested. He was suspected of running a crystal meth lab.

Terri defended herself even more, though it was pretty pointless. Will expressed that he couldn’t trust her to raise a baby if she couldn’t watch over teenagers, she was certainly oblivious to consequences. 

Terri got fired, and Will also had to face consequences of Terri’s actions. Will found it unfair considering he didn’t know that it was going in, which was exactly Figgins point. Sue was now going to co-chair the Glee Club.

CHOIR ROOM

The Glee Club apologized to Schue for getting him in trouble, but Barry, while a part of the group, and while he expressed that he hadn’t taken the pills, that he was sorry for not stopping them before they made the mistake. Will was disappointed in them all.

“Glee is supposed to be about what’s inside your heart, not what’s coursing through your veins.” He told them. Rachel told them that they understood, and she spoke for everyone when she said they wanted to move forward, and put this episode behind them. 

Will mentioned that it wasn’t that simple, then broke the news. He was no longer “Suitable” to run glee on his own, that there was a co-chair for their club now. Their new co-director was Sue Sylvester.

The Cheerios! were smiling smugly, and everyone else looked disgusted. Barry wasn’t having this at all. He rolled his eyes, and then stomped out of the room, Will calling after him; “Barry!” the boy didn’t turn around, and he couldn’t chase after him.

Sue tried to appear supportive, but they all knew it was a facade. Will walked out of the choir room, an unsatisfied expression on his face when Emma called to him. She told him that she accepted Ken’s proposal, and he looked heartbroken, realizing his life as he knew it was falling apart.

Either way, he congratulated her, then walked away. She walked away as well but turned to look at him as he walked away nonetheless. He also glanced back at her before continuing on. 

\---

Rachel was in her room, looking at the box of the decongestant Terri had given everyone, seemingly contemplating them. Looking up, she then stood up from her bed, and threw the box in the trash, and climbed on the elliptical, starting her morning routine, her new goal winning Sectionals.

\---

“Len? Are you ready?” Barry called from the living room of Len’s apartment.

“Yeah! I’ll be right down.” Len called in return. Len took one last look at his room, he grabbed his duffle, threw it over his shoulder, and grabbed the few small boxes he was taking right away. He sighed, a smile on his face as he turned the light off and closed the door.

They locked his apartment and headed for Barry’s home. When they got there, Barry guided him to his new room. They unpacked the few boxes Len had, very quickly because of Barry’s speed. Once they finished that, Barry left Len for the night, with a quick goodbye.

Len was ready for bed maybe an hour later, but couldn’t seem to sleep. He wandered into Barry’s room after lying restless for so long. Barry appeared to be asleep, and Len quietly shuffled into the bed next to him. 

Barry rolled over and addressed his intruder. “Len?” he yawned. “Whadda you doin’ in here?” Barry asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Len said, pulling Barry closer so he could snuggle into his neck. “Missed you, and new places make me anxious,” Len told him. “But you’re familiar.”

“Mkay,” Barry said, leaning into Len to go back to sleep.

“Night Barry.”

“Night Len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	7. Throwdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue tries to cause dissension withing the Glee Club, and shocking news is revealed. Barry isn't liking this one bit, and then his friends go and mess with his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! While my Netflix is still being a piece of shit, I have found another way to get what I need.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Will and Sue were arguing in the auditorium during glee practice. Will couldn’t see how something like this could happen, he knew he looked crazy, and all the kids could agree. All the yelling had run Barry out of the auditorium as it made him anxious, and Len had followed.

Barry wondered about the events that had led them to where they were now…

One week prior, Figgins made Sue co-director, but things hadn’t been this bad until a few days ago. Will and Sue, from what Barry had managed to over-hear, were called into Figgins office for a sit-down talk.

During that talk, Figgins inquired about how things were running, and Sue said they were running smoothly, though Will felt the opposite. He agreed out loud, but knew things were going to get rocky soon.

CHOIR ROOM- GLEE PRACTICE

Shue was looking for feedback. He wanted to know what they wanted to do, what they liked to do, so he could make it more fun for them, and maybe win their favor(even though Figgins told them to do the exact opposite.)

Mercedes recommended something, as she put it… “A little more black”, and Kurt agreed with that idea. He loved show tunes as much as the next person, but he knew they did way too many, and that they needed to branch out a bit. 

Rachel seemed to take this a little personally, pointing out that it was Glee Club, not ‘Krunk Club’. To stop the small fight forming already, Will spoke up, thanking Mercedes and Kurt for pitching in, and made sure to note their preference.

When Will asked if anyone else had ideas, Mike rose his hand. “I can pop and lock…” he pointed out. Mike was a great dancer, and he loved it. It wasn’t really what they were looking for though, but he still kept it in his mind. That reminded Shue, another term of Figgins conditions was not to pin the kids against each other. Sue said they would never, but the twinkle in her eyes… she was up to something. 

Sue met with her Cheerios! from glee in her office. She told them that the plan was indeed, to pin them against one another. Quinn updated her on the minority students feelings, like Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Mike and Tina. even Santana was included in this ‘minorities’ business.

This was perfect, Sue had her broken link in the chain, and she was going to make sure to shatter it completely. She was going to break this club apart from the inside… make it a toxic place to be, so that nobody would want to be a part of it. 

When Figgins asked about the plan for Sectionals, Will had spoken up, telling Figgins that they were going to direct their own numbers. They were going to flip a coin for who goes first, and make sure everything was ‘fair’. Figgins was pleased by their plans.

Figgins called for a ‘hug-it-out’ celebration. After a small fight about not wanting to, they slowly got up to hug. As they did, Will whispered to her that he would destroy her, and she said she was about to vomit down his back.

Their competition was on.

\---

Finn and Quinn were at the doctors for an ultrasound. Quinn expressed her nerves to Finn, and the doctor bluntly said that at their age, it was highly unlikely that there would be something wrong. She told the doctor to be careful of her Cheerios! Uniform as she came closer.

The doctor went right back to the conversation they needed to have. She brought up their ages, and asked what they planned to do after the baby was born. Finn told her that they would do whatever Quinn wanted to do.

The doctor continued forward, then told them that, if it made any difference, their baby was a girl. Will sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine as he waited for Finn and Quinn. Finn walked out and sat with him.

He told Will that the baby was fine, no mutations, and thanked him for bringing them. Finn admitted to being too nervous to drive. Will told him it was no problem, then asked if he was doing alright.

Finn was honest when he said no. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he couldn’t raise a baby. His mom didn’t let him have fish because he couldn’t take care of them. Will was confused, knowing that, last he checked anyway, Quinn wanted to put the baby up for adoption.

Finn told him he was right. For now anyway. He wasn’t sure what she’d do in the end, because it wasn’t his call. He told Will that it sucked, all the stress and worry, with no control. That’s when Quinn walked out of the room that Finn had, ready to leave. They walked away, leaving Will to contemplate what was happening to his students.

\---

Rachel closed her locker, and was greeted with the face of the creep that wanted to see her bra. He told her something creepy, but something about her being the hottest girl in the school, which many people would disagree with. She was beautiful, but many people were just assholes, and couldn’t give out a rightful compliment to save their lives.

“Ew.” She said, walking away. He asked her, while chasing after her, if she had been reading his blog. Of course she hadn’t, and wasn’t going to start. She knew his blog was nothing but trash and lies, especially about her.

He told her that he had a new story. One on Quinn Fabray… and her pregnancy. Rachel denied it when he asked if she did, which they both knew was a lie, but she stormed away anyway. He had some fun facts though. He yelled to her as she walked away; “Because the same birdie told me you’re heartbroken Finn Hudson didn’t choose you to carry his litter.”

That got her to stop, and march right back up to him. “What is it going to take for you to not run the story?” the smile he gave her, showed that he had her right where he wanted her.

CHOIR ROOM

Sue was picking the students she wanted for her number after a coin flip. She chose heads, and had a special coin that had two heads, after all, cheating was the only way she worked. She read off the list of students that she was going to take; “All right, the following students have been selected for a special, elite Glee Club called ‘Sue’s Kids’.”

Will interrupted, reminding her that they had agreed not to split the kids up. He told her that without all of them together, that they wouldn’t qualify for sectionals. She disagreed, telling him that in the rule book it stated that there had to be twelve members, but not all of them had to participate in every song. He gave in, letting her take the Cheerios! And the football players. What shook him slightly was that she didn’t take who he thought she would.

“Santana. Wheels. Gay Kid. Asian, other Asian. Aretha, and Shaft.” Santana, a latino Cheerio, Artie, who she called wheels, Kurt, who she called the gay kid, Tina and Mike who were Asian, Mercedes who she called Aretha, Shaft being Matt. “Oh, one more… depressed kid.” she said, pointing straight at Barry.

“No way in hell.” He told her. “I’m not going with ‘Blonde Satan’.” he replied, leaning back in his chair, getting comfortable. Len laughed at his reply, and Sue looked pissed.

“You’re on my team, let’s go.” She told him in a threatening tone.

“Now see… last I checked, I had no respect for you, and you had no respect for anyone here. I’m not moving from my spot, so go find someone else to terrorize, because it ain’t workin’ on me.” Barry said with a smirk, lifting his hands to place them behind his head. Everyone had to hold in their laughs, some not as successful as others.

“Barry!” Will yelled. 

“Cool it, Scarlet.” Len whispered into his ear. “You need to chill out some.” Len told him. Barry, hearing what Len called him, hid his face in his hands, his cheeks blazing.

“Look Sue, it’s not a good idea for Barry to be on your team. He needs someone a little bit more sensitive to guide him. Barry has to stay on my team.” Will told her.

“That and I wouldn’t work with that monster.” Barry said absentmindedly. Len quickly covered Barry’s mouth with his hand, in attempt to muffle what he had said.

“Whatever. I don’t want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of minority students.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” He stood up, rightfully angered.

“Oh, I wouldn’t kid about this, Will,” they continued to argue for a few minutes, and then they left, Will shaking his head as they went.

\---

Terri was on the phone with her sister as her nephews yelled and misbehaved. Kendra reminded Terri to tell Quinn not to vaccinate, for her own stupid reasons. This lady didn’t seem to understand anything.

She said she could use the vaccination money to buy the organic crib mattress. She didn’t think there was a big chance of the baby getting polio anyway. Will took the phone from Terri and hung up, Kendra yelling about how she hated him after he did.

Terri told Will that she thought that was rude, and he told her that he thought it was rude that she and Kendra were making decisions about their baby without him. He didn’t like it one bit, and he was going to make sure she knew.

He didn’t mean to take the stress of his workday out on her, and he didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to feel as powerless in his home like he did at work. He was frustrated that he had to come home and listen to them make the decisions that Terri and Will should be making together.

He was mad that he hadn’t felt the baby kick yet, and that the only time he was at an OB-GYN office was for Finn and Quinn’s ten week ultrasound. She was distracted by the mention of Quinn, she asked him how the baby was instead of being sensitive to what he was saying and feeling.

“Fine. It’s a girl. But that’s not the point.”

“Well what is the point, Will?” She asked him, not raising her voice.

“My point is that I am the father of that baby.” he said, getting up and walking away from her, disappointment in his eyes. “And I am coming with you to your next doctor’s appointment.” Terri looked shocked, and worried about what she was going to do.

\---

Finn asked Rachel what she had to do to get the creepy kid to not run the article, as she closed her locker. She told him something along the lines of her dads might be needing to go into her college funds for intensive therapy money. (The kid wanted a pair of her underwear.)

Finn acknowledged that whatever it was… was certainly hardcore. Rachel didn’t mind doing what she did, and she told him that. She wanted him to be happy, and the way for that to happen was for her to do what she could to keep their secret fro as long as possible. 

She may or may not have had some ulterior motives, but she still also did it because she wanted to help. She wanted to protect him, but also Quinn. They were her teammates after all. Finn was honest with her, he told her that she was awesome, that he really appreciated her, and that he’d make it up to her one day.

She looked at him as he walked away, lovestruck every time she was with him. With a huge smile, she turned to walk away, only to be approached by the creepy kid again. He asked for another pair, knowing that the ones she gave him were newly bought. He wanted ‘Rachel Berry panties’ as he put it.

He expected delivery by the next morning, or the story on Quinn Fabray would be released onto his blog. He tried to kiss her, and she immediately pulled away, absolutely disgusted. He ran after that, while she started to regret what was happening.

“I could talk to that creep for you, if you’d like.” Len told her, Barry attached to his arm, slightly behind him, while the kid hid his face. Apparently, he was being extra shy today. When Barry peaked at Rachel with one eye, she smiled and waved at him.

“Woah.” Len expressed when Barry hid his face further back behind him, almost pushing him forward into Rachel.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll deal with it. What’s up with Barry though?” She asked, leaning to her right to try and look at him.

“Ah, that’s a little bit hard to explain… We need to tell everyone in glee, so I’ll just explain then, okay?” Len said, looking to her with worried eyes.

“Alright Leonard.” She said.

“Len.” he replied. “Just Len.”

“Okay… Len.” She waved goodbye, and the three parted ways.

Len walked Barry to one of his classes, but on the way, they ran into David. The kid immediately grabbed onto Len tighter than before. His anxiety was off the charts today, and he wouldn’t be able to handle David as he was.

David, didn’t seem to care, and tried to approach, but one look from Len got him to walk away, though not easily. David taken care of, Barry and Len continued on their way.

CHOIR ROOM

Everyone was expressing their feelings about how things were going when Barry and Len walked in. They immediately noticed the kid was acting different, specifically because they could only see him hiding behind Len.

“So the kid is showing us who he truly is?” Puck commented. “Not just a mask. Knew he wasn’t as tough as he appeared.”

“Shut it Puck. He could kick your ass any day of the week. Even now, he could deal a blow that would knock you out instantly.” Len said. “His friends messed with his brain a little bit, so he’s having an off day.”

“What do you mean they messed with his brain a bit?” Mercedes asked.

“He went back to Central over the weekend like he agreed with Wells. They do it once a month, just to make sure he’s getting properly taken care of, considering he doesn’t like with an actual adult.” Len explained. “They were doing their normal scans, and Cisco decided to run a new test, one that Barry agreed to, and it had some side effects.”

“What type of side effects are we talking here?” Will asked, walking into the room from his office.

“The machine scrambled his memories a bit. They’re all there, but he has to put them back in the right order. While we wait for his brain to process everything the right way, he’s just been very anxious about new places.” he said. “He needs to come to school and keep his routine, it should help his memories realign themselves, but he’s just going to be a little quieter and shyer than usual.”

“Alright, well, we’ll try to help as much as possible. Have a seat guys.” Will told them, gesturing to the seats in the back. Len and Barry headed to their seats, Barry not moving from his hiding place one bit. 

They continued their conversation about the Sue’s Corner that had aired the previous night when Sue walked into the choir room. With her, she had the jazz band. The other kids left the room with Will when she decided to get her minorities practice to start.

Sue took the opportunity to make some hits at Will as she passed out the music. Mercedes was instantly please by the song choice Sue had made, something Sue knew could get her on the kids good side.

“‘Hate on Me,’ and R&B song?” She said with excitement. Sue continued with her cerade of happiness to make sure the kids would start to trust her. 

“You like that?” she chuckled out. The kids were buzzing with happiness to sing a song they liked. She told Mike she wanted to see some pop and lock, and she told Mercedes she wanted to see some Mariah hands, calling each kid she addressed by their actual name.

She had the pianoman start the song, and they each got in the groove.

“Do do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do. Do do do do,” they all harmonized.

“If I could give you the world on a silver platter, would it even matter?” Mercedes started. “You’d still be mad at me. If I could find in all this a dozen roses, that I would give to you. You’d still be miserable, ‘cause in reality, I’m gonna be who I be and I don’t feel no faults.”

Everyone was dancing as mercedes took the lead. “For all the lies that you bought, you can try as you may, break me down, but I say, that it ain’t up to you. Gonna do what you do, hate on me, hater, now or later, ‘cause I’m gonna do me, you’ll be mad, baby.”

The others harmonized with her; “Go ‘head and hate,”

“Go ‘head and hate on me, hater, ‘cause I’m not afraid of… what I got I paid for. You can hate on me.”

“You can hate on me,” they continued.

“Now or later, ‘cause I’m gonna do me, you’ll be mad, baby.”

“Hate on me,”

“Go ‘head and hate on me, hater, now or later, ‘cause I’m not afraid of, what I got I paid for, you can hate on me.” Mercedes continued powerfully, “Hate on me, hater, now or later, cause I’m gonna do me, you be mad, baby.” She went higher an octave as she sang.

“Go ‘head and hate,”

“Go ‘head and hate on me, hater, ‘cause I’m not afraid of, what I got, I paid for, you can hate on me.” she finished as Will looked longingly through the window of the door to the choir room. He missed his students. All of them.

Sue walked down the halls afterwards, sunglasses covering her eyes. Will called out to her urgently. Will was pissed that she took the piano when it was her time with the kids. She was undermining him in front of them on purpose, and he didn’t like it one bit.

She insulted him as much as possible as she walked away, and Will slowed his walk to almost a stop. He shook his head, then started to chase after her again with an angry expression on his face.

He yelled out as they headed down the stairs, he certainly wasn’t done talking about this. His sheet music disappeared too, which she admitted to being responsible for. She had burned it. Will was now livid. Nobody did shit like this and got away with it.

When he told her that it ended, she thought he meant a cockfight. He corrected her telling her that they were there for the children, and that their problems with each other needed to be out in the open.

Sue told him, since they were getting real, that she was trying to destroy his club, especially because she ‘didn’t trust a man with curly hair. She took shots against Will’s hair, which was normal, then walked away.

Will told her she was a terrible influence on the kids, that she was dangerous, and that she teaches them all the wrong lessons. She replied that she didn’t care what he thought, that she was just here to protect a legacy. Glee Club was apparently a part of that legacy now, and she planned to win, if it got him fired? Well she just didn’t care.

She stormed away, throwing some kids slushie along the way.

Will watched her go as he sighed.

\---

Will was grading papers on the couch in his home. Terri approached him with a beer, handing it to him. He thanked her, somewhat relaxed. He wanted to finish the papers first though, so he set the beer aside.

Terri wanted to talk with him though. She admitted to being a crummy wife as of late, but he contradicted her. He told her that she was carrying his baby, and that he shouldn’t expect anything more than that.

She told him that was her sister’s marriage, not the one she wanted. She moved Will’s legs and sat down on the couch, placing his legs in her lap, continuing the conversation. She offered advice for his problems at school, and Will was hesitant.

He reminded her of the last time she got involved in his school stuff, and then he told her that Sue wasn’t going to rest until he was fired. She pointed out that was all the more reason to take her advice. He needed to do whatever it takes to win the fight against Sue.

He was going down in the gutter to win this fight.

\---

Back at the school football field, Sue was walking, a lady from ‘Cheerleading Today’ conducting an interview at the same time. Sue asked if it was supposed to be a cover story, then went with it. She told her that the only thing the readers needed to know was that Sue was all about empowerment. She empowers her Cheerios! to live in a constant state of fear.

She did that by creating an environment of irrational and random terror. She called Quinn over and asked where all her Cheerios! were. Quinn told her the bad new, that Shue had flunked them so they were academically ineligible. 

That caused Sue to whip her glasses off in rage, as she stared at Quinn in disbelief.

\---

PRINCIPAL FIGGINS OFFICE

Sue pointed at Will as she called the circumstances ‘a travesty of international proportions.’ she was pissed that the Cheerios! were ineligible because of Will. Will showered her a spanish quiz from one of her cheerleaders, who spelled their own name wrong, and answered every question with a drawing on a sombrero.

She accused him of not being able to stand having a woman in a position of power. She yelled something about him being psychosexually deranged. Figgins watched this with his mouth open in shock.

Figgins pointed out that with Will’s research showed that most cheerleaders were functionally illiterate. Sue didn’t see the problem with that, and then he also pointed out that during the last football game, the cheerleaders spelled out ‘to game’ instead of ‘go team’.

Will threw out some statistics about them failing spanish, or how they should have, and he wasn’t going to be a part of the language being disgraced with failing kids. Sue raged at Will about his commitment to a ‘dying language’(totally isn’t a dying language).

Sue broke it down for Will. she empowered her Cheerios! To be champions, she didn’t know or care if they went onto college. She told him if they wanted to be bankers, lawyers and captains of industry, she felt the most important lesson they could learn was how to do a round-off.

This wasn’t true by any means, but she certainly believed it. Will thought she was crazy, and deranged. He put the blame on Figgins, allowing it to happen right under his nose. When Sue yelled at him to say something, he told her that Will was right, she was wrong. He was giving no more free passes.

Will told her that he’d see her in Glee, and left, after trying to pat her arm. She told him not to touch her, and out of spite, he did it anyway. When he did, she yelled about a lawsuit, and turned to Figgins. 

She brought up their agreement about the video she found of him doing an add for anti-embolism socks, and threatened to put it on youtube. He told her that he put it there himself, and that it only got two hits.

This time he broke it down for her. He told her simply that nobody cared. She left the office, throwing as many objects in the Secretary's office as she left. The famous Sue storm out. “No! Not the children!” he yelled after her.

\---

IN CLASS

Finn was tapping his fingers nervously as Quinn sat behind him, taking the exam. He faked a yawn so he could hand her the note, stretching his arm up, only to come down behind him right near her desk.

After receiving the note, she asked what it was. Finn told her it was a baby name, a cool one he came up with, like the weird names celebrities give their kids. Shue told him to keep his eyes on his test, and Finn looked forward again. He waited until a kid named Ronnie stepped in the way of Shue’s vision a moment later before turning back around to Quinn.

She read the note and gave him a look of distaste. “Drizzle?” he explained about how he loved it when it was drizzling outside because it wasn’t fully raining, but it still smells like rain. She asked him if he was a moron, then told him they weren’t naming the baby drizzle, that they weren’t naming the baby anything.

She told him to finish his test as he slowly turned around, very hurt. That is when Brittney took her test for the answers and Quinn snatched it back. She told Britney to do it on her own, who said she couldn’t understand anything, not that it was Quinn’s problem.

As they walked down the hall after class, Quinn called Finn out for being insensitive about baby names when he knew she wasn’t keeping it. Finn knew that, but he asked her what she expected him to do about it.

She told him to not have an opinion, and that’s when he got really upset. He pointed out that this was happening to him too, and she told him it wasn’t. She told him that he wasn’t the one who’s parents would ‘burn her like a witch’ if they found out. She turned to her locker to open it.

“You know, sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel.” he told her. She turned to him, not hurt, but not pissed, but like a mix of both. “Really?” she asked.

“Yeah. She cares about my feelings. She sticks up for me. She sticks up for both of us. You know that she gave that Jacob kid a pair of her underpants just to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant?”

She sighed, and shoved her binders in her locker, “You think she did that for me?” Quinn asked. “Just to be a good teammate?”

“Yeah. That’s what she told me.” Finn said, and he believed it.

“I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends. Just don’t do it with her.” Quinn said, slamming her locker shut and walking away. Finn stared as she left, brows knit in frustration.

CHOIR ROOM

Puck was playing the song ‘Ride With Me’ on his guitar as all the glee kids sang happily. They were laughing, and singing and truly having fun. When they ended their fun, Rachel told them she missed being all together.

Artie hoped they wouldn’t get in trouble for their ‘covert jam session’ as he put it. Barry enjoyed watching his team celebrate and have fun from behind Len’s arm, where he had been for the past couple of days.

Nothing seemed to be working yet to help return his memories to the right places, but he remembered everything, and that was a start. Everyone laughing happily around him was making him happy too. Len seemed happy, smiling and laughing with everyone, but when he felt Barry move, he turned his head back to check on him. Barry gave him a big grin, and Len’s heart melted.

Sadly, their fun had to end, Santana saying that if Sue caught them, that they were cooked, she even told Kurt that she’d shave his head, and Kurt couldn’t rock that look. When Mercedes told them that they had to go because Sue was expecting them, everyone groaned and complained.

Shue walked in just as they were leaving(very slowly). He greeted tham and asked what they were doing in the choir room happily. Tina explained that they were just saying hello, and Will told them that it was great to see them. He had missed them after all. 

Will went straight to work, he told his small group that he brought the band with him, and that he might have their number for sectionals. Rachel pointed out that none of them liked what their club has become. Will told her that is exactly how Sue wanted them to feel, and he was right.

Giving up only helped her, and if it were up to him, they would all be performing together at Sectionals. But it wasn't up to him. Not anymore. Sue was going to do her song, they would to theirs. So he handed out the sheet music. 

He told them that they were singing about hate, quite literally. So, he took the kinder approach with the song he chose. He called Finn and Rachel to the front to take the leads in the duet. Rachel exclaimed at her love for the song Will chose, and dragged Finn up to the mics in the center of the room. 

“Follow my lead,” she laughed.

“Don’t wait for me,” he replied, looking at the music he was given.

That’s when Quinn stepped in. “So much for ‘togetherness’.” she exclaimed to Will.

Will told Finn and Rachel that they would really need to practice this song. Quinn and the others stood to the side. When Finn replied that they understood their job, he told the band to start.

“Tell me how I’m supposed to breath with no air,” Rachel began, the others harmonizing, though some not happily, Barry doing so from behind Len, which Will accepted because of the circumstances. “If I should die before I wake, it’s ‘cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh,”

“I’m here alone, didn’t want to leave.”Finn took over; “My heart won’t move, it’s incomplete. Wish there was a way that I could make you understand.”

Rachel took back over; “But how… do you expect me… to live alone with just me? ‘Cause my world revolves around you, it’s so hard for me to breathe.”

Then they sang together; “Now,”

The kids harmonized behind them, “Tell, tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air,”

“Breathe with no air,” Rachel sang, Finn backing her with “No air,”

“Can’t live, can’t breathe with no air,” the kids harmonized.

“Woah, woah,” Rachel sang. Finn once again singing “No air,”

“It’s how I feel,” the kids harmonized perfectly, though Quinn was staring daggers by this point in the song.

“Whenever you ain’t there,” Rachel turned to look at Finn as she sang, “No breathing,” he sang with her.

“No air,”

“No breathing, no” she sang.

They moved to the auditorium, “Got me out here in the water, so deep, so deep,” Quinn and the rest sang.

“So deep,” Both Rachel and Finn sang.

“Tell me how you gonna be without me,” the kids harmonized, all moving and singing in perfect sync.

“can’t be without you baby,” finn sang, as Rachel continued her layer, “Breathe, no air”

“No, no air,” the kids harmonized again.

Rachel started to close the song, “Baby, yeah” she sang higher

“No” he sang, holding her hand as they did their number. “Hard for me to breathe”

“How” Rachel sang, looking into his eyes.

“Tell, tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air,”

No air,” Rachel trilled down when she sang this part, knowing the song was going to close. “No, no”

“It’s how I feel,” They continued harmonizing. “When I know you ain’t there. There’s no air, no air.”

“Not there” Rachel started her last few versus, “got me out here in the water, so deep.”

“Tell me how you gonna be without me,” Finn stated to close the song with Rachel, “If you ain’t here, I just can’t breathe. It’s no air,” she continued. 

“No air.” they finished together. Quinn’s sly smile could be seen from a mile away, she was going to make a scene. When Will told them his thoughts, Quinn spoke up. “Excuse me. What about us? You expect us to just sway back here like props?” she asked with attitude.

She walked out of the auditorium lot long after, making a comment on how Shue doesn’t like minorities, getting the attention of Puck and Britney. She want straight to Sue to fill her in on the events. Puck and Britney ended up talking with Sue and joining her team. She said something about a test to protect them from ‘his racism’.

\---

Terri quickly looked through her drawers, trying to find her fake baby bump. When she heard Will enter the apartment, she quickly and recklessly stuffed it under her shirt, then addressed him. He had asked what diner was, and she asked him if he wanted to order some takeout.

He told her that while he didn’t expect her to start cooking, but he thought it was appropriate to figure out dinner when she was home first. She commented on his forcefulness, and asked him what it was about.

He told her that she was right, that when he stood up to Sue he had felt great, but also thought she was begging him for mercy. He told her that it was all thanks to her. When she pointed out that she had her moments, he told her she’d have one friday at 4.

He told her that he made an appointment with her obstetrician, doctor Wu, for both of them. He was finally going to see his little boy, he told her with a huge smile. He approached her and told her to pick whatever she wanted form takeout, just not Chinese again. He kissed her, then walked away.

She stared off worriedly, wondering how the plan was going to go.

\---

Will marched right up to Sue in the teachers lounge as she read the newspaper. He confronted her about her stealing away more members of his glee club, he told her that he couldn’t do a song with three kids, he wasn’t sure if Barry was up for the song because of the incident, but he was hoping the boy would be back up soon. 

She was ready to cut him a deal. She’d give him his Glee kids back, if he’d pass her Cheerios! He told her that she’d have to pry those “f’s” form his cold, dead hands. She called out to him as he walked away. “Can’t wait, pal!” then she went back to her newspaper.

AT THE OBSTETRICIAN’S OFFICE

Kendra and Terri were talking with Dr. Wu. they wanted him to do something that was strictly against policy, and he had refused. Not that it mattered, because Kendra blackmailed him with some stupid case she could pull together and have some lawyers work.

He agreed to what they want, because even if they didn’t win, he’d lose patients to he only other OB-GYN in the area. He thought it was outrageous, and yet, wouldn’t risk losing the patients.

BACK AT SCHOOL

Quinn slammed Rachel’s locker closed to get her attention, then spoke; “Listen here, treasure-trail, we’re about to have a smackdown.”

“I don’t want to have a confrontation.” Rachel told her with a roll of her eyes.

“Don’t play stupid with me, stubbles.” Quinn responded with attitude. “I’m having Finn’s baby and you need to back off. I am asking you as nicely as I possibly can.” she told Rachel, with a look of hatred in her eyes. “Leave him alone.”

“You’re right.” Rachel replied. “I’ve helped you not because it’s the right thing to do, but because I had romantic ulterior motives. But just so we’re clear, you’re the one who’s cheating.” she turned to walk away, and Quinn followed, now livid.

“Excuse me?”

“I have it on good authority that you’re Sue Sylvester’s mole. And you can deny it all you want, but I know it’s true.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Quinn said, turning the corner with Rachel as she headed up the stairs.

“Sue’s not on your side, Quinn. She’s not on anybody’s side but her own. Can you imagine what she’s gonna do when she finds out about your situation? She’ll probably try to rip off your uniform with her bare hands.” Rachel turned to face her now that she was at the top of the first flight of stairs.

“Every time you whisper in her ear, you empower her to do more damage to the Glee Club. And right now, Glee Club is all you have, and if I were you, I’d recognize who my true friends are. Oh, and I’d practice a little bit more. Because you obviously have a lot you need to express.” Rachel crossed her arms.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Quinn said with an angered tone, a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. She turned down the stairs, and ‘Set me Free’ started.

“Set me free why don’t you, baby?” she sang as she descended the stairs she had followed Rachel onto. “Get out my life, why don’t you baby?” Quinn was on the football field with the Cheerios! backing her up as she sang a solo.

“Cuz ya don’t really love me, you just keep me hanging on.” Quinn and her cheerleaders performed intense choreography for the number, each one dancing around her in perfect sync. “You don’t really need me, but you keep me hanging on.”

“Why do you keep coming around, playing with my heart?” Quinn sang as the Cheerios used the football equipment in their dance; “Why don’t you get out of my life and let me make a new start? Let me get over you, the way you’ve gotten over me.”

“Hey, set me free why don’t ya baby? Let me be why don’t ya baby? Cuz you don’t really love me baby. You just keep me hanging on. No you don’t really love me, you just keep me hanging on.” Quinn soloed as her squad used the football equipment and spun her slowly, keeping time with the music.

“You say although we broke up, you still want to be just friends, but how can we still be friends when seeing you only breaks my heart again? And there ain’t nothin’ I can do about it.” the song began to pick up a little bit. “Set me free why don’t ya baby? Get out my life why don’t ya baby?”

Quinn began to close the song, making sure her energy levels stayed even though her entire performance; “Go on, get out, get out of my life and let me sleep at night. Please, cuz ya don’t really love me, you just keep me hanging on.” she extended the last note for some time, then cut off abruptly.

She told her squad to take five, then sighed. As they walked away in a group, she walked away in the opposite direction.

\---

Rachel, Finn and Quinn took the stage in the auditorium, Barry not joining because he wasn’t in school that day. Rachel told them that even with them on opposite sides, she hoped they enjoyed the number, and that they looked forward to seeing theirs.

Sue yelled for them to start, rudely interrupting Rachel. She told them to sing something, and then Will got involved. He told her that she couldn’t talk to kids that way, with a tone that sounded aggravated and slightly forceful.

Rachel looked to Finn, who just stared in awkward disbelief. She decided to just start the performance. “Tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air?” that was as far as she got before Sue snapped her fingers telling her kids to leave.

Confused, they all got up to leave. Finn walked a few steps forward around his microphone. “I’m sorry. Is there a fire?”

“No, and that’s the point. There is no fire.” Sue told Finn. “You know, it’s sad enough that my ‘Sue’s Kids’ are living in squalor and probably on food stamps.” Sue continued.

“My dad’s a dentist.” Mercedes told her group, looking rightfully confused. 

“But for you to drag them in here and bore them to death, I won’t stand for it. Come on, kids, out. We’re going for conies, my treat.” Sue said, turning to the kids waiting on the stairs.

That got Will into a rage just as Barry and Len appeared in the auditorium and walked down to join everybody. “All right, that’s it!” he said, slamming his clipboard down, the noise startling Barry, causing him to hide behind Len out of recent habit.

“Really?” Sue asked.

“You know what, Sue?” Will asked. “You’ve been pretty honest about your feelings for me, so let me return the favor.” he said with a gesture, Sue holding her arms out in a ‘what are you going to do’ type stance. 

“You’re rude, Sue. You have no class, and you are a terrible teacher!”

“I’ll have you know I have my PhD.” she told him, walking closer to get in his face.

“You got it online, Sue!”

“You are a failed performer, Will! You weren’t good enough to make it in the real world. You’re not even good enough to run this stupid little club that nobody cares about. Time after time, Will, you fail!”

“You spend every waking moment of your life figuring out ways to terrify children to try to feel better about yourself, and the fact that you’re probably gonna spend the rest of your life alone!” Will was yelling loud now, and all the fighting made Barry’s anxiety reach its peak. Len was hugging Barry as the kid’s face was hidden against his chest while he cried. Len rubbed his back soothingly, but paid full attention to the fight in front of him, eyes wide and surprised even though he was known for keeping his cool.

“How dare you talk to me like that!” Sue yelled and shoved Will hard, making him stumble back a step. This was when the kids started to see the arguing in slow motion, just watching with boredom and shock.

Then Finn stepped in. “Enough!” he yelled. “I’m sorry Mr. Shue, Ms. Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear Mom and Dad fight, those of us who still have both parents would just stay home on payday.”

“I agree. Glee Club is supposed to be fun.” Mercedes added. “And furthermore, I don’t like this minority business. I may be a strong, proud black woman, but I’m a lot more than that. I’m out.” she said, turning to leave.

“M-me too.” Tina said, getting up to follow Mercedes.

“Fellow Glee Clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm-out is done. I encourage you to follow my lead.” Rachel said, turning on her heel and storming out the stage exit.

Len looked to Barry, then Will, and guided him out of the auditorium. Everyone followed one after the other out of the auditorium, Artie being carried out by Mike, Puck and Matt. Len and Barry the last ones out.

Sue and Will were just left to stare at each other in the aftermath of their fight. She left Will there, and he just took a deep breath and sighed. 

\---

Will asked Dr. Wu if the curtain blocking his view of his wife’s stomach was necessary. He was the one that had knocked her up after all(or so he believed). He was told that it was standard procedure, and they continued with the appointment.

When Dr. Wu asked him if he was okay, seeming as he looked upset, Will replied that he was just stressed because of work. Terri told him that he needed to forget about the glee club, which she called ‘dancing delinquents’ because he was about to see his child for the first time.

He apologized and gave her a kiss, then remembered his parents wanted a DVD of the ultrasound. When Wu looked at him, then to her, she nodded at him. Sighing, he pulled a DVD of Quinn’s ultrasound and showed it to Will, passing it off like it was Terri’s.

He popped the DVD in the sonogram, and walked back over to the other side of the curtain. When there, he grabbed the gel that was on the table and squeezed some into a bed pan that was hidden by the curtain. Terri reacted as if it was cold, and commented on that while Wu apologized with a flat tone, commenting on how it must’ve been cold.

Then he started to fake finding the baby on the sonogram, while a screen played Quinn’s DVD. “Wow! That’s him!” Will said while looking at the screen. Terri coughed, signaling to Wu to break the news to Will.

He explained that the baby was actually a girl, and Will panicked, asking if something happened to his junk. Wu explained that he never had those parts and they were off the topic. Will looked at the screen, tears in his eyes.  
Terri looked to Will and told him that she didn’t know having a boy was so important to him. He told her that it wasn’t. He was just happy to have a baby to call theirs. A little girl, a boy, he didn’t care, she was all theirs, and he was so happy to be able to say that.

Terri pulled him close; “No matter what happens, I want you to remember at this moment, that we love each other, okay?” he nodded and they shared a brief, yet intimate kiss, then looked to the sonogram once again.

\---

Will stood halfway in the door as he knocked to get Sue’s attention. “Hey, Sue.”

“William, close the door.” she responded, tone somewhat remorseful. 

He sighed. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you about the auditorium.” he stepped closer to her desk. 

“Good. I wanted to come to you, too, but I have no idea where your office is. Why don’t you have a seat.” she continued, pointing at the chairs with her glasses in hand. 

“Sure.” he responded quietly, taking a seat in the chair on his left.

“So, I decided to step down as co-head of Glee.” she started with a straight face, she stared back with an open mouth, then responded. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not for me. It’s too fruity. I can’t stand the sight of kids getting emotional unless it’s from physical exhaustion.”

“Yeah, it did get pretty bad in there.”

“Oh, yeah.” she sighed out. “I’d still like to stay on as consigliere. You know, maybe you could show me your setlists before competitions, just so I feel like I’m contributing.” she said with a small nod.

“Cool.” Will thought this was a fair deal, and he wasn’t about to fight it or rock the boat.

“You know, I was a veejay for a couple of years. Not MTV, but still.” She smiled.

Will scoffed happily. “Why do I feel like I’m about to fall through a trapdoor into a pit of fire?”

“Because you don’t trust me.”

“Mm.”

“I know my methods are extreme and I know I’m not like the rest of you hippies, caring about the kids’ feelings as if they’re real, but I do care about teaching. And when I coach them, and they win… I win.” she said this with a smile, and not like it was all about her, she wanted them to win and feel accomplished, because that’s what made her feel like she’d won too. “And you know how I feel about winning.”

“I do.” he laughed slightly. “Look, who’s to say everything I do is 100% on the ball?”

“No one would say that.” she interrupted.

“Probably right.” he said after a moment of thought. “But, um, in hindsight… you were right to shine the spotlight on the fact that those kids were minorities.”

Their conversation carried into glee that day.

“...because you’re all minorities. You are in the glee club. Now there are only 13 of you and all you have is each other. So it doesn’t matter that Rachel is Jewish, or that Finn is…”

“Unable to tell my rights from my lefts.” he cut in.

Everyone chuckled; “Sure. Or that Santana is Latina, or that Quinn is…” Shue continued.

“Pregnant.” Sue cut in. “Sorry, Q. It’ll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows… including me.” Sue said, looking emotionally detached, but her voice cracked with emotion by just the slightest bit before she walked out the door.

Will sighed, head down as he stood in front of everyone, Quinn and Finn looking shell shocked. Both were internally panicking, and Quinn was slowly gasping for air just from the shock of what Sue said. Rachel looked to them both, as well as the rest of the Glee Club did. 

\---

“How could you do that?” Rachel said to Jacob, completely pissed. “Do you have any idea how much pain you caused by running that story?”

“Sue made me do it.” he told, then explained that Sue had found the underwear she had given him when they made their exchange. To get out of trouble, he explained how he’d acquired them, which led Sue to finding out about Quinn’s pregnancy.

Sue had denied it until Jacob told her that he had three sources confirming that Quinn was pregnant. When she could no longer deny it, he told her that he would kill the story, and shockingly enough, she told him to run it.

He apologized to Rachel again, then walked away with his head down. Rachel turned around to see Quinn crying as Finn held her. He told her everything was going to be okay, but was staring straight at Rachel. She looked back with eyes that showed her broken heart.

IN THE AUDITORIUM

“You’re not alone, together we stand, I’ll be by your side you know I’ll take you hand.” Rachel sang as the song started.

“When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there’s no place to go, you know I won’t give in.” Finn sang, everyone else harmonized behind them singing ‘ah’.

“No, I won’t give in…” Rachel and Finn sang in harmony. “Yeah, yeah!” Rachel continued.

Everyone joined in to sing and danced in sync; “Keep holding on”

“Cause you know we’ll make it through,” Rachel continued.

“We’ll make it through” Both sang again. Everyone was aiming the song toward Quinn and even Barry was emotional, knowing that she needed their support right now. 

“Just stay strong” the group emphasized.

“‘Cause you know I’m here for you,” Rachel took lead, only to be joined by Finn; “You know I’m here for you”

“There’s nothing you can say” the pair sang.

“Nothing you can say!” the group harmonized.

“Nothing you can do!”

“Nothing you can do”

“There’s no other way when it comes to the truth, so” the pair sang and Quinn was crying softly, but continued the number.

“Keep holding on.“ 

“‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through” the duet continued strongly. “Hear me when I say, when I say, “I believe nothing’s gonna change, nothing’s gonna change destiny. Whatever’s meant to be will work out perfectly”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!” everyone sang in harmony. “Da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da… keep holding on”

“‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through” Rachel sang with Finn, and when they were supposed to part, she looked away, squeezing her eyes shut from her emotions.

“Keep holding on” the two sang directly at Quinn this time, everyone grouped together. 

“There’s nothing you can say!” Finn and Rachel started to close the song.

“Nothing you can say!”

“Nothing you can do!” 

“Nothing you can do!”

“There’s no other way” Finn and Rachel continued.

“when it comes to the truth” everyone joined in. “So keep holding on”

“Keep holding on!” Rachel sang in higher chords and slightly after, but fast enough to keep time with everyone. Finn grabbed both Quinn and Rachel’s hands, seeing both of their pain in their eyes.

“‘Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through.” Finn and Rachel finally finished.

Quinn sighed, barely keeping her tears in. sniffling, she looked down at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	8. Mash Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will composes a mash-up for a special occasion; McKinley High's cool kids are overthrown; Sue reveals her softer side. Barry will do anything to help his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out, but with Christmas came some special stories and a lot of studying for school's midterms. My friend inspired a few new stories as well, both of which are multichapter stories so I'm trying to figure out a good writing schedule.
> 
> Glee chapters take so much time to write and I enjoy it so much but my other stories are just as important. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Dave walked down the hall with a purple slushie in one hand. He pretended like he was going to throw it at Mercedes but kept walking hearing her screams behind him as she ducked her head and covered it with her arms. “My weave!”

He pulled the same trick on Rachel as passed her by, hearing her hold her breath and close her eyes in anticipation for it. Once again he walked on and as soon as Finn walked into the hall he got a face full of the purple ice drink.

Dave walked by and Finn turned to grab him. “What the hell Karofsky!?”

“Oh, I’ve wanted to do that ever since fifth grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes,” Dave replied with a shove. “Now that you’ve joined Lullaby Lee’s and insperminated the queen of the Chastity Ball and dropped below is hockey dudes on the food chain? It’s open season.”

“Screw you Karofsky. You and your neanderthal puckheads are nothing!” Quinn told him, her voice sharp, eyes like daggers.

“You’re going to pay for this, dude!” Finn shoved him.

“No, I’m not. You two don’t have the juice anymore. Welcome to the new world order.” He said cockily as he walked away, sending a scoff Quinn’s way.

TEACHER’S LOUNGE

Will was spreading his mayo onto his bread when Emma walked in followed closely by Ken. The paused before they approached him, Will wiped his hands off; “Hey, guys.”

“We need to talk.” Ken got straight to the point. 

“Okay,” Will said shortly looking between them curious but worried. They sat down before they continued with where they were going. 

“As you know, even though she refused to wear the ring and won’t tell anyone including her mother about the engagement, Emma and I are in fact getting married.” Kent started off.

“Yes and Ken has convinced me that we need to at least be in the same room when the marriage is certified,” Emma said softly.

“What can I say? I’m a traditionalist.” Ked took in a breath before continuing. “We’re going to Hawaii and getting married on the beach.” He smiled softly. Emma held her straight face.

She bit her lips until Will spoke up; “And you want me to come?” she asked slowly.

“No, no, no, no. I picked Hawaii because it’s far away from everybody we know.” Emma said, moving her hands somewhat.

“Oh,” Will replied quietly, linking his hands together right underneath his chin like he was going to rest his head there.

“Uh, the thing is… is that after a very brief, private ceremony, Ken has decided he would like to have a first dance.”

“The problem is, we can’t decide on the song.” Ken expressed.

“Yes. I would like to have ‘I Could’ve Danced All Night.’” Emma expressed.

Oh, from My Fair Lady.” Will expressed happily. “Great choice. Such a romantic song.” Will told them, expressing with his hands slightly.

“Yes,” Emma said quietly. 

“Yeah, if you’re making a mixtape for the boring parade. I want the ‘Thong Song’.” Ken told Will. Will looked to Emma who just closed her eyes and tilted her chin towards the floor. “I need something I can shake my moneymaker to.”

Will looked at him trying to hide his disbelief before replying. “Um…”

“Uh, I was remembering, um, that you did those, uh, mash-up things with the Glee kids, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Will nodded along.

“So I thought maybe you could find a way to use both of our songs,” Emma explained quietly.

“Ken, and I... well, we… both need… want… need dance lessons.” Emma pointed out.

“Yeah I-i mean I might need a bit of polishing but it’s the Emster here you really have to work with.” Ken pointed his thumb towards her. Will brought a cookie up to his lips before pausing when Ken continued. “ Had a monster case of athlete’s foot a couple years back. Had to get all my toenails removed. So if she steps on my feet during the dance, I might pass out.”

Will lost his appetite after that sentence, dropping his cookie back into the lunch pail. Will looked at her the entire time. She seemed to be having the same reaction.

“We would, uh, be very happy to pay you for your time, Will,” Emma added. She knew he had a baby on the way, he was struggling with money, he had told her that himself. 

“No.” Will held up a hand; No, I want to give you guys these lessons as a wedding gift.” Ken and Emma smiled happily. “Sound good?’ Will asked kindly. They both nodded their approval.

“Hmm.” Ken hummed.

“Great.” She whispered.

CHOIR ROOM

Quinn was wiping the slushie off Finn’s face and talking to him at the same time. “This is a disaster.” She spoke softly. “Our reputation as McKinley High’s “it” couple is in serious jeopardy if we don’t find some way to be cool again Finn.” she moved around behind him.

“The slushie war has commenced,” Kurt said to Mercedes.

“And if Finn and Quinn got nailed, none of us are safe.” She responded as Will walked back in the room. 

Barry and Len couldn’t really relate to this, after all, they had never been hit by slushies before. Barry was too fast and Len had the popularity and fierceness to keep anyone from hitting him with one.

“Okay, guys. We’re a little behind schedule for Sectionals thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour. But you guys really seem to enjoy doing mash-ups, right?” He asked them as he made his way to the center of the room. “ And I’m gonna keep you guys fired up.”

Everyone moved to their seats as Shue continued. “Plus, there is an important lesson to be learned with mash-ups. Sometimes things are so different, they feel like they don’t go together. But the big difference between them is what makes them great.”

Santana looked at him for a split second like he was crazy and everyone seemed to just me unusually quiet. “Like… chocolate and bacon.”

“Or Glee Club and Football,” Finn added as Quinn continued to wipe his face down.

“Exactly.” Will pointed towards Finn. “But you’ve proven that it is a great combination.” Quinn and Finn looked at him disbelievingly. “So. Here is… my personal favorite song.” Will told them as he handed each person the sheet music. “And your homework for the week is to find an unexpected mash-up to go with it.”

Mercedes smiled in the back as Shue finished handing out the music. She loved this song. Barry was excited to sing it too, he knew it quite well. 

“Bust a Move?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, this song is old school.” Mercedes smiled again. 

“All right. Um, Arite.” Will started.

“Yeah?”

“Try to follow along on the bass,” Shue said as he rolled Artie closer to the drum set Finn had been sitting at. “Finn, take us through it.” Will pointed at him with the extra sheet music in his hands.

“Uh, I’m sorry Mr. Schuester. I got corn syrup in my eye.” Finn pointed with his drumsticks as Quinn continued to try to get it out of his eyes.

“Okay. Uh, Puck. How about it?” Will turned his head to Noah.

“I don’t really groove on Young MC.” He said plainly.

“I am shocked at the lack of leading-man ambition in this room right now.” Rachel said.

“It’s okay Rachel. I guess I’m going to have to show these guys how it’s done.” Will told them, earning some murmurs through the room as he slipped his button-up shirt off so he could work with the group in his comfortable t-shirt. 

“Aww, Schuester!” Puck cheered as some wolf whistles went through the room.

“Bust it!” Will started, pointing to the guitar and drums as the song started. Will started dancing almost instantly. “This here’s a tale for all the fellas, trying to do what those ladies tell us. Get shot down ‘cause you’re overzealous? Play hard to get, females get jealous.” 

Will made his way in between the chairs his students were sitting in, motivating them to get up and dance. Barry, of course, had already gotten up and dragged Len with him, smiling the entire way.

“Okay, smarty, go to a party, girls are scantily clad and showing body. A chick walks by and you wish you could sex her but you standin’ on the wall like you was Poindexter.” Will moved over towards the drums with Finn. “You movies showing, so you’re going, could care less about the five you’re blowin. Theater gets dark just to start the show then you spot a fine woman sittin’ in your row.” Will was spinning Artie in his chair them moved on.

“She’s dressed in yellow, she says ‘hello, come sit next to me you fine fellow’ you run over there without a second to lose and what comes next, hey, bust a move!”

“You want it, you got it.” they harmonized. Barry wanted to jump in with Will and sent him a nod telling him he had the next bunch of lyrics. The girls continued to harmonize; “you want it, baby, you got it.” the boys harmonized with; “Just bust a move!”

While they harmonized Will was doing a dance solo which Barry also joined in too, syncing his every move with Will’s perfectly. Barry took a deep breath and started his lyric. “Your best friend Harry has a brother, Larry, in five days from now he’s gonna marry. He’s hopin’ you can make it there if you can, ‘cause in the ceremony, you’ll be the best man.”

Will pushed Santana and Puck together to dance while Barry took the lead, and did his own dancing with everyone else. “You say neato, check your libido and roll to the church in your new tuxedo, the bride walks down just to start the wedding and there’s one more girl you won't be getting.” Barry saw still dancing with Will, everyone following their example. “So you start thinkin’ then you start blinkin’ a bridesmaid looks and thinks that you’re winking, she thinks you’re kinda cute so she winks back and you’re feeling really fine cause the girl is stacked.” 

Will and Barry were bouncing on their feet to get everyone pumped, “receptions jumpin’, bass is pumpin’ look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin’. Now you know what to do, gee bust a move.”

The girls harmonized their part, “You want it, you got it, you want it, baby you got it,” While the boys continued with theirs, “Just bust a move!”

Will finished the last bit of solo with a deep voice, “Move it boy,” Barry and Will made sure to keep everyone pumped then Will split off to end his dance in a split as the song closed.

Everyone looked at Shue and then to Barry with a laugh. Barry blushed a bright red with a smile and everyone laughed even harder. “And that… that is why Barry is here.” Shue said happily, clapping Barry on the shoulder. The boy seemed to think a hug was more efficient and happily wrapped his arms around his teacher. 

Even Len was jazzed up after seeing Barry participate so actively. “He’s got an amazing voice!” Rachel pointed out. Everyone agreed, even Finn, though it made him wonder why Barry hadn’t taken lead before.

He could tell Barry had the voice to male lead, so what made Shue go looking for Finn? Finn certainly was going to ask Barry about this when he found the right time.

EMMA’S OFFICE

Finn and Quinn found themselves in Ms. Pillsbury’s office. “So, how can I, uh… how can I help you, kids?” She asked reaching for something on her desk. “Is it, uh, too many friends on MySpace, or…” her voice cut off and Quinn spoke.

“I can’t believe we are saying this… but we need some advice on how to be cool,” she said calmly. Finn added his thoughts when she finished.

“Yeah, you must have picked up some ideas about what cool people do from watching them over the years.” When Emma made a face he started to cover himself. “Not that you were never cool yourself.”

“Yeah… Eh… Well… um… But, um, you’re two of the most popular kids in school.” She said with a small move of her hands.

“We were… until we joined Glee Club. That’s why he got a slushie facial. I’m sure of it.” Quinn added, miffed.

“Okay. I see. Um, don’t really have any pamphlets on how to be popular. Uh, okay, right. Well, let’s- let’s talk about this. Why- why is it so important for you to be cool? Huh? Don’t you like being in Glee? It’s fun.” She questioned, her vision going straight to Will as he stood in the hall.

“Status is like currency. When your bank account is full you can get away with doing just about anything.” Quinn expressed. “But right now, we’re like toxic assets. When my mom applied to college, she put being popular as her main extracurricular activity.” Quinn slowed what she was saying when she noticed Emma was looking through the windows into the hall, but she continued slowly.

Emma was distracted by Will who was dancing around in the hall being silly to get her attention. “And she got into Arizona State.” She heard Quinn finish. 

“Sunglasses are so sexy,” Emma whispered breathlessly as Will waved her goodbye and walked away. She recovered from her moment of embarrassment and gave some false advice to Finn and Quinn. “Sunglasses. Yeah, sunglasses are, um, really, really cool. I’m always seeing celebrities wear them in magazines, even at night. Doesn’t need to be day. Very popular.” She hastily covered.

“Gives you a sense of mystery. You know… rappers.” She finished her rant and Finn spoke up.

“Totally. It’s like you can’t see their eyes so they have all the power!”

“Mmm.” Emma nodded her agreement.

“I could be looking at your boobs, and you’d have no idea.”

Emma got awkward after that, pulling her cardigan over her chest as she spoke. Quinn huffed and elbowed Finn. “It… em… No. Um, no. Kids, look. The most important thing is that you be yourselves. Okay? And if people don’t like you for that, then I’m sorry, but who needs ‘em?” She finished.

Quinn just looked to Finn with a frustrated look plastered on her face. Finn gave a lost look back then turned to Emma with the same look of bewilderment. 

A CLASSROOM 

Will was moving the tables and around in a spare classroom for his dance lesson with Emma. 

She walked down the halls in a puffy, white wedding gown with what seemed like a never-ending train. When she walked into the classroom, Will had moved the last stack of chairs out of the way. When he looked up he had to do a double take.

“Hi.” She said quietly.

“Hi,” he responded louder from shock. They smiled at each other as Will set the chairs down to speak to her again. She walked further into the room with a small clearing of her throat. She gave a soft chuckle and spoke seeing how Will reacted. “This is my cousin Betty’s. We were obsessed with Princess Di’s dress when we were little girls so, um, when she got married she insisted on having this, uh, this long train.”

“Is there a reason you… have it on now?” Will asked with a scrunch of his nose.

“Yes, yes.” She responded looking back to him after pulling the train to her side.

“Okay.” they both chuckled a little before she continued.

“Yeah. Um, she didn’t wear it to her dance rehearsals and the night of the wedding her husband kept stepping on the train. It was really bad. Their fight was epic.”

“Ooh.” Will groaned knowing what that type of fight was like.

“The priest cried. They were divorced three months later.” Emma nodded, signaling the finish of her story. Will nodded along in understanding. “Actually, maybe I shouldn't wear it.” She said, suddenly embarrassed.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Will immediately interrupted, grabbing her gently to stop her from leaving. “It’s all good. It’s all good. We’ll, uh, we’ll see how you move in it. Right?” He told her decisively. She nodded along; “Okay.” she replied quietly.

Will moved to her side to pull the train back out and spoke as he adjusted it. “Okay. Um, so first, uh, let’s do Ken’s selection… and then, uh, we’ll work in your song for the big finish.”

“Okay.” She responded, adjusting the veil as Will move to the small radio waiting on the table.

“All right?” he hopped over her train and turned to her. “Hey, Emma? I’m really excited about this.” He moved to turn the music on.

“Fantastic. It’s… so, so exciting.” She said as she exhaled a deep breath. The music started almost instantly, Will rapping the words naturally.

“This thing right here… is letting all the ladies know...” Will was off to her right side as she looked ahead and stayed still. “What guys talk about. You know… the finer things in life.” He let out a deep laugh and continued.

“Check it out. Ooh, that dress so scandalous, and you know another guy couldn’t handle it. She shaking that thing like who’s the ish? With the look in ya eye so devilish. Uh, ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots and ya cruise to the crews like connect the dots.” Will was dancing in front of Emma as he sang the song that Ken chose.

“Not just urban she likes the pop ‘cause she was livin’ the Vida Loca. She had dumps like a truck truck truck, thighs like a what what what, baby move your butt butt butt, uh, I think I’ll sing it again!” Will was behind Emma singing seductively.

“She had dumps like a truck truck truck, thighs like a what what what, all night long.” Will moved in front of Emma again, this time on his knees as he danced what Ken would at their wedding. “Let me see that thong! Baby! That thong tha-thong thong thong.” he got up to dance with her.

“I like it when the beat goes! Baby when your booty goes!” Will tripped over Emma’s train as he tried to maneuver around her and they landed hard on the ground, Emma on top of him. Will laughed, slight pain apparent in it.

“Good God!” Will exclaimed in laughter.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked as Will moved his arms.

“I’m okay. Are you?” He asked her, still laughing the pain off.

“Oh, yes.” She replied with a giggle.

“Oh, ho! Oh.” Will continued laughing. “Ah.” he sighed.

They looked at each other for a second before she spoke up. “It’s the darn ‘thong song’.” She told him, smiling brightly.

He laughed hard then replied. “I don’t think it’s the song.” he chuckled out, making Emma laugh a little too. “I think you need a new dress.” They continued a small conversation on the floor as Ken watched from a window. “C’mon. I’ll pick you up.”

Emma, with Will’s help, got up as they both chuckled. She sorted out her veil as she walked towards the door. “Right.” She said.

“Upsy-Daisy,” Will said as he hauled her off the ground. 

“Ooh, I’m stuck.” She murmured as she fidgeted with the vail more.

FOOTBALL PRACTICE

“All right. Let’s try, uh, reverse chair on two.” Finn told his team as they huddled.

“Let’s not,” Azimio said frustratedly. He was just trying to cause problems in the huddle.

“Hey, Azimio, I’m the quarterback. I call the plays.” Finn told him gently and somewhat confused by his refusal.

“Yeah, Well, uh, some of the guys were talkin’, and we’re starting to question your leadership ability,” Azimio told him. Finn stiffened a little bit when another player chimed in.

“Yeah, like maybe you’re having trouble making good choices, as in, for instance, choosing to join homo explosion.” Len was boiling at that comment and squeezed his hands into fists before Finn piped up.

“Do I need to remind you that Glee Club helped us win our first game of the season?” Finn asked. His voice wasn’t angry, more of understanding and calm. Len was ready to punch their lights out.

“What have you done for me lately?” Azimio asked with a laugh.

Another football player piped in, “Yeah, we’re taking a bunch of heat because you like kissing dudes all the sudden. You’re not being a team player, man.”

Len lost it. He punched that kid in the head. He didn’t care about the helmet covering the kid’s face one bit. “You talk like that again and you’re getting more than a punch to the head.” He said, voice icy.

Behind Len, the fight between Azimio and Finn was picking up. “Can’t believe you was man enough to knock up Quinn Fabray,” Azimio said. “You sure a real man didn’t sneak in there and do it for you?” He asked with a huff.

“That’s it!” Finn lost it. His vision was red when he tackled Azimio to the ground head first. Everyone around them circled up and started yelling; “Fight! Fight! Fight!” repeatedly. Len jumped into the frenzy, attacking Azimio as Finn pushed him away.

Ken came running over, blowing his whistle as he heard all the yelling surrounding his quarterback. “Okay, break it up! Get up!” Tanaka yelled, trying to pull the teens apart. He struggled to get Len off of Azimio the most. He was wildly throwing punches at him. When Ken was finally able to get Len off him and pull him away, Len got even angrier. 

“Keep talking shit, Azimio! We’ll see what happens when you don’t have someone breaking up a fight!” Len yelled as Tanaka pulled him further away. 

“Man, get off me!” 

“Hey, calm down, everybody!” Ken yelled, holding his arms out as he stood between the fighting teens. “On the sidelines and take a knee! Now!” Ken ordered.

When everyone was lined up and on a knee, Ken started walking down the line, ready to start his lecture. “What if you had broken Finn’s arm, huh?” He asked angrily. “We’d be worse off and more pathetic than we already are.” Ken looked around. “Where’s Puckerman?” 

“Uh, he said he had to miss practice today. He’s working on something for Glee Club.” Finn interrupted quietly.

“Is he workin’ on his coming-out-of-the-closet speech or somethin’?” Azimio added, Finn, shoving him in response. “Hey man! Don’t push me, man!”

Ken scoffed angrily. “Okay, enough!” Ken exclaimed. “Football is war! And no single man can win that war, not even if they strap nukes on him.” Tanaka told his team, voice firm. “I want you to start acting like a team again! When we won that one game, it wasn’t because we were dancing. It’s because we were of singular purpose. I want you to start hanging more, spend more time together. Which is why starting next week… I’m adding extra practice on Thursdays at 3:30.”

Finn and Len instantly raised their heads. “But, coach, that’s when Glee rehearses.” Finn pointed out.

“You know what?” Ken asked angrily. “I have had it up to here,” Ken raised his hand way over his head. “With Schuester and Glee.” Ken got in Finn’s face. “Here’s the story, quarterback. And tell Puckerman this when you see him. That practice is mandatory. No exceptions. So you’re going to have to choose what’s more important to you… football or Glee Club.”

For Len the answer was obvious. He didn’t care about football as much as he did Barry. And Barry meant staying in glee. He had a hard time not enjoying himself in glee, especially not that Barry got up and soloed in class. Len’s mind was made up, but he knew Mike, Puck, Finn, and Matt might have more trouble. Kurt wasn’t into football so it was obvious what he’d choose.

Azimio was nodding at what Ken had said and Matt’s head spun to face Finn quickly. Everyone stared at their quarterback, wondering what he’d decide. Finn looked down, mouth agape and brows furrowed in a mix of anger, frustration, and shock.

RACHEL’S HOUSE

“What a girl wants. What a girl needs. Whatever makes me happy, sets you free and I’m thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms and I’m thanking you…” Rachel sang as Puck played his guitar.

Puck knew it looked weird, but what happened next was anything but. “My ears are starting to hurt. Could we take a break?” Puck asked tone somewhat flat.

“Okay,” Rachel responded, putting the brush she’d been using as a microphone down.

“You wanna make out?” Puck asked randomly.

“Sure,” Rachel responded without thinking. Seconds later they were on her bed kissing fiercely. Puck knew it was wack, but he had remembered some stupid saying that his history teacher their students last semester.

Whatever the teacher had said reminded him of his tradition with his mother and sister. They ordered Chinese food and sat down to watch Simchas Torah of Schindler’s List. His sister had run out of the room screaming at what had happened in the movie and his mom turned to him, telling him that he was no better, and why couldn’t he date a Jewish girl?

Puck had a dream that night of Rachel climbing through his window in an all-white nightgown with the star of David necklace lying against her chest. He knew that was a message from God after he woke up, and he was going to get into her pants.

SCHOOL

Puck walked down the hall with a purple slushie in his hands, a straw tucked behind his ear. As he walked, people parted around him. He approached Rachel as she closed her locker, and she prepared for a slushie to the face, squeezing her eyes shut.

When a slushie didn’t come, Rachel opened her eyes and noticed Puck looking at her with somewhat soft eyes. “I picked it up for you when I was buying dip. It’s grape.” He told her. “I know that’s your favorite because last time I tossed a grape one in your face you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off.” He explained as he took the straw from behind his ear to hand her both.

Rachel just looked at him in shock, her eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work together on some mash-up ideas.” He asked in a low voice.

AT RACHEL’S HOUSE  
Puck thought that things were happening pretty fast, but he wasn’t questioning it. He got her to make out with him pretty easily, he assumed she was desperate.

Rachel backed off after imagining that Puck was Finn. She wanted to be with Finn, and she decided to say anything to get out of getting with Puck. “You okay, baby?” he asked.

“I can’t do this,” she told him.

“Why?” He asked sitting up. “We’re a couple of good-looking Jews. It’s natural.” Puck leaned in for another kiss and Rachel pulled away even more.

“I-i can’t give myself to someone who isn’t… brave enough to sing a solo.” She spit out. “If you don’t have the guts to do that, then how are you gonna be bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high-maintenance girl like me?” Rachel blabbed in her panic.

“Are you questioning my badassness?” Puck asked as he sat up even more. “Have you seen my guns?”

“Noah, I’m sorry, but…” She grabbed his sleeve to gain his attention and pull it back down over his arm. “Your arms are lovely, but, I just don’t see us working out.” She told him, nodding slightly.

Puck just looked at her in contemplation.

CHOIR ROOM

Will opened the door and walked in to see everyone laughing and talking. “So…” He said happily, gaining everyone’s attention instantly. “Any ideas for the mash-up?” He asked with a wave of his arms. “Anybody?”

No was murmured quietly in the room before Will spoke up again. “Oh, come on, guys! It’s like you’re daring me to start dancing.” He stated, earning an “Oh, no!” from the group.

Puck raised his hand as everyone including Will was exclaiming; “I’ve been working on something.” He pointed out as he turned from the band, a guitar in hand.

“Oh, yeah?” Will asked. 

“It’s my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon.” Puck said in response.

“Uh, fantastic. Let’s hear it.” Will said, moving to take a seat.

Noah started strumming his guitar, Sweet Caroline playing in the background as the band started up. Rachel looked at him, and he looked at her. She sat up straighter as the song’s intro played. 

“Where it began,” He started somewhat shyly. “I can’t begin to know when, but then I know it’s growing strong.” a slight pause before the next lyrics, and Rachel’s eyes were glued to him as he walked slowly towards the center of the room. 

“Was in the spring, and spring became summer… Who’d believe you’d come along?” Puck was gaining the attention from everyone in the room, and Finn noticed how Rachel’s eyes were glued to Puck. his brows furrowed at the sight, confused and frustrated. 

Len and Barry were in the back enjoying the music. Barry cuddled into Len’s side with a sigh as he listened to Puck’s even voice fill the room. “Hands… touching hands… reaching out… touching me, touching you, woah sweet Caroline.” Puck smiled and got more confident than he was in the beginning.

Everyone harmonized the alto part as he sang the melody. Santana, seeing that Puck was singing to Rachel scrunched her nose up and looked furious. “Good times never seemed so good. I’ve been inclined, to believe it never would.” Puck smiled widely as he sang to Rachel, she smiled back just as widely. 

“Oh, sweet Caroline!” Even Will smiled and sang the alto part along with the students, each and every person in the room enjoying Puck’s performance. “Good times never seemed so good.” Quinn looked at him with interest, eyes shining. “Oh, I’ve been inclined, to believe it never would, oh, no, no!”

Puck ended the song and everyone clapped and cheered. Barry clapped but stayed firmly against Len as he sighed as he looked at Len secretly. He’d never seen Len smile so much unless he was in Glee Club. any other time he wore a straight face unless he was with friends.

Cheers of “Puckerman!” and “Yeah!” went through the room as Puck rode the high of performing.

AFTER GLEE PRACTICE

Finn and Quinn walked down the halls with their sunglasses on. “Huh!” Finn exclaimed, “You know, I really think this is working. I think we look super cool.”

“I’m proud of you Finn. I’m proud of us.” Quinn told them as they slowly continued their walk down the hall.

“Yeah. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be popular,” he told her. “I just mean’s you want people to like you. I think that’s healthy.”

“I totally agree.” She responded. 

“Being popular just means you can have it all.” they rounded a corner.

“At what cost?” Barry asked, anxiously joining Finn and Quinn. Len late to school today so he was off the walls with nervous energy. “They don’t like you for who you truly are… so what’s the point?” He asked shyly. They stopped walking when a group of football players blocked their path, slushies in hand.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Finn said cheerily. Barry rolled his eyes, instantly knowing their plan. He got ready to move. He put his hands up ready to push them out of the way for the inevitable mountain of slushie that was going to be coming down upon Finn and Quinn.

“You thirsty?” Azimio asked.

“Sure. Thanks.” Finn responded without thinking. As soon as those words left his lips, Barry pushed them out of the way. Ice cold all the way down to his toes. When he opened his eyes, tears burning in them as he started to shiver, he held his arms out and looked down. His clothes were covered in purple slushie.

Once Finn recovered from being pushed into the wall so fast, he went to Azimio after taking a single glance at Barry. Barry had met his eyes, hot, searing tears burning in them. “You can’t do this!” He grabbed Azimio by the shirt threateningly as Len himself rounded the corner.

Len paused when he saw Barry and the confrontation happening. He instantly saw red.

“Oh, you think that’s bad? Just imagine what’s gonna happen if you don’t show up to practice on Thursday and quit that little glee club for good! Bro’s before hi-hos, dude. Don’t forget that.” Azimio threatened. “You’re lucky he took the slushie this time.”

Azimio finished that sentence and Len’s fist connected with his jaw. Azimio stumbled and Finn looked over to his left to see where the fist had come from. He saw Len and tried to stop him, not that Len heard a word of it.

“Learn your place Azimio.” Len roared. Another punch to his face, this time his lip split. “What did I tell you in practice? Nobody’s here to save your homophobic ass now! You need to back off-” Len cut himself off when he heard Barry’s voice.

“Len…” Barry’s voice came out soft, broken and cracked. Len’s mood immediately went from enraged to worried. He went straight to Barry’s side, cupping his face in his hands. He looked back to Azimio. “You were lucky this time. Learn your place or next time… I’ll make sure it’s engraved into your thick skull.” Those last words were uttered with utter rage, his eyes nothing short of frozen over, colder than any slushie.

Everyone left the hall except for Finn, Quinn, Barry, and Len. “This is on you, Finn. If you were man enough to keep your team in line, Barry wouldn’t have had to take the slushie for you and Quinn.” Len said angrily.

“It was Barry’s choice to push us out of the way. He got himself involved.” Quinn said back, equally angry.

“If you hadn’t done something stupid and Finn stood up for himself with more force, he wouldn’t have felt the need to get involved in the first place. Be happy he concerns himself with helping you two.” Len expressed. 

“I’m sorry dude.” Was Finn’s only response. At the sight of Barry’s sobbing, Finn and Len knew that in the end, Barry would’ve made this choice each and every time, so instead of arguing, they led him to the closest bathroom to wipe him clean.

Len gave Barry some of his spare clothes and Barry slid into them, then slid into his usual place tucked slightly behind Len’s arm as he held onto it for dear life. Finn looked at Barry with a smile. 

“Thanks for doing what you did, dude.” Finn held out a hand for Barry to shake but Barry just looked at the offered hand, then met his eyes. “You had no reason to get involved, and you did anyway. You saved Quinn and I a load of embarrassment, and I appreciate it.”

“If you truly appreciate it, you’ll make the right choice and stay in glee,” Len commented. “Your whole team just tried to ice you, nobody in Glee would ever try. Your real friends are obvious, and if you choose popularity over true friends, then you’re just sad.” Len guided Barry from the bathroom and Finn took in what Len said.

There was no hostility to his words, a slight amount of hope was there. Finn wanted to stay in glee, but if it meant Barry or his friends trying to take a slushie for him? He wasn’t sure if he could watch Barry take another. Once was enough and the boy looked shattered, but no matter what, Barry would jump in front of every slushie he could to save his friends the embarrassment. 

Finn owed him more than that.

SUE’S CORNER

“I hear people say, “That’s not how I define marriage.” Well, to them I say, “Love knows no bounds.” Why can’t people marry dogs? I’m certainly not advocating intimacy with your pets. I, for one, think intimacy has no place in a marriage.” Sue explained on her Sue’s Corner talk.

“Walked in on my parents once, and it was like two walruses wrestling.” She told viewers of the local news. “So, ‘woof’ on Prop 15, Ohio. And that’s how Sue sees it.” Sue finished, putting her hand up in the shape of a ‘C’ as she closed her statement. “Oh, Rod,” she said.

“Boffo, Sue,” he responded, his co-anchor sitting right next to him with a smile. “And we’ll be right back after this.” they cut to break and Rod got up to approach Sue as she took her mic and battery pack off to hand it to a backstage person.

He used breath spray as he approached and Sue talked first. “You still smell like scotch, Rod.” She told him plainly. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that statement so he ignored it.

“You know, Sue, there’s a lot of pressure being a local celebrity.” He told her. “Most women find me intimidating.” he looked at her smugly before continuing again. “The teeth, the hair… it’s a lot to take in and I know it.”

“I need a gal with a little backbone.” He continued, making a pass at her. “And I think you just might be that gal,” he told her.

“Don’t you have a wife, Rod?” she asked in a low tone.

“She drowned.” He told her, looking down. A second later he looked back up, no grief in his eyes whatsoever. “So now I’ve got the condo all to myself. Maybe, we could go out sometime, have a little fondue.” He asked her with a smile.

Sue, not really sure what was happening, but flattered anyway, responded. “Sure. Okay.” He had glassy eyes when she responded, obviously emotional. “Bread, cheese… oh, fantastic.”

“I’ll call you.” He said as le walked away, not taking his eyes off her.

CHOIR ROOM

Will was dancing with Sue, practice for her date with Rod. She’d asked for a little bit of touch up lessons for when they went to their competition. They smiled as they danced to the energetic jazz music and when it came to a close they chuckled as they grabbed their water bottles.

“Sue…” Will said, raising his hand for a high five, “Whoo! That was amazing!” he exclaimed as she accepted the high five.

“Oh, you know, I have to admit… at first when you suggested I teach you a few steps… I was hesitant.” He handed her the water and she accepted it with a smile. “‘Cause, you know, how horrible you were to me and the glee kids when Figgins made you co-director.” She nodded as he explained, then drank some water for her dry throat.

“Well, live and let learn, my friend.” She told him.

“That is ultimately what I got to.” He told her, smiling. “It’s nice not being at each other’s throats.” He nodded happily.

“You know, you’re right. I… oh, gosh. I don’t know how else to say this, but I’m in love.” She told Will.

“Really?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“After one date, Sue Sylvester is in love.” She told him. (the date they had was them flirtatiously playing battleship.)

After that date, Rod invited her to the Second Annual Allen County Sickle-cell Anemia Dance-a-Thon. She told Will that the blue ribbon was in reach and they could win it and be in love thanks to his help.

He told her that he’d wondered why she asked for dance lessons and that he was genuinely happy for her. Apparently, Emma had told Sue about her lessons with Will, and that’s how Sue knew to come to him for lessons.

He told her that she seemed so much happier, and nicer now that she was with someone. He was touched. He was happy how cool she was being about the Quinn solution too. Sue told him that she was just a confused kid, and the least Sue could offer Quinn was her compassion. She deserved and needed it after all.

She told him that the old Sue, the one that was obsessed with destroying Glee, was just a distant memory. Then she said something that Will wasn’t expecting. She told him that Ken was finally making the football players that doubled up with glee choose between the two.

That information spoiled his good mood. Looks like Ken and Will needed to have another talk.

BOYS LOCKER ROOM

After Will talked to Finn and was told about Barry getting hit with a mountain of slushies, Will went to Ken. Finn only told Will that the football kids had tried to slushie him to make sure that he chose football over glee and that Barry had pushed them out of the way, and that was all it took for Will to be even angrier.

Barry was not the kid that needed slushies to the face. If he lost control of his emotions for just one second, it would be bad, and Ken needed to know that.

“Hey!” Will yelled to get Ken’s attention. “Ken, you wanna tell me what the hell’s goin’ on?” Will said in a demanding voice, clearly not making it a question. “You know I had a standing Glee rehearsal on Thursday. We sat down and worked out a schedule when some of your guys joined the club.” Will pointed out.

“Circumstances have changed,” Ken said effortlessly. “I have a serious morale issue with my team. It’s my responsibility to fix it.” Ken told him, walking past Will and close to the rack with the towels. “Sorry if me doing my job interferes with your club.” He said dryly.

“Ken, we’ve known each other for years.” Will pointed out. “Your commitment to football is about as long as your pants,” Will told him. “You know, let’s get into what this is really about.” Ken turned to Will as he said this.

“You’re upset that I don’t like your song for the wedding mash-up,” Will said, thinking it the truth. “And you’re right.” He put his hands up in surrender, voice still firm. “It’s not my place to have an opinion.”

“Why don’t you just cut the crap, Will.” Ken said, storming over to Will and getting in his face. “You’re not that naive. This is not about a song. It’s about my fiancée.” He told Will. “You and I, the whole world knows that I’m just a consolation prize to you. How do you think that makes me feel?” Ken asked. 

Neither men were yelling but their voices were firm. “Emma’s totally into you,” Will told him.

“Emma is settling for me.” Ken refuted. “And I love her so much, I don’t care. But it doesn’t mean I appreciate you comin’ in with your Gene Kelly charm and gettin’ high off her fawning over you.” Ken told Will.

“I-I have never intentionally encouraged Emma. But I haven’t discouraged her either.” He admitted. “You don’t have to worry about it anymore though. So, are we cool?” Will asked calmly. “And I’ll have my guys on Thursday, again? 3:30?”

Ken wasn’t letting this go. Not easily, so he responded. “So you keep your rehearsal. I’ll keep my practice. We’ll let the kids decide who’s first choice… and who’s a consolation prize.” Ken walked away after he finished his sentence, not in the mood for more arguing.

That left Will in the locker room alone. He let out a sigh. What was he going to do?

\---

Rachel and Puck were walking in the halls, arms linked as she talked to him. “...making Tommy Tune the first to win Tony gold in four categories.”

“Totally interesting.” He said sarcastically, sighing. He changed the subject quickly. “You know, you never told me what you thought of my mash-up solo.” he pointed out.

“You’re still missing the elusive high ’B’. That’s a brass ring for a baritenor.” She told him honestly. “I had to work on it for weeks with Finn before he got it.” When Puck didn’t respond, She stopped walking to turn Puck so he’d look at her.

“You’re a great performer, Noah. I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole high school.” As they turned to continue walking, Dave threw a purple slushie in Puck’s face as he walked by, laughing as he left. 

He stood in shock, and then Rachel pulled him into the girl's room to clean him off.

She rinsed his hair carefully, using a cup to pour water and work her fingers through it to get as much of the slushie out as possible. He had his eyes closed as he enjoyed her fingers working through his hair, opening them briefly as he spoke to her. “You’re pretty good at this.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” she told him honestly. “You’re actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn. Your head is shaved.” She grabbed a towel when she finished and he looked up as she maneuvered around him.

“I’m really sorry I ever did this to you,” he told her.

“It’s okay.” She said quietly.

“No. It isn’t.” He sat up even as she rested on his lap. “No one deserves this feeling.” He told her honestly. “You know what the worst part is? It’s not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the way into your underpants.” He explained thoughtfully. “It’s the humiliation.”

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. Rachel… I’m sorry, but today when the clock chimes 3:30…” He paused, and she finished his sentence.

“You’re choosing football over glee, which means we probably can’t be together anymore.”

“Yes. Damn, I feel like such a bad Jew.” Noah exclaimed. She kissed his forehead, and he let her. Then she proudly got off his lap, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the girl's restroom, not saying another word.

Puck was left to sit there and think.

FITTING ROOM

“Are you ready yet?” Will called to Emma. “We’ve only got an hour for lunch, Emma,” he told her, trying to distance himself emotionally.

“It’s not like trying on a pair of jeans, Will.” She replied with a chuckle.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be perfect. We just have to see if you can dance in it,” he said as she walked into the room, a worker following her out.

Will looked at her with wide eyes as she stood in front of him in a simple and elegant wedding gown.

“Fits okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah. Fits great.” He responded.

“Terrific.” she turned and walked over to the long mirror, looking at her reflection as he stood behind her.

“Yeah. Terrific.” He said, voice soft. “Uh, so, should we see if you can dance in it?” Will asked, moving to the small radio he’d brought along with them, watching as Emma nodded her head in answer to his question.

“Okay.” He placed the CD in the radio; “It’s the instrumental version of your wedding song.” He told her. “You can sing along if you want to. It’ll help your footwork.”

A soft melody played as they met each other in the center of the room, ready to dance. Will took her gracefully by the hand as “I Could’ve Danced All Night” played. They swirled around the room as Emma sang the melody.

Her voice was beautiful as they stepped to the beat rhythmically. They smiled the entire time they twirled around the room. When they ended their dance, Emma in a dip, Will spoke up.

“Yeah, you can dance in it,” he said breathlessly. After a second, they parted awkwardly. “So, I gotta get goin’,” Will said hastily. “Um… huh. Got the big showdown today at 3:30. And, uh… I wanna make sure I’m there to, uh, support the kids no matter what happens.” Will told her.

“Wait, what showdown?” Emma asked, genuinely confused. “I thought… I thought you and Sue had that last week?”

“Eh… between me and your fiancée.” Will elaborated. “Uh, Ken’s told all the football players in Glee that they have to choose between the club and the team.” He said with a nod. “And unless all the guys choose Glee… it looks like we won’t have enough members for Sectionals.”

“Then Glee is over…” She said. Will nodded.

“I know.” he sighed. “Well, wish me luck.” he chuckled as he left the wedding store.

CHOIR ROOM

Everyone stared at the clock. Quinn, Santana, and Britney, as well as Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Rachel, Barry, and who they found surprising… Len. Will walked into the room and glanced at the clock with them.

“Hey, guys.” Will sighed. When the clock turned 3:30, everyone’s heads spun towards the door, nobody entered the room. “I guess they’re not coming,” Will said. “I’m really sorry guys.”

Rachel, Barry, and Len were the only ones still looking to the door in hopes they’d show.

“I can’t believe this,” Mercedes said sadly. “I thought they were our friends. How could they just abandon us?”

After Mercedes finished her sentence, they all glanced at the door. A couple seconds later and Mike and Matt walked into the choir room. Britney and Santana walked over as everyone let out a collective sigh. That was two, but they were still missing Finn and Puck. Santana and Britney hugged Mike and Matt and they all talked quietly as they tried to break the tension.

Next, Puck walked into the choir room. Rachel’s smile couldn’t have been bigger as she ran up to him, giving him a hug. Everyone gasped as Puck meekly walked into the room, a shy smile on his face.

“Look who’s shy, now,” Barry said cockily. When Puck looked at him, Barry stuck his tongue out jokingly and Puck chuckled.

“Are you... sure about this, Noah?” Rachel asked him. “I mean, choosing us over the team means you might get a slushie in your face every day…”

Puck glanced at everyone briefly before looking back to Rachel. “Bring it.” He told her.

“Where’s Finn?” Artie asked. Even Quinn was at Glee…

FOOTBALL FIELD- THE BLEACHERS

Finn walked onto the field and his teammates greeted him happily. He was uncomfortable, but he knew he’d get used to just football again. He approached Ken and Ken blew his whistle. The practice was started.

IN THE HALLS

Finn carried a purple slushie down the hall, approaching Kurt as he closed his locker. Finn wanted nothing to do with this… with throwing a slushie in his friend’s face. He’d seen Barry take a slushie for him, and this felt even worse.

Kurt told him to do it, and Finn explained that he didn’t want to, he knew how picky Kurt was about his skin products, after all. Kurt had quit the football team for glee, while unsurprising, the team demanded he be punished. Rachel stood to the side as the scene went down, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie all approaching and watching as Kurt took the cup from Finn.

He tossed the slushie in his own face, then asked Finn to think about if his football jocks would’ve done something like that for him. Finn already knew the answer… he didn’t need to think about it. Barry and now Kurt had made the choice to be humiliated over Finn getting humiliated.

Finn felt awful about everything, and the angry stares he got from everyone wasn’t helping. The worst look was the one Rachel gave him… utterly heartbroken. He walked away, puzzled and unable to look away from the scene of his friends, and Kurt.

Kurt was instantly taken into the girl's room after Finn left, where he’d be cleaned up by Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes.

NEWS STATION

Sue approached the set where she did Sue’s corner, looking for Rod. she found him making out with his co-anchor and after a brief exchange of words, she left.

FOOTBALL FIELD

Puck was watching from the bleachers when Rachel came and sat behind him. They talked, and Rachel broke things off with Noah. she knew he missed football, but he wouldn’t accept it. He was frustrated.

Puck knew she was breaking things off with him because of Finn, and that’s when he told her that as long as the baby in Quinn’s stomach was his, he’d never leave her. Rachel pointed out that Puck had the same longing for Quinn… and neither of them could get what they truly wanted. 

That was the most depressing part. They were pining after people they could never have. Puck only joined glee because of Quinn, and Rachel loved Fimm from the first moment they sang together in glee.

ON THE FIELD

Will approached Finn and they started to play catch. Will was determined to get Finn back in glee. Not because he needed another member, but because he needed a leader.

They had a serious talk about life and direction, and Will left Finn deep in thought as he walked away. God, Will hoped that could convince Finn to come back to Glee where he belonged. He told Finn that Finn reminded him the most of himself, and that’s what got Finn thinking.

LOCKER ROOM

Finn approached Ken after practice that day. After a decent explanation about how Finn felt and getting everything he needed to off his chest, Ken walked up to the whiteboard in the locker room, erasing the plays written on it.

He told Finn to tell all the glee guys to come back to practice… that the Thursday practice was canceled indefinitely. Ken was a busy man and he had things he as supposed to do at that time anyway, or that’s what he said anyway.

Finn left the locker room happily for the first time in a long time. He could return to glee and have football waiting for him as well, he couldn’t be happier.

IN THE HALLS

 

Sue had viciously kicked Quinn off the Cheerios! And when Will approached her, she threw her worst insults she could at him. Noticing she was back to normal, he asked if it was because she had a falling out with Rod. she confirmed it and he just sighed.

She was brutal and left Quinn so shocked she couldn’t even cry.

EMMA’S OFFICE

Will walked into Emma’s office as the bell rang. They talked about the wedding mash-up and Will explained that he couldn’t get those two songs to go together. Emma told him that it was simply because they don’t go together… they can’t.

Will sighed, disappointed in himself as he walked out of the room. She thanked him for trying and for the dance lessons. Will and Emma both had broken hearts after their conversation.

CHOIR ROOM

Finn bought ever glee kid a slushie, then presented them to the club. He even got one for Will. Everyone dug into Finn’s welcome back to the club gift. They thanked him for the slushies and Finn made a toast to Mr. Schue.

Artie broke the news that nobody could find a good some to mash up with ‘Bust A Move.’ Will told them that sometimes a song was so great, it couldn’t be mashed together with another song. He’d gotten the point of the lesson across, and that’s all that mattered in the end.

Will took a sip of his slushie and got a brain freeze. After some remark about not ever getting a slushie to the face, Will turned back to his group. They all looked at him ominously. Will just sighed and let them have their way.

“All right, guys.” He said. “We’re a team,” he told them as they all edged closer. Barry and Len knew what was going to happen, but weren’t planning on participating. They watched as Will surrendered to his club. “Bring it on. Give me your best shot.”

Everyone threw their slushies at him all at once. He was absolutely covered in purple slush. By the time he wiped his eyes off, everyone was laughing. “All right, from the top.” He said, taking another sip of his slushie, not bothering to clean himself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out my other stories and series'!
> 
> See you soon! ;)


	9. Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will encourages the members of glee club to perform in wheelchairs in support of Artie; Kurt and Rachel compete for a big solo. Barry is exasperated by everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way too long. This chapter had been done for ages but I was working on chapter 10 still. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Quinn sat on the bleachers in the gym watching the Cheerios! Practice. It was divine torture. She wouldn’t admit that though. Finn had walked up to where she sat and told her not to torture herself by watching. 

Her excuse was it was a good distraction, though they both knew that was a lie. Finn wasn’t focused on that at the moment, more on why she needed a distraction. That’s when Quinn pulled an envelope from her bag and handed it to him.

$685 dollars for the sonogram. More bills would be coming in, and they weren’t going to stop. Finn was trying really hard to get a job, it’s just that nobody was hiring. He needed to help her with bills. Quinn got up and promptly left the gym, admitting that watching the Cheerios! Did in fact hurt too much.

Sue was getting interviewed by Jacob about Quinn leaving the Cheerios! He was telling her that it was all over the blogs that they wouldn’t be able to take nationals without her. Sue redirected almost instantly, lifting the Cheerios! Up with kind words.

Jacob then told her that he had several sources saying Quinn was forced to leave the Cheerios, not that she chose to. All because she was pregnant. Sue told him it was so the Cheerios! Appealed to the judges. That was the most important thing in competing after all.

After she finished explaining herself into the recorder, she snatched it. Everything was off the record she told him, then walked away. As Sue left, Will and Figgins walked into the hall, deep in discussion.

“This isn’t fair.”

“Is it fair that I have to stop providing the baseball team with protective cups?” Figgins asked with a straight face, continuing his path to his office. “I only get a certain amount of dollars a year to spend, William,” he told him.

“Yeah, but Artie-”

“He’s used to overcoming challenges.” Figgins cut him off. “He’ll just have to find his own ride to sectionals. That ‘handicapable’ bus costs $600 a week to rent. We can’t afford it.”

“But there’s enough money in the budget to fly the Cheerios! All over the country for their competitions?” Will asked rhetorically. 

“Sue Sylvester has boosters that write fat checks,” Figgins told him as he set his briefcase down on his desk. “None of her travel expenses come out of the school budget.”

“Look. When I was in the Glee Club the best part of the competitions was the bus ride to the event. I was about camaraderie and supporting each other.” Will said passionately.

“You think I feel good about this?” Figgins asked sounding slightly offended. 

“Well, my students won’t stand for it.”

“That’s very moving, but my hands are tied, Schue. If you want that bus, you’re gonna have to find a way to pay for it yourself.” Figgins sat at his desk and started to work while Will stood there taking in his words. 

He left the office with a sigh.

CHOIR ROOM

Artie was bent over in his chair tying his shoes as Tina glanced at him. Quinn was asking Finn about all the places he’d tried applying for a job and talking about a new doctor’s bill. Will walked in and broke the tension in the room. Barry and Len observed from the back as usual.

“All right, guys. We’re doin’ a new number for sectionals.” Will started, lifting the sheet music in his hands. “I know that pop songs have sort of been out signature pieces. But I did a little research on past winners and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible.”

Will handed the music out as he spoke, earning a bunch of weird faces from Tina and Mike when they saw the song title. “Stuff they know. Uh, standards, Broadway.” Will continued. 

“Defying Gravity?” Kurt asked when he got ahold of the sheet music. “I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing.” He told them excitedly. Len and Barry snickered, expecting exactly that from Kurt.

“You go, Kurt!” Barry told him. When they all turned to Barry, he just gave a smile and wink.

“Think you can handle it, Rachel?” Will asked.

“It’s my go-to shower song.” She stated as she looked over the music. “It’s also my ringtone.” Barry scoffed. These kids certainly were funny. He felt more at home every day. They were just like him and Len. the odd ones out, the kids that don’t fit into the perfect molds.

Kurt’s smile slowly faded when he realized the solo was being handed to Rachel. “Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song?” Mercedes asked sassily. “See, what we need is my chocolate thunder.” 

Kurt’s once hopeful eyes dulled by the second as he realized he wasn’t getting a chance.

“We don’t have time to rearrange the song for you, Mercedes. Rachel is singing it.” Will said softly. “Don’t worry. We’ll find something for you to dip in chocolate.” Will chuckled with everyone. Kurt just gave Mercedes the same look as they sat in disappointment together. 

“On to item two,” Will said, plowing forward. “The school won’t pay for the special bus we need to take Artie and his wheelchair with us to sectionals.”

“Wh-wh-what?” Tina asked.

“That’s completely unfair.” Rachel said.

“So, we’re gonna have to raise money to pay for it ourselves,” Will said with a nod. “See, when I was in Glee Club and we needed new silk cummerbunds for regionals… we held a bake sale.” Will gestured with his hands lightly.

Puck just gave him a sour look, everyone was unimpressed knowing a bake sale wouldn’t work. Sarcastic laughs spread through the room. “Wait. You’re joking, right? I mean, bake sales are kind of ‘bougie’.” Santana told him with a roll of her eyes. 

“So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?” Will asked with his arms crossed.

“It’s not that…” Britney added. “It’s most of us don’t know how to bake.” She stated quietly. “I find recipes confusing.”

“My family’s fully committed to takeout,” Rachel announced.

“Yeah, Mr. Schue. Kids are busier than when you went here. We’ve got homework and football and teen pregnancy… lunch.” Finn cut in.

“Can’t Artie’s dad just take him?” Mercedes asked, earning a look of disappointment from Will.

“I can’t believe how insensitive you’re all being,” Will told them calmly. “Are you a team?”

“Of course,” Quinn answered. “But Artie understands. Don’t you, Artie?”

“Of-of course. It-it’s cool.” he stuttered out. “I mean, anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn’t serve as a team.” He told them.

Barry and Len just couldn’t understand these people. They both had experienced bad things, but this just shocked them. They were supposed to be a team… how could they not see that Artie was hurt by their words?

Tina watched Artie sadly, not wanting to speak up even when she knew that she should have come to his defense. Barry and Len refused to say anything because they knew their team would need to learn this lesson on their own.

The bell rung and everyone moved to leave, Barry and Len walking out as they talked. Artie stayed put to pack his things and tie his shoes. Will moved to Artie to help him tie his shoes. “Let me help you out, buddy,” Will said as he reached down to tie the laces.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, I’m really sorry about how they all reacted, Artie.”

“It’s okay. I'm used to it. They just… don’t get it.” he chuckled a little in a depressing type of way. “Can I use the auditorium this afternoon to rehearse, Mr. Schue? Some of the band equipment is in there.”

“Sure,” Will said with a small smile. Artie wheeled away and Will was left to his thoughts.

“I can give Schue the money we need for the handicapable bus. Wells gives me more than enough money monthly to spend on anything I choose. If they can’t come up with the proper funds, I will meet them with whatever we need.” Barry told Len.

“You shouldn’t have to, babe. They should be acting like a team.” Len told him. Barry paused at the pet name that came from his mouth easily.

“You-” Barry started, cheeks getting redder and redder.

“C’mon babe, we have to get to class,” Len said with a cocky smile. Barry continued walking with him, completely dazed. Len pressed a kiss to his temple as he wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

AUDITORIUM

Artie grabbed the guitar and set it on his lap, starting to strum a beat and singing softly. After a simple intro, he began to sing. It was a song about dancing alone, as he often felt like he did. He wheeled around the halls of McKinley and sang, and ended up back on the stage in the auditorium.

The song made him feel lonely like nobody understood. Will had watched his entire performance, sad eyes and a disappointed look on his face.

GLEE REHEARSAL

“I have something I’d like to say,” Kurt said as he raised a finger in the air to gain attention. He stood and continued; “I wanna audition for the Wicked solo.” everyone exclaimed happily, showing their support. Rachel just looked to Will with eyes that showed her strong disagreement.

“Kurt, there’s a high ‘F’ in it.” Will pointed out with a worried nod.

“That’s well within my range,” he said proudly, hands on his hips. Everyone responded to his sass happily.

“Well, I think Rachel’s gonna be fine for the female lead,” Will said finally. Kurt’s smile was wiped from his face, replaced by a nasty look. “But I’m happy to have you try out something else, Kurt.” Will was calm and kindly broke the news to Kurt. “And we’ll make sure that it’s got a killer high note.” Will smiled.

Kurt just sat back down dejectedly. Mercedes rubbed his back for a second, showing her support of him and that she felt the same way. Everyone expressed their regret in not seeing Kurt at least get to try out for the solo.

“Anyway. I wanted to say something to you guys.” Will continued on strongly, the firmness in his voice was apparent. “I was a little disappointed at how you were all so willing to take the bus together to sectionals… and make Artie drive by himself with his dad.” Will gestured to Artie as he said this. 

“We’re a team, guys. We’re in this Glee Club together,” he stated even firmer than before.

“Artie doesn’t care. His dad drives him everywhere.” Mercedes said quietly.

“I do care. It kind of hurt my feelings.” He told them gently. 

“We didn’t think you would take it personally.” Rachel said in a flat tone, kind of detached.

“Well, you’re irritating most of the time, but don’t take that personally,” Artie said in a sad and soft tone. 

Will raised his voice now, not yelling as not to make people (Barry) panic, but enough to show his firmness on the matter at hand. “I don’t know if you guys really understand how much harder Artie has to work just to keep up.” Will started. 

“Preach,” Artie said simply. Barry and Len nodded

This lecture was long from over. His glee kids needed a new lesson to show them what things in the world are like for other people. “We’re riding to sectionals together, or we’re not going at all,” he said plainly. “And to pay for the bus, we’re having a bake sale.”

Artie was the one to complain about this; “Bake sale.” he expressed in a whine.

“St. Ignatius nursing home was having a tag sale, and my A.V. Club friends here agreed to help out.” Will showed the kids in as they pushed wheelchairs in front of them. “For the next week, each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair.” Everyone looked at him with mouths agape.

Barry turned to Len with a whisper; “That’s not going to work. My speed will have me bouncing off the walls if my body doesn’t work out throughout the day, no matter how simple. This is risky for my health…”

“It’s okay, we’ll talk to him about it after class. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Len whispered back, pressing a kiss to the anxious boy’s temple. Barry relaxed into it.

“Oh, oh, oh. And we’re doing a wheelchair number.” Barry nearly face palmed himself. He would be fine to pull off a number for the set list, but spending so much time in the chair every day for a week could seriously affect his body.

Will dismissed everyone and Barry approached him nervously. “Uh, Mr. Schue?”

“Yeah, Barry?” Will turned to look at him, the boy glanced down out of guilt. “What’s up?”

“I-i can’t do this week’s assignment. I could put my health at risk. If I don’t exercise my legs and body throughout the day the energy gets pent up and will erupt, I know from experience.”

Will sighed a little. “I didn’t think about that… but don’t worry about it. I’m sure you already know why we are having this lesson.” Will told him.

“Yeah, I do,” Barry said, leaning into Len as the older boy enveloped him in a hug from behind. “Also… If the bake sale doesn’t work the way we need it to, I can pay for the bus. Wells gives me more than enough money to blow so it won’t be a problem.” Barry expressed. He saw Will’s face scrunch up and then continued. “I’m going this not because I feel the need to, but because I want to. If it means that much, we can use the cash I’ve got as a last resort.”

“Thank you, Barry, that’s very kind of you.”

“The lesson they can learn is more important than the money they make, as long as they learn what they needed to, I’ll pay for the bus,” Barry said with a smile, one that Will returned.

“Are you going to join our number at sectionals, Len?” Will turned the conversation to something more cheerful and gained the boy’s attention at the same time.

“Why not,” Len said with a lazy smile, kissing Barry’s ear as they turned red. “Could be fun.”

“Then welcome to the New Directions!” Will said happily. “I’m sure Barry can get you up to speed on the choreography and music, no pun intended.”

“He’s already caught up. He practices with me every night, helping me when I need it.” Barry said happily. “He’s been learning what we have for weeks, except he’s great at it already!” Barry boasted.

“Alright, Scarlet. No need to boast.” Len pressed a kiss to Barry’s cheek as Will smiled happily.

“I’ll see you in the next rehearsal then. Get ready to have everyone bombard you with welcomes.” Will said. “I’ll see you guys later.” Barry and Len left after that, happily strolling through the halls to the parking lot where Len’s car awaited to take them home.

THE NEXT DAY

The glee club were in the halls with their wheelchairs and they were starting to see how hard being in one was. Rachel had gotten her lunch smacked into her face, and Finn had gotten a bat to the back of his head along with a jacket to the face.

He was rolling in the halls when he happened along Len and Barry, who was not in his wheelchair. “Where’s your chair, dude?” he asked curiously.

“I don’t have one?” Barry told him as a sort of question.

“Mr. Schue had enough for all of us, though. Why aren’t you in yours?”

“Well it presents health risks for me and Mr. Schue understood that. I can’t be in one for an extended period of time. Besides, last I checked, everyone else decided to let Artie drive in his car alone with his dad, not me.” Barry replied, suddenly somewhat agitated. “I presented the only solution to Mr. Schue from what I’ve seen.” Barry and Len started to walk away. 

“We’ll see you in glee, Finn,” Barry said nicely.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Finn whispered to himself before he continued on his path. Yup, he had a lot to learn if he was ever going to understand that boy…

Quinn was putting together everything they needed for their bake sale in the Home EC room of the school. She had everything for the cupcakes perfectly measured when Puck walked in. after a somewhat pointless conversation, Puck handed her money.

“What’s this?”

“It’s what I had left over from my pool cleaning money.” He told her. “After I bought dip and nunchakus. I was getting that you kind of need money. For our kid.” he said thoughtfully.

“For my kid,” she told him, somewhat angry. She looked at the money and counted it. “18 dollars,” she said. 

“How much has Finn given you?” He asked her softly.

After some hesitation, she spoke again. “Just stop,” she said quietly as she shook her head a bit. “I told you before, I don’t care if that baby comes out with a mohawk, I will go to my grave swearing that it’s Finn’s.”

She shoved the money back into his hand as they both looked away from each other. After a few seconds, Puck tried a more lighthearted approach. “It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a mohawk.”

She smiled widely, trying not to laugh before she turned back to Puck. “You are such an egghead,” she told him with a snicker.

“I’m not…” he said with a smile as he shook his head. The next thing they knew, she had cracked an egg atop his head and were in the middle of a baking war food fight. Finn walked in right as they stopped throwing supplies at each other.

“What the hell?”

“We’re baking!” Quinn said with a happy smile.

“I can see that…” Finn said, still confused.

“I’m gonna go change.’ Puck said as he moved to leave the home EC room.

BURT’S MECHANIC SHOP

Kurt brought his dad some donuts while he was at work and was now sitting down at the table with a sour look on his face. “Where’s my jelly creme center?” Burt asked.

“Sorry, dad, I must’ve forgotten.”

“What’s up with your brain today?” Burt asked him. “You know, I think it’s going soft from all that crap you put in your hair,” he said somewhat funnily.

Kurt looked at him funnily, “It’s organic and I’m fine.” he told Burt as the man sat down. “I’m sorry, it’s a glee club thing.”

“It’s not about a guy, is it?” Burt asked with a mouth full of donut. “‘Cause I’m not ready to have that conversation.”

“Oh, at least you don’t have to worry about me getting someone pregnant.” He told him with a bit of a chuckle. Burt put his donut on the table as Kurt spoke again. “It’s not a guy. We’re doing this amazing song for sectionals,” A bit of a pause before he continued. “A personal favorite of mine and Mr.Schue won’t give me the chance to sing it.” he finished with a small sigh.

“Why?”

“It’s traditionally sung by a girl,” he told his father.

“Well, you sing like a girl. You know, in a good way,” he told Kurt as the boy nodded. “Look, Kurt, I don’t know how this music stuff works. I’m pretty exclusively committed to my Mellencamp collection but isn’t there more crossover nowadays?” he asked. “You know, chicks doing construction, guys wearing dress shoes with no socks?” Kurt just continued to look at him.

“Didn’t that girl from your high school just join the boy’s wrestling team?”

“Yes, but her parents had to sue the school,” Kurt told him.

“This is really getting you down, isn’t it?” Burt asked.

“I’m full of ennui,” Kurt told him, eyes sad.

“So, it’s really getting you down?”

“Yes,” Kurt said softly as he nodded.

PRINCIPAL FIGGINS OFFICE

“You can’t discriminate against my kid because of his sex, religion, political affiliation, or the fact that he’s queer as a three dollar bill. And I won’t accept it.” Burt said loudly, Will sitting next to him.

“This isn’t academics or athletics, Mr. Hummel. It’s an arts program and Mr. Schuester’s judgments are subjective.” Figgins said calmly as Will nodded along.

“You put on a blindfold and listen to my kid sing, and you will swear you’re hearing Ronnie Spector.” Burt said with a more relaxed tone. 

“Wait,” Will said as he touched Burt’s shoulder.

Burt pushed his hand away and continued. “Don’t try to backpedal on this, Schuester.”

“I was just going to agree with you,” Will told him with his hands raised in surrender.

BACK IN GLEE

“I know this is going to be hard on you, Rachel, but I can’t in good conscious preach about the importance of helping Artie and then reject Kurt’s request out of hand.” He told her as she sat in her wheelchair.

“So you’re giving him MY part?” She asked sassily.

BACK IN THE OFFICE

“Now, I can’t just give him the part. That would be just as wrong, but I can let him audition.” Will explained to Burt.

“What do you mean, like a tryout?” he asked. “All right, that seems fair.” Burt said with a nod.

BACK IN GLEE

“This is totally unfair,” Rachel told him. “You gave me the part.” 

“And I will give it to you again if you can sing the song better than Kurt,” Will told her.

BACK IN FIGGINS OFFICE

“Okay, this seems like a reasonable deal.” Burt said as he sat back in his chair. “But how do I know this isn’t just some show to stop me from taking a flamethrower to this place?” Burt asked. Will looked a little exasperated now. “Who’s going to judge?”

GLEE REHEARSAL

“Now, all of you are going to judge,” Will explained to them. “And in the spirit of full access, each of you is going to get a vote. Whatever singer has the most votes, gets the part.” Rachel looked very unhappy with the proceedings of Glee rehearsal that day.

“This isn’t going to be about talent, Mr. Schuester. It’s going to be a popularity contest.” She told him. It was true, while she wasn’t the most likable in the group, she did have talent, not that they would care. These types of competitions were normally about popularity, not who sounded better or did a better job.

“Stop right there,” Kurt said. “Mr. Schuester, if I may?” he wheeled to the front and turned to face everybody, his legs crossed as he sat there. “We all know I’m more popular than Rachel.” he started. Barry just rolled his eyes. God, sometimes these people were a little too much.

“And I dress better than her. But I want you all to promise me that you’re going to vote for whoever sings the song better,” he told them. “Raise your right hand.” after a quick promise of fairness was made, the bell rang and everyone moved to leave. “It’s on.” he glared at Rachel.

Rachel moved her chair directly in front of Will, “Maybe one of these days you’ll find a way to create teaching moments without ruining my life.” She turned and wheeled away. Will just sighed. Divas…

FIGGINS OFFICE

“Shue, I saw all your kids in their wheelchairs and I was very impressed,” Figgins told him. 

“Well, thank you, Principal Figgins, but actually it’s made me realize that there’s only one wheelchair entrance in this school and it’s all the way on the far end of campus,” Will said with a hand gesture. “McKinley needs ramps.”

“No way.” Sue interrupted. “Those are what I call ‘lazy makers’. They discourage our able-bodied students from getting their proper exercise by using the stairs.” She pointed out.

“What is she doing here?” Will asked with a gesture towards Sue.

“Yes, what am I doing here?” She asked as well. “I have a Cheerios! Routine to polish that’s going to clinch us Nationals.” She told them.

“I’ve brought you two in here because both of you have a point,” Figgins said. “Handicapped ramps are expensive, but inspiration is free,” he told them. “Will, I’m so inspired by your stunt that I’m insisting that Ms. Sylvester do the same with the Cheerios.”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked.

“Cheerios is not accessible, Sue. It’s by invitation only!” he pointed out. “I want to see a squad that reflects our community’s diversity!” he told her. “Now glee club held open auditions.”

“And everyone got in!” she pointed out. 

“Now that Quinn Fabray is off the squad, you will hold open auditions to fill her slot.” He told her. “And Mr. Schuester will monitor them to make sure that they’re fair to all.” he continued.

“Okay, let me break this down for you here. There comes a point when you got to stop seeing people for what they look like and ask them to show you what they can do.” Sue explained. “And as soon as a cheerleader rolls herself out onto the field in a wheelchair, she becomes decidedly effective at cheering people up. It’s just a fact.”

“No, Sue. The fact is you’ve never given other students the fair shake they deserve.” He told her. “I’m asking you to try it. What do you have to lose? Maybe somebody at this school will surprise you.” she just looked at him like he had four heads.

THE CAFETERIA

“Cupcake?” Finn asked a passing student from his wheelchair. He smelled it before putting it back on the plate. “These cupcakes suck. That’s why we’re not selling any.”

“It’s not about the cupcakes. It’s about us. Nobody wants to buy from losers.” Quinn said, obviously frustrated. “We’re in glee club and in wheelchairs.”

“She has a point.” Puck said. “Six months ago I could have sold 50 of these things on fear alone.”

“Or you guys just don’t get what is trying to be taught,” Barry said as he walked up. “These cupcakes make me sad.” Len laughed a bit.

“Be nice Barry,” he said through a chuckle. “Next time you guys make cupcakes, why not ask Barry for help? His taste great and look amazing.”

Quinn ignored them, “Oh my god. What is she doing?” she asked, looking to Britney with a mentally handicapped girl named Becky.

“I actually think they’re kind of friends.” Finn pointed out also not seemingly noticing Barry and Len. Barry had a hurt look on his face before Len led them away. 

 

“Britney is always cheating off her test papers in math class.” Puck pointed out.

“See, so many?” Brit said as she and Becky walked up. “And look how pretty they are, Becky.”

“Wow.”

“Britney, you’re supposed to be in your wheelchair,” Santana said.

“I lost it,” she said calmly.

“Are you a cheerleader?” Becky asked Santana. “It’s so cool!”

“So is buying a cupcake.” Britney encouraged. “That’s really cool.”

“But I don’t have any money.” Becky expressed sadly.

“That’s okay, I have some,” Britney told her as she pulled out a dollar. Becky handed it to Santana and Quinn gave her a cupcake.

“Thanks.” She said happily as she walked away.

“So, how much do we have now?” Brit asked with a smile.

“Well, with this one dollar, we have one dollar,” he told her, putting the money into the lock box.

“This is ridiculous,” Quinn announced.

“Well, maybe if we put a jellybean or something on top we’d sell more…” Finn said thoughtfully. 

“Are you an idiot?” She rudely asked him. “How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can’t even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake?”

“Stop attacking me,” Finn said angrily. “I’m sick of it.”

“Get a job.” She told him.

“I’m trying!” He yelled as he got up and stormed out of the cafe. Barry and Len followed him into the hall.

“Finn! Finn, please wait!” Barry said as he ran towards him and Len followed.

“Not now man,” Finn told him as he continued to walk. Barry just ran faster and cut him off to pull him into a hug. 

“I know it’s stressful for you right now, but if you need a place to relax feel free to stop by my place,” Barry told him as he released him, sending Finn a smile. Barry walked away before Ginn could respond, taking Len with him back into the lunch room.

GYMNASIUM

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing here,” Sue said.

“You just call a name and they come in and try out,” Will said simply. “Just give them a chance to express themselves.”

“I’m about to projectile express myself all over your hush puppies.” she snapped at him. Tryouts started and flew by, Sue rejecting an assortment of different people. After a while, Sue spoke to William. “Okay, I’ve been at this for an hour. That’s all I promised.”

“Sue, there’s just one more person on the list.” he grabbed her shoulder to keep her sitting. “Give her a shot.”

“Becky Johnson!” Sue called out.

“Jackson.” Will corrected the same time Sue did. The girl that was with Britney entered the room, ready to try out.

Will whispered to Sue, “Be nice, Sue.”

“I heard that you were doing a routine with jump ropes,” Becky said. “I wanted to show you what I could do.” Sue just watched as Becky tried out. The girl was handicapable but didn’t really know how to use the jump rope properly. That didn’t stop Sue though so she spoke up, Will watching her warily.

“Becky, I’m going to stop you right there,” Sue told her. “You’re in. Be in practice tomorrow at 4 pm. Congratulations.” She got up and closed her notebook as Becky skipped out of the gym. Will spoke up when she was gone.

“What are you up to, Sue?”

“I’m just following orders, Will,” she told him. “I’m doing what I was told. And I found myself a brand-new Cheerio.”

“You’re up to something,” Will said as she walked away. “I don’t like this, Sue!” he called out. Puzzled, he let out a sigh.

IN THE HALLS

“I’m just saying, she has a point.” Puck told Finn as they wheeled around in the halls. “You are kind of an idiot.”

“Nice support, dude,” Finn replied sarcastically. “Whatever happened to bros before hos?”

“You’ve got a baby on the way, bro.” Puck said angrily. “And you haven’t done spit to take care of it!”

“Like you’d do any different?” Finn asked. 

“Damn straight.” Puck nodded.

“How?” Finn asked. “Nobody’s hiring.”

“Sell your Xbox, rob a bank, go all Robin Hood on this joint, whatever it takes!” Puck told him. When Finn didn’t respond, Puck stopped him by bumping into his chair. “All I ever hear is you whining and crying about how hard this is on you.” Puck told him. “What about her?”

“Dude, you are so out of line!” Finn yelled. “You don’t know what I’m dealing with!”

“All I know is that you’re a punk who doesn’t deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend!” he replied.

“You’re a punk!” Finn yelled back. After bumping chairs, their fight became more escalated, punches flying when Barry and Len found them in the halls. Len moved to pull Noah away, and Barry grabbed Finn. sometime between, Noah threw one last punch, hitting Barry square in the jaw.

The boy saw red and instantly punched him back, fast and hard. Puck’s nose was bleeding when Will got involved. Barry was breathing hard and heavy as Len moved to his side. “Calm down Scarlet. You’re okay.”

“Hey, hey! Break it up! Break it up!” Will said, getting between them all. “Come on!”

“He started it,” Puck said as he pointed to Finn.

“I don’t care!” Will said loudly. “Now… you-you guys are best friends. What the hell is going on?”

“I’m just really stressed about the bake sale.” Puck lied easily. “I really like Artie, okay?” Barry rolled his eyes and walked away. Len stayed for a second longer before following Barry. Puck stormed away as soon as Barry and Len did.

Will looked to Finn with a sigh as the kid let out one of his own. “You okay?”

THE AUDITORIUM

“The key to a double turn is to just go for it,” Artie said hesitantly. He was teaching the Glee club parts of the dance for Sectionals. “You push on the right wheel and pull as hard as you can on the left, and find a spot on the wall to spot you so you don’t get dizzy.” 

Everyone tried after the brief explanation. Everyone was struggling to accomplish the move. After a few tries, Barry and Len got it down while everyone else just sat there. 

“Okay, guys, take five, all right?” Will told them. “Oh, remember to show up early on Thursday.” he reminded them. “It’s Rachel versus Kurt for the big solo.” everyone went to leave, Finn almost bumping into Quinn.

“Careful. Respect the chair.” Artie said with a chuckle.

Everyone but Tina and Artie left the stage. “ I really admire you, Artie.” she chuckled a bit. “I had no idea how difficult this was.”

“It’s just like you with your stutter. You don’t really notice it after a while.” He said simply.

Tina frowned a bit at the mention of her stutter. “Ho-ho-how did it happen?” she asked as he went to wheel away. He stopped, ready to answer her question. “You don’t talk about it…”

“My mom and I got in a really bad car accident when I was eight,” he told her. “And she was fine, but I’ve been in the chair ever since.” after their conversation ended abruptly, neither knowing what to say after, Tina wheeled away.

CHOIR ROOM

Kurt was alone in the choir room as he used the piano to practice for the solo. He began at C and slowly worked his way up the piano to the high F he needed to hit to secure the solo. As he was practicing, he hit the high F he needed to sing. He felt great.

MEANWHILE

In Burt’s mechanic shop the phone rang. When he answered the phone, an antagonizing voice rang through it. “Your son’s a fag.” It said before the man on the other end hung up. Later, when Kurt came running into the store, Burt was in a bad mood.

“Hey, dad!” Kurt called out.

“What the hell is wrong with this machine?” Burt said grumpily as he messed with the coffee pot.

“I hit it, the high F.” Kurt continued as he fixed the coffee pot for Burt. “The magical note I need for Defying Gravity. I hit it. It means I gonna win.” he said happily.

“That’s great. That’s good for you.” Burt replied. “Just how long until the damn coffee’s ready?” he asked as he walked away a few feet.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked, noticing his father’s bad mood wasn’t just because of the coffee maker.

“I got a phone call this morning.” Burt said as he turned to face Kurt. “The anonymous kind.” Kurt just looked at his father, waiting for a further explanation. “It was some dude telling me my son was a fag.”

“Oh,” Kurt said quietly. “Well, that’s not a big deal. I get that all the time.”

“Yeah but I don't,” Burt told him. “Now look, Kurt, I… I try to do right by you-you know, open some doors.” he started, “What father wouldn’t do that for his kid? And I know it’s good for you to be out there with all this glee club stuff. I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“So you don’t want me to audition for the solo?” Kurt asked as his eyes started to tear. 

“No, no, let me be clear, all right?” But interrupted. “No one pushes the Hummels around. Especially cowards on the phone. Sometimes I just… I wish your mom was still around, you know?” Burt asked him.

Kurt nodded as his father continued. “She was better at handling this thing, you know, handling me.” he paused for a second. “Well, congrats on uh, the cool A or the high C or whatever,” he mumbled.

“High F,” Kurt corrected.

“Yeah.” Burt walked away, needing to get back to work and Kurt just stood there in contemplation.

CHOIR ROOM

“There’s your problem. You just had a bad push rim. Finn told Rachel as he put the wheel back on her chair. “Good as new.”

“Thanks, Finn,” she said. “You’re the only one who’s willing to help me.” Finn nodded as he listened to her talk. “I’m really nervous about the Diva-off tomorrow.”

“Don’t be,” he said in a low voice.

“I don’t want to win out of charity,” she said. “I want to win the solo because it’s right for the club. I really think the judges at sectionals will find a female version of Defying Gravity much more accessible,” he explained. “But I don’t think that’s going to happen. People just don’t like me.”

“Yeah, you might want to work on that…” Finn said, noticing Rachel’s look of dejection. “But I like you,” he told her softly when Quinn stormed in.

“We need to talk.”

“I’ll get out of your way.” Rachel said as Finn looked to Quinn as she stormed into the room.

“No, you stay. I need a witness.” Quinn ordered. Rachel just kept sitting in her chair. “Do you know what this is?” She asked Finn as she shoved the papers into his hands.

“Oh, it’s just a past due notice. My mom gets them all the time.”

“Right, but if this sonogram bill doesn’t get paid, it’s not your phone that’s going to get cut off. You will get cut off.” Quinn threatened. Barry looked in on the conversation from the doorway when Len pulled him away.

“You really have to stop snooping, babe. They’re going to catch you one of these days considering you can’t keep quiet for shit.” He said as he pulled the younger boy away as he pouted about being caught. 

“You need to help me with this, Finn.” Quinn continued. “Or else we’re going to go our separate ways.” she threatened him quietly, throwing the papers on his lap as she stormed away. Finn didn’t say anything, just sat there breathing heavily, Rachel looking to him in concern.

“I’m screwed,” he said after a minute.

“Not necessarily,” she told him, looking to her wheelchair. She had a great idea.

THE CAFETERIA 

The New Directions were selling a crap ton of cupcakes thanks to Puck. Nobody knew that he had put pot into them, making people get the munchies so they’d come back for more. He told everyone that it was his grandmother’s recipe which was an obvious lie.

Will approached as the kids were running low on the cupcakes. He thought it was amazing that they had sold so many, unknowing of Puck’s recent ingredient. Puck knew that he had to help Quinn with their baby so he did what he knew he could. He added pot to the cupcakes to help them sell.

He was going to make sure that his baby mama was going to get it all. Anything she needed, he wanted to supply her with. He went to Sandy and fooled him into giving him the pot, then made sure to put in a good amount into the cupcakes. Enough to give them munchies but not to get them high or hallucinating, it ensured they kept coming back for more.

THE GYMNASIUM

Becky and Sue were working on the routine for Nationals. Sue was pushing her just like every other student and treated her the same way she treated everyone else. Will watched from behind the bleachers as Sue talked to her just like how she talked with everyone else. After, Sue dismissed her for the day.

Will walked right over to Sue as Becky left the gym. Sue was writing on her clipboard as he approached. “Sue you are unbelievable.”

“And you are a terrible spy,” she told him. “You might try breathing through your nose some time.” she packed her clipboard away as she stood. “If you were a sniper, I would have already radioed in your coordinates. Just like in the Falklands,” she told him. 

“I’m not going to let you bully that girl, Sue.”

“Oh, I bully everybody, Will. it’s the way I roll.”

“Yeah, but this is different. She’s not like everybody else.”

“I want you to listen to what you just said, William.” She said calmly as she gestured to him with one finger. “You’re asking me to treat this girl differently because she has a disability. When, actually, it seems to me, she wants to be treated like everybody else. Why are you going this?” she replied and asked her questions with no hostility whatsoever.

“Because I know you,” Will said. “And you’re up to something.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me,” Sue said as she turned to head out of the gym.

CHOIR ROOM

Rachel walked into the room meekly. Everyone surrounded Kurt like he was a war general giving an inspiring speech. He sat there with the smuggest look on his face. Finn approached Rachel as soon as he noticed her walk in.

“Good luck,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m rooting for you,” Finn whispered before turning away to take his seat again.

“All right, welcome to the Glee Club’s first official Diva-Off,” Will announced as he walked to the center of the room. “Let’s get this party started!” he yelled.

Kurt walked up to the center of the room first as the music started. “Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game. Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It’s time to trust my instincts… close my eyes and leap…”

“It’s time to try defying gravity,” Rachel sang the next lyrics. “I think I’ll try defying gravity…”

“Kiss me goodbye I’m defying gravity and you won’t bring me down,” Kurt sent a dirty look to Rachel as he sang those lyrics. Santana sent a similar look to Rachel. “I’m through accepting limits, ‘cause someone says they’re so.”

“Some things I cannot change but till I try I’ll never know…” Rachel sang with no hesitance

“Too long I’ve been afraid of losing love I guess I’d lost.” He sang. 

“Well if that’s love, it comes at much too high a cost.” Rachel crescendoed the lyrics effectively. 

“I’d sooner buy defying gravity”

“Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity.”

“I think I’ll try defying gravity and you won’t bring me down. I’d sooner buy defying gravity”

“Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity.” Rachel hit a high note in those lyrics easily.

“I think I’ll try defying gravity and you won’t bring me down!” Kurt’s voice cracked as he tried to hit the high F and he went off key. 

“Bring me down! Oh, oh, oh-oh…” Rachel finished beautifully. Kurt threw the note easily enough but played the disappointment when the song ended. Nobody had to know he blew the song on purpose. Everyone clapped when they both finished their turns to sing the song. They had both done a wonderful job even though the solo had to go to Rachel.

IN THE HALLS

Quinn closed her locker a bit louder than necessary as she turned away when Puck approached her. “Hey, wait up.” when she waited and he got close enough, he pulled out a bundle of money. “I cracked open the piggy bank,” he lied. “It’s for you. Well, it’s for it…”

She chuckled. “It is a she,” she told him. He looked at her, eyes happy. “Cool.” he drew out to show how shocked and happy he was to know. “I told you I wasn’t a deadbeat.”

“Look, Puck this is really sweet, but…”

“I-I can get more.” He hurriedly told her. “People call me a screw up because I think school’s for suckers but I got ambition,” he explained. “I can get us a house. Some stuff. Furniture.” he was more than sincere with his words. “We could be a family.”

“Finn is your best friend.” She said. 

“He’d be pissed for a while.” Puck nodded. “But then he’d realize he doesn’t have to deal with all this. He’d bake me a damn cake.”

“You stole from the cupcake fund.” Quinn realized suddenly. She was still touched but a little frustrated.

“No, I didn’t.” he lied. She looked at him for a second and he sighed. “Fine, I did,” he admitted. “I made all those cupcakes. I’m all about being a team player but my family comes first.” He told her resolutely. 

“I get it…” she said. “And I’m sorry. I should never have called you a Lima Loser. You’re not.” she apologized to him, “you’re special and romantic and a good enough person to realize that we are not going to take money from a friend in a wheelchair.”

“Hey,” Finn said, rolling towards his girlfriend and Puck. Puck hid the money as Finn handed Quinn an envelope. “Here,” he said proudly. 

“What’s this?” Quinn asked as she took it.

“I got a job.” Finn nodded. He explained that he got a job because Rachel basically threatened them into giving him one. She used the wheelchair as leverage and now Finn had a job. “I’m going to need to stay in my wheelchair as long as I’m working there, but screw it. It’s worth it.” He told her. “Can I give you a lift to rehearsal?”

She sat on his lap in the wheelchair as she rolled them away. She didn’t take her eyes off Puck for even a second and he didn’t take his eyes off her.

AUDITORIUM

“$1200 bucks.” Puck said as he placed the money in Will’s hands. “That’s enough for the short bus and two cases of natty light for the ride home.”

“Oh, dream on, buddy,” Will said as he playfully hit Puck with the money he’d just been handed. Everyone cheered as Will let out a sigh of relief. “I’m very proud of you guys. Artie… why don’t you bring this to Principal Figgins yourself?” Everyone clapped as Will handed him the money.

Artie played with it for a second before speaking up. “I really appreciate what you guys did for me, but I’m not the only kid in a wheelchair at this school.” He told them. “And I’m sure there’ll be others after I graduate and I know how important it is for all of us to go to sectionals together but I think I’d rather just get a ride from my dad and use this for a handicapped ramp in the auditorium.” He explained.

“Any objections?” Will asked. He received none.

“Well, it sure beats having to carry him in every day,” Finn said lightheartedly, everyone chuckling as well.

“I can pay for the bus we need if Artie wants that money to go towards a ramp. That way we can all go together no matter what.” Barry told them, taking an extra $600 from his pocket and handing it to Artie. “We’re a team,” he told Artie with a wink. Artie smiled back.

FIGGINS OFFICE

“Think she has a brain tumor?” Will asked. “That can cause erratic behavior.”

“All I know is she walked in unannounced and she wrote me a check for three new handicapped ramps,” Figgins said happily. 

“I just don’t get it,” Will said. “I mean, first, putting Becky in Cheerios, now this,” Will explained. “What is her angle?” he asked.

“Why as why?”Figgins replied. “Just enjoy the fact that you are getting your bus after all,” he said, “as well as extra money in the budget for other things.” Will was unable to do anything but that.

NURSING HOME

Sue signed in and looked to the nurse behind the front desk. “How’s she doing?”

“Great. She asks about you. She’s been watching you on TV.” the nurse replied happily.

“I need to get here more often,” Sue admitted. 

“Oh, you get here plenty.” the nurse replied easily. She led Sue to her sister’s room and opened the door after she knocked. “Jean? You’re little sister’s here to see you.” She told her happily. Sue walked right in, happy to see her sister.

“Hey, Sue.” Jean greeted.

“Hi, honey!” Sue said With a happy wave. It was times like this that Sue remembered exactly how much she loved her sister, even if she had Down syndrome. Becky Jackson was around because she reminded Sue of Jean and Sue wanted her to get everything that Jean didn’t when they were young.

“My sister’s famous!”

“You got that right. I got something for you!” Sue said as she set her bag on the table to open it. “What’s this?” she pulled out pom-poms.

“Wow! A Pom-pom! Thank you!” Jean said, happy as can be.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Can we read today?” Jean asked as Sue took a seat.

“Look what I have!” Sue held out a book for her to see.

“Little Red Riding Hood!”

“Right. Your favorite book. Want to start at the beginning?” Sue asked her sister.

“Yes.” 

“Alright.” Sue began to read, happy to have time with her sister. This was how life was meant to be, she knew. Her and Jean happy, nobody to worry about being rude and unaccepting like when they were little.

BACK AT MCKINLEY

Tina and Artie were rolling through the halls, racing and laughing. “Oh, no! Oh, you’re so much faster!” She exclaimed as she pushed herself forward.

“You can’t keep up?” Artie jokes. Once they finished their race, they turned to face one another.

“Excelling at wheelchair races is about my only advantage. It’s like your stutter. It’s mostly just a big hassle.”

“This has been a really fun date,” Tina said with a nod and a smile. “But I want to get out of this chair.”

“Why?” He asked curiously.

“So I can do this.” She told him as she walked over and kissed him. When she sat back down after pulling away, she finally confessed what had been on her mind. She told him that her stutter was fake, something she’d used to get out of presenting a project on when she was younger and used it to push people away with.

He didn’t react the way she was expecting. He was beyond pissed. She’d lied to him and now she got to go on being normal while he was still in his chair. That was something he couldn’t fake. He told her that he’d never push someone away because being in the wheelchair kind of did that for him. He wheeled away, done talking with her for the foreseeable future.

MECHANIC SHOP

“Hey, dad,” Kurt said quietly as he approached Burt as the man worked on a car. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m making biscuits. What does it look like I’m doing?” he replied. “How’d the tryout go?”

“They gave the part to Rachel,” he told Burt.

“I knew they were going to rig it.” Burt said as he moved to put his tool down. “I’m going down to that school and I’m talking to Schuester.”

“I blew the note,” Kurt told him flatly. “I wanted to lose.”

“Kurt, I stuck my neck out for you, and you go and throw the game?” Burt asked. Kurt only looked away. When Burt sat down, Kurt approached him.

“Dad, I’ve known who I am since I was 5. I adapted. Being different made me stronger. And at the end of the day, it’s what’s going to get me out of this cow town.” he told his father softly. “You never had to do that.”

“I can handle myself just fine,” Burt told him.

“No you can’t,” Kurt replied. “Not about this. That phone call yesterday was just the beginning. Especially if I get up in front of a thousand people to sing a girl’s song.” he wasn’t mad or disappointed, he was just understanding and wanted to help his father just like his father had done for him. “When I saw you right after you got the call, and you were so hurt and so upset… it just killed me.”

Burt opened his mouth to speak but Kurt continued. “I’m not saying that I’m going to hide in the closet. I’m-I’m proud of who I am. I’m just saying that I love you more than I love being a star.”

“You are your mother,” Burt told him. “You know, she was always the strong one. Look, uh, you want to help me put a 195 on this bad boy, huh?” he asked as he gestured to the car he’d been working on minutes before.

“Let me change into my coveralls,” Kurt said as he looked to the car. “This sweater’s an Alexander McQueen.” Burt just looked at his son proudly as he walked away.

THE AUDITORIUM

The glee club was working on their Wheelchair number for Sectionals. “Proud Mary.” is what they sang as they wheeled around the stage, going up and down the ramps in perfect sync. They were always so impressive but now that Barry had a new energy and Len had been added to their group, they shined even brighter. 

Will noticed how Len smiled so widely as he finally participated in Glee rehearsal. Barry had pulled them in another good teammate. As the song finished, they all rolled to the front of the stage. Will clapped as everyone celebrated their successful rehearsal of one of their songs for Sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	10. Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuester has glee club split up into pairs to sing their favorite ballads; Will winds up in a sticky situation when he is forced to step in for a sick student; Finn has dinner with Quinn's parents.
> 
> Barry and Len get comfy but have a little setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters take so long to write and I've been so very busy. The google doc I have for this story is over 150 pages itself...
> 
> Sorry, it took so long... Enjoy! :)

Will uncapped his marker and started to write on the whiteboard as the bell rang. Slowly the word ‘ballad’ appeared in black letters. Underlining it, he turned to his class. “Ballad. From the middle English “ballade.” Will started. “Who knows what this word means?” He asked as he walked closer to the students sitting in their chairs. 

“It’s a male duck,” Britney said as a few people raised their hands.

Shue gave her an interesting look as Len chuckled quietly. “Kurt.”

“A ballad is a love song,” he said calmly.

“Sometimes,” Will started. “But sometimes they don’t always express love,” he told the class. “Ballads are stories set to music which is why they are the perfect form of self-expression.” He said happily. “Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can’t get out any other way.”

Everyone was quiet, hanging on his every word. “Okay, so Sectionals are in a few weeks. And there’s a new rule this year. We have to perform… a ballad.” Will told them, pointing back at the whiteboard where he’d written the magical word.

“Looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off.” Rachel said enthusiastically. 

“Okay, so here’s our assignment for the week.” Will started. “I’m going to pair you off and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye…” Will bent down to Artie’s eye level as he spoke, “find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it.”

“I pick Quinn,” Finn said with a sort of zoned-out look.

“No, no, no, no, no. Too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate.” Will told them, moving to a hat that sat on the piano. They all oohed for dramatic effect. “Oooh,” yeah,” Will told them with a smile. “I put all your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner,” he told them confidently.

“I bet the duck’s in the hat,” Britney whispered to Santana.

“But Matt’s out sick today,” Santana told him. “He had to go to the hospital ‘cause they found a spider in his ear.” She said with a chuckle and look of disbelief. Barry shuddered, man, he’d hate having a spider in his ear…

“Uh, I guess I’ll have to put my name in the hat for now…” Will said. “Who’s up first?” Puck got up and walked over to the hat, pulling a name from it.

“Mercedes…” she gave a look of disgust, reflecting Puck’s face. 

“All right,” Shue said.

Artie pulled a name next, “Quinn,” He said with a smile. She had a look of amusement on her face.

“Kurt,” Finn said with a blank look. Kurt couldn’t look more pleased as Finn approached Will while everyone else chuckled. “Mr. Shue, I don’t think I can do this with another guy,” Finn told him worriedly.

“The Fates have spoken, Finn,” Will told him.

Len was the next one to pull a name, “Barry,” He said with a devilish grin. Barry blushed a bit but smiled the entire time.

“Other Asian,” Tina said quietly. Both looked confused but went with it.

“Britney,” Santana announced. Brit got up in celebration, clapping happily. 

“How fitting,” Shue said.

“Yay!” Santana skipped back over to her seat next to Brit.

“Looks like I get you, Mr. Shue,” Rachel announced as she approached the piano.

“Uh, you know what? Maybe we should just wait until Matt gets back,” Will said, slightly uncomfortable.

“The Fates talked, Mr. Shue,” Finn said happily, knowing that Will was more than a little uncomfortable with the idea of singing with Rachel. Everyone giggled and Will sent Finn a slight disapproving look.

“Would you mind clarifying what kinds of songs you want us to sing?” Artie asked, still unsure of the types of ballads to sing.

“Why don’t you let Mr. Shuester and I demonstrate,” Rachel asked innocently. “Brad, “Endless Love” in B-flat, please. It’s my favorite duet.” She told them.

“I really don’t think that’s an appropriate song, Rachel,” Will told her simply.

“Why? It’s a great song and it’s a perfect ballad.” She expressed, still not knowing why he was so resistant to singing with her.

“Yeah.” Finn backed her up. “I really like that song, Mr. Shue.” Finn was liking that he was pulling Will’s leg, and the look Will sent him said that he was succeeding in his mission to annoy. Everyone giggled once again.

Their duet started and Will let out an anxious sigh, “My love,” he started.

Kurt watched as Will and Rachel sang their duet, ‘I could totally sing this song with Finn. But screw him if he thinks he’s taking the Diana Ross part from me.’

Even Puck was deep in thought while Will and Rachel were singing their duet, ‘I love the days when I don’t wear underwear. Full commando.’

‘I never noticed how nice Rachel’s butt it’ Finn thought. ‘Oh, crap. I think Quinn knows I’m staring at it.’ Finn looked away dramatically as he saw Quinn’s angry stare.

The song continued and they sang in harmony, looking one another in the eye the entire time. Slowly, they started to circle the piano, Will just trying to keep his distance and Rachel more than a little intrigued.

‘Wow. I’ve never noticed this before….’ Rachel thought as Will held a chair out between them, ‘because he’s always trying to destroy my career… but Mr. Schue has really pretty eyes.’ her thoughts went deeper and deeper as they continued their song. ‘And really nice teeth.he’s obviously invested in good oral hygiene. And that’s important to me. It shows wonderful self-esteem.’

‘I don’t like the way she’s looking at me.’ Will thought to himself. ‘Oh, I shouldn’t have sung this song to her. Crap! She looks crazy right now.’ Will was worried as he continued to sing. ‘I know this look.’

They started to close the song, slowing down and holding notes out perfectly. Everyone watching either had smiles or weird expressions as they watched the events unfold. ‘Okay, this is amazing. When I’m singing with him, it’s like I’m seeing him for the first time.’ she thought as the last words were sung. ‘And what I’m seeing is super, super cute.’

Will looked away, more uncomfortable than ever. The piano stopped playing and Will once again spoke while everyone clapped. “Okay. Something like that.” He told them as he walked further away from Rachel.

QUINN’S HOUSE

Quinn was standing in front of a long mirror wearing a white dress as her mother sat behind her a bit. “Sweetie, I’m so proud of you.” Quinn’s mom told her. “The Chastity Ball is so important to your father.”

‘God I miss the firm support of my polyester Cheerios! Uniform.’ Quinn thought to herself. ‘The control panel hid my baby bump perfectly.’

“Hmm.” Quinn’s mom expressed when the zipper on the dress wouldn’t go up all the way. “That’s odd. We had this custom-made a month ago.”

“I had a really big lunch today at school. Really big tacos.” Quinn lied quietly.

Her mother chuckled and hugged her from behind slightly. “No worries, sweetie. I’ll just take it to the tailor tomorrow. We’ll let it out a little bit. The problem here, honey, is, you know I just don’t think you’ve been getting enough exercise ever since you quit the Cheerios.” her mom told her. “Am I right?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s right.” Quinn nodded in agreement. This could work.

“You used to spend hours every day doing backflips and high kicks.” Her mother continued. “And now… I mean, you spend all your free time sitting on a stool in the dark singing show tunes. Do you know how many calories you burn singing? Hmm?” she asked. “Not very many.”

“Judy!” Her father called out “Glenn Beck is on!” he called before he walked into the room. “Oh, wait. Hold on.”

Her mother laughed as he raised a hand to cover his eyes. “He’s so…”

“Hold on. No, I don’t want to see.”

“Daddy, it’s not like we’re getting married.” Quinn expressed, her head down, slightly embarrassed. 

“I don’t want… oh!” He expressed as he finally looked at her. “Oh, look at you!” He sat on the arm of the couch. “Speaking of getting married… how’s that boy you’ve been dating?”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s not pressuring you at all, is he?” Her mother asked.

“No. No, he’s a gentleman.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Her father told her. “That’s why I’m inviting him over for dinner on Sunday.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Judy replied as he held her drink.

“Refresher?” He asked her.

“Honey, I don’t want you to lift a finger for me.” She told him gently. “I’m your wife.” She took his glass for him to get him another drink.

“My little lemon drop.” He said as he slapped her but fondly. “I gotta go catch Glenn.” Quinn just watched as her parents moved around their house happily.

SHUE’S OFFICE

Rachel walked in with her arm behind her back, hiding a small wrapped box that was for Will. “Mr. Schuester?”

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to confirm that we’re set to rehearse our ballad at 4:00 sharp this afternoon.”

“Oh. Isn’t Matt back yet?”

“No, it’s just… you and me all week long.” Rachel told him with a shake of her head and a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, feeling indifferent. “Great. See you at 4:00.” when Rachel didn’t leave, Will turned back to her with his mug of coffee in hand. “Is there something else?”

“I just wanted to give you this.” Rachel said, finally pulling the hidden present out from behind her. He slowly took the present form her, “Open it.” she encouraged. When he did, it was a blue tie with gold stars. “Gold stars are kind of my signature thing.” She told him quietly. “I figure every time you wear it you can think of me and the star you’re helping me become.”

Will looked at her, unable to say anything and more than a little freaked out. He just smiled and nodded at her, truly uncomfortable. 

EMMA’S OFFICE

It’s happening… again.” Will told Emma as she cleaned her windows. “It always starts with a novelty gift.” He said as he looked at the tie in front of him.

“Well, you can’t blame her, Will,” Emma said without looking at him. “If we were gonna rank crush-worthy teachers at this school you’d be number one with a bullet.” with a regretful look, she turned to Will. “Uh, well, I-I… When did… when did this start with Rachel?” She asked as she moved to her chair.

“We sang a duet in Glee Club. “Endless Love”.”

“Okay. In hindsight, that was probably a mistake.”

“Yeah.” He said quietly. “I can’t handle going through this again.”

“Sorry. Going through, um… Going through what again?” she asked, more than a little confused.

“Have I ever told you about… Suzy Pepper?” He asked.

FLASHBACK

SHUE’S SPANISH CLASS

“The alpacas start there and travel down towards Guadalajara.” Will was teaching his Spanish class with Suzy in it. 

“Suzy Pepper wasn’t the first schoolgirl crush, but she was the hardest.” Will narrated for Emma. “It was about two years ago before you were a teacher here. Suzy was unique.”

“Mr. Schue?” Suzy asked. “How do you conjugate the verb “to love”?” she asked excitedly. He smiled at her.

The next time she approached him, she was hiding a present behind her back. She gave it to him, and he opened it to reveal a black tie with peppers on it. “Peppers.” She said. “So you can wear them and think of me... Suzy Pepper.”

“I thought it would burn out like all the others. But it only got worse.” he narrated. 

“Hello?” Will answered the phone in the middle of the night. 

“Who is it? Who died?” Terri asked.

The only thing Will heard was breathing over the phone. “Suzy Pepper?” he asked after a second.

“You knew it was me just by the sound of my breath. That’s so romantic.” She said. Terri took the phone from Will and talked to Suzy herself.

“Listen, you little psycho. This is Will’s wife. And if I don’t get enough sleep, my antidepressants won’t work. And then I’ll go crazy, and I’ll kill you.” Will was running his fingers thru his hair as she spoke. 

“Terri!”

“Stop calling!” she hung up after that. “Can’t you handle anything, Will?” She rolled back over and went to sleep.

“Terri was right,” Will told Emma. “Or so I thought. I decided to be honest with Suzy. Face this head-on.”

“Okay, how’d that go?” Emma asked.

Pepper was walking around crying and listening to music with her headphones on full blast. She walked to her locker and opened it up. Inside sat a jar with a single black pepper. She opened the lid and took a big bite from it.

“It was the world’s hottest pepper. She had it shipped from Sinaloa, Mexico.”

“Oh, gosh. What happened?” Emma asked in an amazed and interested look.

“The ambulance arrived just in time. The pepper burned holes in her esophagus and she was in a medically induced coma for three days.” Emma brought her hands up to her face in shock, mouth slightly open. “That’s why I can’t just tell Rachel to back off. These girls are too fragile.” he expressed.

“Wow. Okay,” she whispered. “How ‘bout this?” She asked, her voice a regular volume again. “Why don’t you take your own advice?”She asked. “Right? Do what you told the kids to do. If you’re feeling awkward telling Rachel how you feel then why don’t you, um, you know, sing it to her. Let her down gently.”

Will nodded his head, acknowledging the good idea. “And don’t wear that tie.” She pointed to it as it sat on her desk.

“Yeah,” he responded quietly.

AUDITORIUM

“Sing to me everything you feel,” Kurt said, hoping Finn would confess his love. Barry and Len sat with them, feeling uncomfortable themselves. They didn’t really mean to intrude, but to make things less awkward for Finn, they tagged along to their rehearsal.

Finn just looked at him like a deer in headlights. “Okay. Uh…” He stalled as Kurt looked at him hopefully. “I can’t. I can’t… I can’t sing to a dude.” he said surprisingly calmly.

“You have to try.”

“I can’t! Okay?” Finn told him angrily. He was too uncomfortable with this. “I can’t! I’m sick and tired of people pushing me to be somebody I’m not!” he yelled.

“Your lashing out at me is fantastically compelling and inappropriate,” Kurt said, completely calm even if he was hurting slightly.

“Dude, I’m sorry.” Finn calmed down a bit. “You’re really awesome, Kurt. I-I’m just under a load of crap right now.” He told him.

“Girls,” Kurt said plainly, Barry and Len both scoffed, amused. “They’re your problem.” Kurt got up from his stool and walked towards Finn slowly. Barry and Len were waiting for a song to sing, and watching the scene interestingly. “They’re up. They’re down. Girls.” after a brief moment of them looking at each other, Finn walked away a little, walking past Kurt. Finn sat down on the piano bench with a small sigh. 

“It’s the baby,” he told him. Barry and Len’s looks hardened. “She’s my daughter and-” a pause before continuing, “there are so many things I want to say to her, and I’m never gonna be able to,” he confessed.

“Like what?”

“Well… like how I don’t want her to think that her father just abandoned her. How I would do anything for her. How no matter what I do I’m always thinking about her. How I’m going to spend my whole life loving her, and she’s never even going to know.” Finn confessed strongly.

“You got to let it out,” Kurt said quietly as he sat down next to Finn. He put his hand on Finn’s back slowly.

“How?” Finn asked, slightly uncomfortable by Kurt’s hands on him.

“By singing,” Kurt told him, taking his hand off Finn’s back. “I’ll Stand By You” by the Pretenders,” Kurt added. “It’s in your wheelhouse, and I know you know it from the radio because it’s a classic. And you do well with classics, especially in the soft rock mode.”

“Yeah, I do like that song, but… how is it going to make me feel better again?”

“By singing it out.” Kurt placed his hand on Finn’s back again to get him to stand up. “To the audience. Imagine your little girl sitting there.” Kurt pointed to the empty auditorium chairs. “Thank god I never missed a piano lesson,” Kurt whispered as he settled himself in front of it. 

Kurt started playing the piano and Finn began to sing, Barry and Len joining in as backups. “Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes… come on and come to me now. When the night falls on you, you don’t know what to do, nothing you confess could make me love you less. I’ll stand by you.” Finn started the intro to the song quietly.

Barry and Len harmonized with Finn as he continued the song., “I’ll stand by you. Won’t let nobody hurt you. I’ll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour and I’ll never desert you.”

FINN’S HOME

“I’ll stand by you, I’ll stand by you. Won’t let nobody hurt you, I’ll stand by you,” Finn finished singing to a sonogram as his mother walked into his room with a laundry basket.

“Finn, what’s going on?” Finn shot up in bed when he heard his mother’s voice. He didn’t so much as look at her as she walked further into the room. “What are you doing?” She asked, voice full of confusion as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Uh, nothing.” He lied. She glanced at his open computer screen, “Were you just singing to a sonogram?”

“Uh-huh.”

She sat down next to him, then turned to face her son. “Is Quinn pregnant?” she asked as she saw Finn’s face start to scrunch up like he was going to cry. As soon as she said that he burst into tears, hugging her tight.

“Mom. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he babbled as she shushed him.

“Shh, shh, shh.” she rubbed his back soothingly.

“I screwed up, mom.”

“It’s going to be okay,” she said, looking like she was going to cry.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, shh, shh.”

THE NEXT DAY

MCKINLEY HIGH

“I can’t believe you told your mom,” Quinn whispered angrily. “What if she tells my mom?”

“No, sh-she’s not.”

“Half the school knows. Your mom knows. Who else do you want to tell? Huh?”

“But she’s not going to tell anybody.” 

You’re wrong, I’m right.” Quinn said as she pointed her fingers back and forth between her and Finn. “I’m smart. You’re dumb.”

“All this baby drama is making my rosacea act up,” Tina said from a few feet down the hall.

“I know,” Mercedes responded. “I just feel bad for them, having to go through this on their own.”

“Let me see what I can do,” Kurt said, walking away so he could talk with Finn. 

“No, you’re wrong, I’m right,” Quinn said loudly as Kurt approached. “I’m right okay?” Quinn yelled as she walked away, Finn calling out to her as she went, “She doesn’t talk to other moms.”

When Finn turned back around with a sigh, Kurt was right in front of him. “How do you explain her constant irritation with you?” He asked. “It’s because she’s a girl.”

“No, I think it’s the pregnancy hormones or something. They make her kind of nuts.” Finn explained.

“It’s enough to make you want to give up women altogether.” Kurt chuckled out, trying to make Finn notice his advancements.

“Yeah,” Finn chuckled nervously. “Anyway, thanks for the advice about singing to the baby like that. Uh, worked like a charm.” Finn gave a light pat to Kurt’s arm as he turned to walk away. “I owe you one, dude.”

Kurt thought to himself about how he developed feelings for Finn over the time he’d known him as he watched him walk away. He could admit to himself that he was in love with Finn, and he had a plan in the works to make Finn his. He knew they bonded over glee, as well as football and skin care. (He’d mentioned how Finn’s T-zone on his face was really dry and offered Finn something to help with that.)

Once Quinn broke his heart, Finn would be crying into his shoulder pads, Kurt was sure of it.

CHOIR ROOM

Rachel waited for Shue to arrive for their 4 pm ballad rehearsal. When Will walked in, he instantly talked of how excited he was for the set he prepared as Emma followed him. Rachel was instantly questioning Emma’s presence and Emma quickly(not very effectively) covered for herself.

Will sang a mash-up of “Young Girl” by Gary Puckett and the Union Gap and the 1980 police classic, “Don’t Stand So Close To Me”. he told her to focus on what the message of the song was, making sure she understood that he meant what he was singing.

Unfortunately that didn’t really end well because the message Rachel got was “I’m very young and it’s hard for you to stand close to me.” while she went all crazy, Will looked to Emma for help only to be left on his own as she was distracted by how good his performance was.

Rachel left the room and Will just looked back and forth between the door she’d gone through and where Emma sat.

BARRY’S HOUSE

“Len, what are you thinking about singing for your ballad?” Barry asked curiously as he sat on his bed next to where Len laid.

“I’m not sure,” Len replied, pulling Barry on top of him then flipping them over. He pinned Barry’s hands close to his head, “I’m more focused on something else,” he whispered as he kissed Barry’s lips softly. Barry’s face was bright red, a smile on his face the entire time.

\---

Barry stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel with a sigh. Things with Len had gotten pretty heated earlier, he enjoyed it and he was sure Len had too. Barry couldn’t help his anxiety though, so left alone with his thoughts, his mind started to race and his breathing grew ragged.

Len came running in when he heard Barry drop to the floor and saw the boy working himself into a state, instantly trying to prevent it from getting worse. He kneeled next to Barry and kissed him, bringing Barry’s attention solely to him. 

Once Barry seemed calmed, Len released him and started to speak; “Want to tell me what you got so worked up about?” Len asked softly.

Barry shrugged, completely non-verbal. 

Len had an inkling about what Barry’s anxiety attack was about but he was going to wait for Barry to tell him before assuming. Assumption is the mother of all failures, after all. He moved them back into Barry’s room for the night and snuggled in the kid’s bed so he was comfortable. 

They fell asleep peacefully, the only worry either had was about their Glee Club assignment.

\---

“Thanks for coming over, Kurt,” Finn said after a brief sigh. They were down in the basement digging through some of Finn’s father’s stuff, and because Finn had asked for help with what to wear to his dinner with the Fabray’s, Kurt was there to help. “I know you’re into fashion and that kind of stuff and I need to find something nice to wear to the Fabrays’ for dinner, so…”

“I couldn’t be more pleased and honored to help you find something vintage and appropriate to wear,” Kurt told him as he moved a little closer to the pile Finn was going through. Finn opened a trunk that had been unburied in the heap of things he’d been shuffling through.

“Here it is. My mom never had the heart to throw this stuff out.” With a chuckle, he reached into the trunk and grabbed his father’s army helmet. After patting it a few times with his hand, he turned to Kurt and placed the helmet on his head.

“Here, hand on to that for the next time Puck throws you in the dumpster.” as Finn turned away, Kurt removes the helmet and put it down, fixing his hair up as Finn looked back into the trunk to dig around. 

“My dad’s the same way,” Kurt tells him. “My mom died ten years ago, and he still keeps her toothbrush on the holder by their sink. The broken dresser in their room still smells like her perfume.”He sat down as he continued to speak, Finn giving him a quick glance as he continued to look through the stuff in the trunk. “I know it’s stupid, but sometimes I’ll sneak in there and open all the drawers and lie on the floor and close my eyes and just smell her.” He admitted finally.

“That’s not stupid,” Finn whispered heartfully. He spoke up, “I guess in a way I’m lucky I never knew him, you know?” They sat there for a second and Finn turned back to the trunk, “Huh. Check this out.” He tells Kurt as he pulls a blazer from the trunk. Kurt gives off a sound of recognition as he gets up to help Finn try it on. The blazer is already in place when Kurt gets there, but he at least helps with the ties. “Not half bad,” Kurt tells him, and honestly it’s because of how nice Finn looks in the old jacket. “Your father had good taste.”

“I can’t believe it fits,” Finn told him as they approached the tall mirror that was placed on the other side of the trunk, a few feet away. Kurt approached with two different ties, a diagonally striped lavender purple and navy blue tie, and another dark purple tie with a small pattern.

He puts one over each shoulder and Finn goes for the striped one, “Uh, thanks.” he settles it over his shoulders and takes in the sight. It was weird wearing his dad’s blazer, but he admired the dark blue and how it matched the tie perfectly. He was kind of proud to fit in his father’s clothing.

They both stared into the mirror for what seemed like forever before Finn spoke up. “My father was brave enough to fight in some desert thousands of miles away, and I can’t even go over to Dudley Road and tell the Fabrays the truth.”

“Your father didn’t charge into the breach empty-handed. He had a weapon.” Kurt told him quietly, trying to hint at something for Finn.

“You think I should bring a gun?” Finn asked stupidly, more than a little confused as to why Kurt brought the weapons up.

“N-no, I think you should use your greatest weapon-- your voice.” Kurt stuttered out. Seriously Finn could be stupid sometimes.

\---

Will walked into his apartment after a long day. He took his shoes off and placed his bag and keys by the door with a sigh. “Hey, sweetie, I’m home,” he announced as he walked through the dining room to the living room, taking his jacket off as he did.

“Something smells good.” He said as he put his jacket down on the dining room chair, moving into the living room. He settled on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes fell closed.

A hand appeared to his right holding a beer and he grabbed it, “oh, thanks,” he said with a sigh. “You’re welcome,” Rachel responded, making Will sit up tall, eyes wide with shock. “Casserole’s almost ready. Hope you like venison,” she told him before marching back into the kitchen with purpose.

“Why did you even let her in the house?” Will whisper-yelled to Terri.

“‘Cause she said she was one of your glee kids. It didn’t take me five minutes to realize she’s in love with you.” Terri told him as she reached into the refrigerator. “She asked if she could see your baby pictures.”

“What, so now you’re making her clean our bathroom?” He asked with a gesture to the back of the apartment.

“Look, Will, I have been dealing with these school girl crushes for years. So why shouldn’t I get a little something out of it?”

Rachel walked in a second later, “Do you have any more Ajax?”

“Oh, in the linen closet, sweetie,” Terri responded before turning back to Rachel’s casserole. Rachel left the kitchen with a little wave and smile.

“This is immoral, Terri.” Will started whispering again.

“No, honey, you know what’s immoral? Is me having to deal with the fact that my husband spends all day with young girls who are perkier and younger than I am.” She told him. “I have a rash on my belly from that cocoa butter that your mother sent me. Do you have any idea how much it burns when I sweat? I can’t scrub the floors as hard as she can.” Terri lied easily.

“Baby, if it’s that bad, you have to let me see it. It might be infected,” Will said worriedly, slowly reaching for Terri’s stomach. Terri blocked him and walked to the other end of the kitchen while she spoke.

“What, so now I’m going to show you the bleeding pustules on my skin? Wow, yeah, no, that’s not going to send you into the loving arms of some teenage slut.” 

“For the last time, I am not having an affair with any of my students, and you are not allowed to turn one of them into your slave because you have this irrational fear of me leaving you,” he said calmly, a little frustrated.

“But why not, huh, if it’s a win-win for everyone?” Look, she’s a really good cook. Try it.” Will groaned and walked away, through the doors to the dining room. “Where are you going?” Terri asked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal.

“I’m taking Rachel home!” Will told her.

“Can you ask her to dust the blinds in the craft room first?”

IN THE CAR

“Mr. Schuester?”

“Yes, Rachel?”

“Why do I have to sit in the backseat?”

“Um, it’s the law,” He responded. “Children have to ride in the back.”

“Children under seven,” Rachel mumbled unhappily.

“Well, I’m just concerned for your safety.” he glanced back to her before turning his eyes back to the road.

“Really?” She asked hopefully.

“Um, no, not really,” Will responded uncomfortably.

She glanced out of the window before an idea popped into her head. “I think we should take advantage of this golden alone time and practice our ballad.”

“That would be great, but I don’t have any music in the car.” He said, making up excuses to get out of singing with her.

“It’s okay, I made us a CD.” She pulled it out of her purse, pushing it into the CD player of his radio.

“Oh,” 

The music started to play seconds later, “Ah, crush. Ah, I see you blowin’ me a kiss, it doesn’t take a scientist to understand what’s going on, baby…” Will shut the music off, effectively making Rachel stop singing.

“It wasn’t finished,” she said shyly. He let out a small sigh.

“Yeah, well, the acoustics are horrible in the car. Put your seatbelt back on,” he told her calmly. “So… how’s it going with Puck? Are you guys still seeing each other?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“I broke things off. He was too immature, as are all the boys in high school. I need a man who can keep up with me intellectually and creatively.” She told him calmly.

“Well, that’s a tough road for most high school boys,” Will told her.

“That’s why I have my sights set much higher,” she responded simply but shyly, making Will go dead silent.

IN SCHOOL

“Stay away from him,” Suzy Pepper told Rachel as she approached. The girl looked absolutely crazy. “You’re going to get hurt bad.”

“You can’t threaten me, Pepper. I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be,” The girl responded as Barry walked up to watch the exchange. Rachel stormed off and Barry followed her, grabbing her arm gently. When Rachel turned around, he gave her an inquisitive look.

“No, you don’t need to talk to her, Barry. I can handle her.” Rachel told him with a smile. He gave her a curt nod before wandering off silently. Rachel looked after him, noting how weird it was that he hadn’t said a word.

“Oh, you’re on the second floor?” Mercedes asked the person over the phone as she turned a corner in the hall. “Oh, you’re right above me.” she scoffed at what the person said as she continued down the hall. “Girl, you? I am a hot damn mess,” She told her friend.

“I found out today that my hamster is pregnant in Biology class, and I just started weeping.” she walked into the choir room where Puck was waiting. He held his arms up, already agitated by her being late.

She glanced at him before continuing on her conversation. “No, no, I think that’s a great idea.”

“We’re supposed to be rehearsing,” he told her patiently.

She put up a quick hand, “I’m talking to Tina,” she told him. “I’ll hit you back,” she ended the call. “This is bad, dude,” she said, this time focused on Puck. “All our ballads are terrible ‘cause we’re all so distracted. We’re all worried about Finn and Quinn and Babygate. We can’t even sing about our emotions ‘cause we are all so worried about theirs.”

“Who cares,” Puck responded, starting to get agitated.

“Um, we all do, so we decided we’re all going to sing them a ballad to show that we got their backs.”

“Are you kidding me? There’s no way I’m singing to them.” He told her calmly. He groaned in frustration as he turned around and started pacing. “It’s not fair. Finn gets everything. He gets the sympathy, he gets the girl.” he said loudly, angered.

“What is your problem?” Mercedes asked him, sounding offended.

“Finn’s not the father!” He yelled. “I am,” He said quieter as Mercedes gave him a look.

“What?” when he didn’t respond, she thought for a second then spoke again, calmly this time. “All right, look. You need to get something through your Mohawk real quick. You’re the baby’s daddy. It takes a hell of a lot more to be a father and that role’s already been cast because Quinn chose Finn, and you need to accept that and move on ‘cause you have no business messing up that girl’s life more than you already have.” she told him. “You need to back off. You owe her at least that much.” she shook her head lightly before she walked out of the choir room, leaving Puck alone.

QUINN’S HOUSE

“Mmm, it’s a lovely ham,” Finn said.

“Thank you,” Quinn’s mom responded.

“There is no beating Judy’s ham.” The father said as his wife laughs.

“Well, I cure all my own meats.” Finn felt a little awkward but Quinn still gazed at him happily. Her father called for a toast a few seconds later. “I’d like to propose a toast.”

“Daddy. No.” Quinn said lightly.

“Russell and his favorite toasts,” Judy said as she raised her glass slightly as her husband chuckled.

He stood, “The Fabrays are a tight-knit family. I have been blessed with a loving wife, two remarkable daughters. My first married a wonderful Christian man who owns his own chain of UPS stores. My second daughter-- little Quinnie-- we are just so proud of her. Captain of the Cheerios. President of the Celibacy Club.” He went on, “I got a little peek at the dress. I’m certain she’s a shoo-in for princess of the…” Finn zoned in and out as he looked to Quinn.

In the middle of the toast, Finn stood up abruptly. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he interrupted, his nerves finally getting the better of him. “Uh, too much pop.” He told them awkwardly. He moved to leave, guided by Judy.

“Oh, wait, it’s right through the kitchen, sweetheart.”

“He wears a helmet when he plays, right?” Russell asked.

“He’s just intimidated by you, daddy,” Quinn told him with a slight chuckle.

Once in the bathroom, Finn called Kurt for help calming down. A short conversation had him hanging up, grabbing the kitchen radio and bringing it back into the dining room with him, loading the pre-prepped CD.

“That’s my kitchen radio,” Judy said with a little surprise.

“Yeah, I need to borrow it,” Finn told her calmly.

“Finn, what’s this?” Quinn asked.

“Well, we have this assignment in Glee club to sing a ballad.” he started, somewhat nervous. “They’re all about expressing things you can’t find any other way to say.”

“Oh, god, Finn, don’t. Please don’t.” Quinn said, trying to command him even with a slightly panicked but mostly calm voice.

“No, I need to do this,” He told her as her father looked between them, somewhat angry and curious. “For both of us.”

He started the music, the song “You’re Having My Baby” by Paul Anka playing softly. He sang until Russell stopped the CD, looking like he was about to kill Finn on the spot. Finn was dead silent from that point on.

They moved into a sitting room to have the next part of the conversation, Finn, and Quinn sitting on a couch across from Judy and Russell. “There must be some sort of mistake here,” Judy said, voice shaking slightly. “Quinnie, we raised you right,” she said at almost a whisper.

“You… you did.” Finn told her, “We didn’t even have sex.”

“I’m sorry. Can we just stop with the lying, please?” She said with a bit more force.

“But I…” Finn got cut off before he could finish, Russell’s quiet voice coming through the room, silencing the already quiet voices. 

“When you were about five years old, I took you and your sister down to an Indians game. All the other dad’s brought their sons, but my two girls were enough for me.”

A tear slid down Quinn’s face, “Daddy.”

“Your sister made it through the whole game, but you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen, ‘cause I didn’t want the crowd to get too loud-- wake you up,” He recalled. “Didn’t matter. You stayed asleep in my arms till the game ended.” He spoke calmly the whole time.

“Daddy, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her voice unable to get any louder as she tried to hold back her tears. He let out a sigh, “You need to leave,” He pointed to Finn, voice still calm.

“Wait,” Quinn said, grabbing Finn’s arm to stop him when he tried to get up. “Please, Dadd can we talk about this? Finn is a good guy. He loves me.”

“You too,” Russell said, looking at his lap before glancing up, “Get out of my house. She looked at him in disbelief. 

“You can’t do that. She didn’t do anything wrong.” Finn told him. “Please, Mrs. Fabray, do something.”

Quinn scoffed, tears streaming down her cheeks freely. “Don’t bother, Finn. if she wanted to do something, she would’ve when she found out I was pregnant.”

“You knew?” Russell asked.

Judy looked at him innocently. “I-- no. She didn’t tell me anything.”

“But you knew. And I needed you. I needed my mom. And you were so scared of what he would do if he found out that you just pushed it aside like we do every bad feeling in this house. If you don’t talk about it, it doesn’t exist.”

Russell lost his temper, yelling freely, “Now do not turn this on us! You are the disappointment here!”

“Why?” She asked brokenly. “Because I’m not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?”

“Who are you? I don’t recognize you at all,” he told her harshly.

“I’m your daughter. Who loves you. And I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need my daddy to hold me, and tell me that it’s going to be okay.” She sobbed brokenly. He walked up to her, “Please,” She whispered. He left the room, not even giving her a verbal response.

“Judy!” He called, she got up and walked out of the room, following her husband’s commanding voice as her daughter broke down into tears.

FINN’S HOUSE

Finn walked down the stairs into the basement where his mother was doing the laundry. “Honey, how many times have I told you, you gotta turn these T-shirts right side out before you…” She looked u and found Finn and Quinn, both looking worse for wear.

“Um… Mom, Quinn’s parents threw her out. Could she stay here for a couple of days?” Finn asked as his mother looked to Quinn.

She nodded, barely visible before speaking up, “Yeah, of course, she can.” She responded. “Honey, you can stay here as long as you want,” She said as she looked to Quinn this time.

GIRLS BATHROOM

Rachel was putting on some fresh lip gloss when Suzy Pepper exited a stall. “Hey, Barbra Streisand, we need to have a little talk.” She said firmly.

“I have nothing to say to you, Pepper,” Rachel responded. “If you continue to stalk me, I’ll press charges. Everybody knows what you are. You’re the school crazy.”

“I was crazy.” She admitted fiercely as she washed her hands. “Crazy in love.”

“There’s nothing you can say that’s going to change the way I feel about Mr. Schuester. Ours is a love for the ages. Your threats will just make our love grow stronger.” Rachel tried to move around Pepper to the door but Suzy followed, side stepping in front of her to block her path.

“Let me tell you a few things I learned from two years of intense psychotherapy and an esophagus transplant. Lesson number one: You and Shue? It won’t work.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked.

“We’re not so different, you and me. We’re both mildly attractive and extremely grating. Love is hard for us. We look for boys we know we can never have. Mr. Shue is a perfect target for our self-esteem issues: he can never reciprocate our feelings, which only reinforces the conviction that we’re not worthy of being loved.” Pepper told her strongly. “Trust me. I’m a cautionary tale.” 

She moved to leave but turned to Rachel one last time. “You need to find some self-respect, Rachel. Get that mildly attractive groove back.” She told her with a small smile and a nod before she happily walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel watched her go, lost in thought with a pained look on her face.

CHOIR ROOM

Rachel was sitting there waiting with flowers as Shue walked into the room. “Mr. Schuester. I’m ready when you are!” She told him as she got up and placed the flowers on the piano. “The ballad I’ve selected has an important message that I’m anxious for you to hear.”

“Rachel, I’m sorry, I’m going to have to stop you.” He said calmly. “The way you’ve been acting is totally inappropriate.” He told her honestly. “I’m your teacher, Rachel, and I’m sorry, but that’s all I’m ever going to be.”

“I know.” She told him quietly. “I… brought these for you as an apology. And the song I was going to sing was, “Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word” by Elton John, ‘cause I know how much you love it.” she told him. “I’m such an idiot, mooning over you and cleaning your apartment...” She said as she sat down in a chair away from where they had been standing.

“Hey. It’s okay.” she looked away as he pulled up a chair to sit with her. “I know it’s not always easy for you, Rachel. And I know that there are some things about yourself that you think you’d like to change. But you should know that there is some boy out there who’s going to like you for everything you are.” He told her honestly. “Including those parts of you that even you don’t like. Those are going to be the things he likes the most.” 

She gave him a little nod as a tear slid down her face. “Thanks, Mr.Shue.”

“What do you say we ditch rehearsal today?” He said lightheartedly. He chuckled and she gave a small nod. “I’ve got to be honest, Rachel, you’ve never really needed much help with your ballads. Heh, you’ve been knocking them out of the park since day one,” he told her as he grabbed his bag and flowers. She got up and joined him as they made their way out of the room.

“Do you like them?”

“They’re great,” he said.

AUDITORIUM

“So, they just kicked her out?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Yeah. Gave her half an hour to pack. Father set the timer on the microwave.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said. “I guess my plan kind of sucked.”

“No, uh, this is good.” Finn told him, “No more secrets. You know, everything’s out there-- all the feelings… uh, and that’s better, right?”

“Yes. Better.” Kurt responded in a whisper.

“Good. All right, well, uh, let’s work on your ballad. Uh, you were really helpful when I was trying to find mine. So what is it?”

“I Honestly Love You,” Kurt told him.

“Sounds awesome,” Finn said a little awkwardly. “I don’t know the song, or whatever, but it sounds positive and nice and stuff.” Finn babbled on. 

“Hey, you two,” Mercedes said as she entered the room from the side of the stage. “We need to go to the choir room.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s something we want to give you and Quinn,” Kurt replied, hugging Mercedes.

CHOIR ROOM

Quinn was waiting in a chair when Mercedes arrived with Finn and Kurt. They placed Finn in the chair next to Quinn and walked to their awaiting classmates. “Open your eyes, we didn’t tell you to close your eyes,” Mercedes said as someone chuckled.

“Is there a cake?” Finn asked.

“No, there’s no cake,” Mercedes told him exasperatedly.

“Be quiet and sit down,” Mercedes told him.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Finn turned to Quinn. She shook her head at him.

“Your fellow glee club members want to sing a song for you guys,” Will stated with a smile. “To let you know how they feel about you.”

“What are you going to sing?” Finn asked as he looked back and forth between the group and Quinn.

“Just listen. The song says everything,” Rachel told him.

“Hum. Hum, hum, hum, hum. Hum, hum, hum, hum. Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum.” The group started as ‘Lean On Me’ started playing on the piano. Artie took the lead almost instantly.

“Hold on. Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain. We all have sorrow. But if we are wise, we know that there’s always tomorrow.”

“Lean on me,” Mercedes and Artie sang together as everyone backed them up. “When you’re not strong, and I’ll be your friend. I’ll help you carry on, for it won’t be long, till I’m gonna need, someone to lean on.”

“Just lean on me!” They harmonized.

“Call on your brother” Half of them sang. “When you need a hand, we all need, somebody to lean on.”

Somebody to lean on,” Artie soloed. 

“I just might have a problem that you’ll understand, we all need somebody to lean on.”

“Oh, oh if there is a load you have to face, that you can’t carry.” Artie led as the group harmonized. “I am right up the road, I’ll share your load, if you just call me, call me, I’m calling!”

“Call me, call me, call me.” The group sang as they got closer to their friends.

“When you need a friend,” Mercedes sang. 

“Call me, call me, call me. Call me!” the group sang as Artie and Mercedes closed the song.

“When you need a friend!” Mercedes belted out easily.

“Call me,” Artie sang, almost like a reply to Mercedes.

Caaaaaalllll meeeeeee”

“When you need a friend,” Artie sang.

“Any time of day,” Mercedes brought the song to a close. “Ooh, it won’t be long till I’m gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me!” She pulled them from their chairs with a smile. “Lean on, lean on, lean on me, hey, hey, hey,” She dragged the words out with passion. “You can lean on me. I’m gonna need somebody to lean on, hey… somebody to lean on, yeah!” Everyone harmonized with her every step of the way, pulling their friends into the center of their circle. 

BARRY’S HOUSE

Barry had sung the ballad with the club but had otherwise been silent since his panic attack two days prior. Len had enough and cornered him in his room. “Barry we need to talk about this, you’ve been mute for two days.”

“I-”

“No, I know what you’re about to say.” Len stopped him. Just the look on Barry’s face said everything. “Please,” Len asked quietly. That one word was all it took for Barry to fling himself into Len’s awaiting arms.

“It’s fine, just don’t go anywhere,” Barry whispered.

“I promise,” Len responded instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
